A princess and her bad boy
by Horror Movie Fan001
Summary: This is my take on the Bad Boy AU. Rated for possible future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Here's something I feel like writing. Enjoy the first chapter.**_

Star Butterfly, the princess of Mewni, frowned as she watched as building began to burn to the ground. Looking down at her newly acquired wand she sighed and shook her head, "Mother and father will be most unpleased about this accident. They're going to send me to Saint Olga's," she turned and walked back towards the castle.

Star walked through the front gate of the castle and saw several servants loading trunks into a carriage with her parents, Moon and River, standing next to the carriage. She frowned and walked up to her parents, "Mother, father?" they turned and looked at their only daughter, "I'm sorry I nearly destroyed Mewni. It was an accident. Please don't send me back to Saint Olga's,"

Her parents frowned and her mother sighed, "Sweetheart, we're not going to send you back to Saint Olga's," Star looked at her mother in confusion, "We think it might be better if we send you to a safer dimension during your training. A place called earth,"

"Earth," her parents nodded before the royal family climbed into the carriage.

The door closed and Moon called out the window, "Manfred, open the portal!" the sound of a portal being tore open could be heard before the chimera drawn carriage began moving forward and Star looked out the window in depressing as the castle began to disappear from view.

The royal family stood in front of the principal of Echo Creek Academy as the principal looked over their paperwork and hummed, "So you say you're from a different dimension?" the principal sighed and shook his head, "Yeah, I'm sorry, but I don't think this is a place for her," Star's father dropped a bag on the desk and the principal opened it, revealing gold coins and valuable gems and his eyes widened, "As I said, she's going to love it here,"

"She's going to need a guide though," River said and the principal nodded before picking the phone up.

The students laughed and threw crumpled up pieces of paper around. Marco Diaz looked up from the back of the class and narrowed his eyes, "Idiots, the whole lot of them."

The hissing sound of the P.A. system caught everyone's attention and they heard the principal's voice, "Will Marco Diaz come to the principal's office. Marco Diaz to the principal's office,"

"What," Marco snapped, standing up as the classroom erupted with laughter, "I didn't do anything this morning! I'm innocent!"

"Yeah, and the Ester Bunny and Santa Claus are having a tea party," one of the students snickered and Marco groaned before walking away from his desk and out of the classroom.

Marco walked down the hall and spotted the principal and Star walk out of the office. He growled and walked up to them and narrowed his eyes at the principal, "Alright Skeeves, I didn't do a damn thing this morning, so you have no reason to call me to your office old man,"

"If you keep talking to me like that, I will," the principal remarked and Marco growled and crossed his eyes before leaning against the wall, "Anyway, I want you to meet the new foreign exchange student, Star Butterfly,"

Marco looked at the blonde-haired princess in confusion and Star walked up to him, "Hello Marco, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Marco shook his head and looked at the principal, "And why are you introducing me to her?"

"Because she needs a guide," Marco groaned and began walking away, "If you agree to watch her and keep her out of trouble and stay out of trouble yourself, I'll pretend I never heard that old man comment."

"If that's the only offer you have you're wasting your time,"

"Heh, I thought you might say something like that, so how about a better offer," Marco stopped and looked back in confusion, "If you keep the new girl out of trouble and stay out of trouble yourself, I'll see to it that your permanent record is wiped clean. No suspensions, no detentions and…"

"And I'm supposed to believe you have that type of power," Skeeves smirked and Marco sighed, "Don't screw me, old man," he looked at Star and narrowed his eyes, "Come along blondie." Star nodded and the two teenagers walked away from the principal.

Star looked at the rough teenager leading her down the hall and she frowned, "Thank you for showing me around." Marco stopped and looked back in annoyance, "I want to thank you for showing me around,"

"Don't take it personal, I'm doing this for me, not you," Star frowned and Marco shook his head, "If that damn bastard said he's going to wipe my record clean then I'll take on any demining job," the bell rang and Marco frowned, "Well we better get to history before the teacher decides to chew me out,"

"Shouldn't we wait for your friends?" Marco looked away and Star looked at him in confusion, "I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?'

"Look…girly…if I were you, I wouldn't use the words friends around me. I've been on my own for two years and it isn't getting any better," Star frowned and Marco took her by the hand and began leading her down the hall.

School had slowly ended and the students walked out of the building of education. Star and Marco stopped at the corner and Marco took a deep breath, "So…being an exchange student…I'm guessing you're going to be staying with a host family."

"Yes, Principal Skeeves said I will be staying with the Diaz family." Marco groaned and Star frowned, "I…I'm sorry, is that your family?" Marco nodded, "Marco…may I ask you a question?"

"I think you just did,"

"What did you mean when you said you've been on your own for two years?" Marco looked at her for a moment before turning around and shoved his hands in his pocket and began walking away. Star ran up next to him and frowned, "Please Marco. Everyone in school was being rude to you and told me that you're a troublemaker. Can you please tell me why?"

"I'm a lone wolf, a troublemaker, the school's one and only bad boy," Star frowned and Marco looked up at the sky, "It's started out as something stupid and then it escalated and now even my parents hate me," he pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and opened it before taking a cigarette out and placed it in his mouth and lit it, "But hey, we better get home so you can get settled in," Star frowned and nodded before they continued to walk down the street.

The two teenagers walked through the front door and Marco's parents, Angie and Rafael looked up from the couch and glared at their son, "So you didn't get into a fight today? And who's this? Another troublemaker or…"

"Call her a troublemaker and I won't hesitate to kick your asses," Marco growled and cracked his knuckles, "This is Star Butterfly, she's the exchange student that's going to be staying with us for a while."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both,"

Marco's parents stared in shock and Marco looked at Star and slightly smirked, "C'mon, you don't have to be polite to these assholes. They're not worth the shit on the ground."

"But I must, Marco. It isn't proper for a princess to show any type of disrespect to their elders,"

Marco sighed and rolled his eyes, "You're a goody-goody, aren't you?" Star slightly smiled and Marco rubbed the top of her head, "Heh, normally I hate being around goody-goody's, but I suppose I'm going to have to make an exception since you'll be living with us." Marco picked up Star's trunk and sighed, "Alright girly, let's go. I'll show you to your room," Star nodded and the two teenagers walked up the stairs without another word.

The two walked into a room and Marco set the trunk down and sighed, "Well welcome to your home during your time here," he looked at Star and smirked, "My room's right across the hall if you need me…but if uh…if you'd rather talk to my parents, I understand."

Star smiled and hugged the rough boy, shocking him, "Thank you for showing me around on my first day Marco."

Marco slightly smiled before hugging her back, "Yeah, no problem girly," he broke from the hug and turned and began walking out of the room, "Anyway, I'll be in my room if you need me. But like I said, I won't take any offense if you'd rather ask my parents for anything," Star frowned slightly and nodded as she watched Marco walk out of the room.

Marco walked into his room and slammed the door shut before walking up to the window and opened it. Pulling out the pack of cigarettes from his pocket, he took on out and put it in his mouth and lit it before taking a long drag, "Well…now she's going to go to my parents and they're going to tell her their side of the story and then completely obliterate mine and I'll be alone again," he leaned up against the window frame and frowned as he watched cars drive down the street.

 _ **This is the first chapter to this. I know a few other people have written a princess and bad boy au and everything and I'd like to apologize if I accidently take the ideas from their respected writers without knowing. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks of the first chapter.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Oracle6044: His story will be revealed in this chapter.**_

 _ **Jordan: Yeah, I know, but I wanted to mix a few things up. Good to know.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Marco laid on his bed and stared up at the ceiling with a hardened look on his face. He heard the door open and he looked up to see Star walking into the room with her head down. Confused, he sat up and arched a brow, "Hey blondie, is everything okay?" Star looked up with a frown, "Hey…what's wrong girly? Did my parents say something that upset you?"

"Marco…I need to know…what happened to you? Why does everyone in school and your parents think you're nothing more than a troublemaker?" Marco sighed and shook his head before looking away, "Please Marco. I want to know why people say those things about you. You don't seem like a bad guy,"

"It's a long and probably stupid story," Marco laid back and Star looked at him with a frown on her face, "I don't want to be the reason you get in trouble in school tomorrow. You might want to get back to bed,"

"No," Marco looked at her with narrowed eyes and Star looked down, "I would like to know what happened to you two years ago. I want to know what happened, Marco,"

Marco groaned and sat up, "This isn't exactly something I like talking about, but it happened two years ago when I was trying to date this girl named Jackie Thomas." Star frowned and Marco shook his head, "I had a few friends during the time, and after a poor choice of wording, one of my friends, Ferguson, turned around and began dating Jackie, end of discussion!"

"Marco," Star took hold of his hand and he looked up and panted, "Please tell me what happened. I would like the full story,"

Marco took a deep breath and frowned, "My friends, Alfonzo and Ferguson were trying to help me work up the courage to ask Jackie out. Now, I don't know if they were joking or being serious at the time, but they said that I was too scrawny to date Jackie and then they made a fucking comment on how Jackie will never bother with a safety obsessed freak." Star frowned and Marco shook his head, "I guess I processed it as a joke and I decided to return fire and called Ferguson fat and called Alfonzo a scrawny nerd who will never get laid. They fell silent and walked out of the house. I haven't seen them for the rest of the weekend and thought nothing of it."

"So…so what happened?" Marco looked at her and Star leaned closer to him, "If you had thought they were joking, why would they act that way when you decided to joke as well,"

"Well like I said, I haven't seen them for the rest of the weekend. When I went to school the following Monday, I saw posters on the walls of me with some hateful slurs, depicting me as a rapist, a twofaced friend and someone who just wants to get in bed with Jackie to name a few." Star's eyes widened and Marco took a deep breath, "At first, no one said anything, the halls were completely silent. I didn't know rather they were thinking it was just some stupid joke or not."

"So what happened?" Marco frowned and Star looked down, "I'm sorry…if you want, I can leave,"

"No, I'd rather tell you my side of the story so this way when you hear the others…you'll know the whole story and I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to leave," Marco took a deep breath before continuing, "So after a while, people started throwing books at me, shouting multiple slurs and everything. I went to some childhood friends of mine and hoped they would be there to support me. However, someone of the other comments that were written…well…their loyalty lies in a bunch of rumors. After being shunned by everyone in school, I lost it and started to attack anyone who decided to fuck with me. Long story short, I ended up friendless and had two weeks of detention. When I got home, instead of being there to help me, my parents scolded me. Apparently, the sick fuckers who made those posters decided to stop by the house and show them some of them. You know, normal parents will talk to their children. Mine? Fuck no, they were quick to jump to conclusions and on top of my detentions, I was grounded for a month. When they learned that I got into several fights in school, they added an additional month to my grounding."

"But…Marco, why would you sink to their level. You know that none of those rumors are true, so why would you let yourself lose control?"

"I wasn't thinking clearly at the time, and now it cost me everything." Marco stood up and Star looked at him in confusion, "You know what? I say fuck it and we skip school tomorrow," Star's eyes widened and Marco smirked, "If we go in then I'm going to up beating the living shit out of everyone there and I personally don't want those losers brainwashing you,"

"But Marco, we'll get in trouble and my parents will send me to Saint Olga's," Star frowned and Marco looked confused, "Please Marco, I don't want to get into trouble,"

Marco sighed and rubbed the top of her head, "Look blondie, if we do get caught, I'll take full responsibility. I wouldn't want you to get into trouble," Star frowned and Marco shook his head, "Look goody-goody, there's a stupid assembly tomorrow and I for one hate those fucking time wasters."

Star frowned and sighed, "Do you promise we won't get in trouble? I don't want to go back to Saint Olga's,"

"I promise girly, if we somehow get caught, I'll take full responsibility and whatever punishment they want to give," Star frowned and Marco sighed, "But if you don't want to, I'll walk you to school and then pick you up after,"

"I…I…I don't know," Star looked down and Marco arched a brow, "I don't want to go to school without my guide and I don't want you to get in trouble," she looked up with tears forming in her eyes, "Can you please come to school with me tomorrow? Please," Marco frowned and rubbed the top of her head, "Marco?"

"I'll think about it, goody-goody, but if I do decide to go to school tomorrow, I'm not going to be held responsible for my actions." Star sighed and nodded.

 _ **Some background for Marco's behavior, and the other half will be explained next chapter. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Deathclaw2010: Lighten up? Sorry, but I don't see why I would need to lighten up. I just decided to give him a different reason for his behavior.**_

 _ **Anyway, here's the next chapter**_

Star and Marco walked down the street as the crisp autumn air blew past them. Star looked at Marco and frowned at the hardened look on his face, "Marco?" Marco looked at her in confusion, "I'm sorry…if you want to skip school…you can, but I don't want you to get in trouble and…"

"I'm not going to let those assholes harass you." Marco sighed and shook his head, "I might hate assemblies and everything, but I guess I can grin and bear it." Marco smirked and rubbed the top of Star's head, "Besides, I don't want those bastards taking advantage of your good nature, goody-goody," Star slightly smiled and nodded as hey continued to walk down the street.

The two teenagers walked up to their lockers and began turning the dials, "So you're showing the new girl around, huh Diaz?" Marco growled and looked back to see Janna Ordonia standing behind them with a smirk crossing her lips. Marco narrowed his eyes and Janna walked up to them, "You know, just because she's new doesn't mean you can take advantage of her. It isn't a good idea to try and bed…"

"I strongly advise you to shut the fuck up Janna, before I send you to the nurse's office," Marco narrowed his eyes and cracked his knuckles and Janna continued to smirk, "I'm serious Janna, get out of here!"

"And what are you going to do about, Diaz?"

Star frowned and looked at Marco in confusion, "Marco? Who is this?"

"Janna Ordonia, one of my former childhood friends and one of the first bitches to turn on me," Marco hissed and walked up to Janna, "Last warning Janna, go away or I'll kick your fucking ass!"

Janna rolled her eyes and looked at Star, "Do you want to know the story about this worthless bastard? Why he has no friends?" Star frowned and Janna laughed, "He raped a girl he had a crush on and then tried to blame it on someone else," Star looked at Marco and Marco frowned and looked away, "He was planning on something else, but he had to leave before someone…"

"Marco told me what happened…and I believe him," Janna's eyes widened and Marco looked at her in shock, "I'm sorry I interrupted you, I know that's rude, but Marco told me that two of his friends were trying to help him date a girl and after some bad wording, everyone believed Marco was a monster when he isn't."

"So you lied to her and…" before she could finish, Marco grabbed her by the arms and pinned her to the locker.

Marco growled and narrowed his eyes as his grip tightened as Janna's arms, "Out of the respect of our former friendship, I'm not going to kick your ass right now. Next time, you won't be so lucky," before he released her, he punched the locker next to her and Janna flinched, "Now I strongly advise you to get the hell away from us," he threw her to the ground with a force and Janna stood up and scurried away from the two.

Marco sighed and began opening his locker, "Marco?" he stopped and looked at Star with narrowed eyes. Star frowned and took hold of Marco's hand, "Please don't get into any fights today. I don't want you to get into trouble,"

Marco shook his head and took a few books out of his locker before slamming it shut, "Look Estrella, I'm not a pushover. I'm not going to let these bastards…"

"If you attack them, you're going to give them more reasons to harass you," Marco stopped and looked at her, "I believe you wouldn't have tried something like that and I believe you wouldn't attempt to, but if you keep attacking people and getting into fights like this, you can get into some serious trouble," she hugged him and Marco's eyes widened, "Please…please try your best to ignore them."

Marco sighed and shook his head before breaking from the hug and rubbed the top of Star's head, "Yeah, I'll try to ignore them," Star softly smiled and the sound of the bell ringing assaulted their ears and Marco chuckled, "Well we better get to the auditorium before we're late and you get in trouble," Star nodded and the two of them, along with several other students walked down the hall to the auditorium.

Star sat and listened as the principal spoke. She looked over at Marco and saw he had his head down and his phone, "Marco," Marco looked up with a confused look, "Please put that away. It's considered rude to not pay attention when your elders are speaking."

"Heh, come on, goody-goody, I was just playing a game," Star pouted and Marco sighed and shook his head before looking back at his phone, "Look goody-goody, I openly admitted that I hate these things and since I don't want any of these bastards take advantage of your kind nature, I'm going to come to this stupid thing, but I won't pay attention to what that cheapskate has to say," Star sighed and shook her head before looking back up.

The students walked out of the auditorium and Marco stretched and laughed, "I told you, blondie, these assemblies are complete time wasters and shouldn't exist,"

Star looked at him and slightly frowned, "Mr. Diaz," Marco groaned before turning around and spotted the principal walking towards them with an angered expression crossing his face, "Do you find it funny to threaten a fellow student?"

"Truth? No, but I'm not the type of guy to take shit from anyone, so in away, Janna's threat was justified."

"I gave you a simple job and you can't even do that right!" Marco smirked as Skeeves groaned and shook his head, "I will see you in afterschool detention. And you better be there!"

"Heh, whatever you say old man," Marco rolled his eyes before he and Star turned and began walking away, "Just don't expect me to be in a good mood when I get there," Skeeves narrowed his eyes as he watched the two walked away from him.

Turning the corner, Star looked at Marco and frowned, "Marco…I knew you were going to get in trouble and now…"

"Relax princess, it's fine, this isn't my first detention and it probably won't be my last," Marco chuckled, "I'll let you call my parents to come pick you up after school. This way no one can harass you or anything."

"No," Marco looked at her in confusion and Star frowned and looked down, "I will be fine Marco, thank you for your concerns though."

Marco sighed and rubbed the top of Star's head, "Alright, but the offer is open if you change your mind later," Star nodded and the two of them continued to walk down the hall.

 _ **Here's the next chapter. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sanmon: That's fine, everyone is entitled to their own opinion, but may I ask why?**_

 _ **RobLebron: Well all I can see is wait and see what I have planned.**_

 _ **Any who, here's the next chapter. Please enjoy.**_

Marco walked up to the door leading to the principal's office and he groaned and shook his head, "Are you sure you don't want to call my parents to come pick you up?" he looked back and saw Star standing behind him, "I'll feel better if you had someone with you while I serve detention,"

"I'm sure Marco, thank you for offering." Star softly smiled and Marco arched a brow, "I know where the house is Marco. I will be fine,"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "Alright, but if someone harasses you…I think it might be a good idea to try and fight back," Star frowned, "If you want, I can teach you a few moves to defend yourself."

"Marco, it's improper for a princess to fight." Star sighed, "I have my wand with me. I should be fine," Marco rolled his eyes and rubbed the top of her head before turning around and walked into the office while Star turned and walked down the hall towards the exit.

Star walked down the street with a slight frown on her face. Turning the corner, she stopped and saw Janna, Jackie, Alfonzo and Ferguson standing in front of her. She slowly backed away and Alfonzo and Ferguson walked up to her, "We've heard about Diaz being your guide," Alfonzo smirked and reached out towards her and began groping her breasts, "Maybe you would like a new guide…for a small fee of course,"

"Please stop. This is inappropriate and uncomfortable,"

"Don't be like that, I promise you'll change your mind in a minute," Ferguson smirked before he and Alfonzo fell back with a force.

The four looked back and saw Marco standing next to Star with narrowed eyes, "What? You're supposed to be in detention!"

Marco chuckled and shook his head, "One round of poker and the cheap son of a bitch was forced to let me go…and in all honesty, I think it was probably the best decision he's made in the longest time." He looked at Star and frowned, "I knew I should've called my parents. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Marco…but what did you mean by a round of poker?"

"I wasn't going to serve a detention so I had a few options, wait for Principal fat ass to take a shit, bride or play one round of poker. I told him if I win then he'd have to let me go and if he won I'd give him fifty bucks. Cheap bastard took the bet,"

"Well it's good to see you're out of detention, but we really need to…"

"Janna, Janna, Janna, didn't I spare you from a brutal ass kicking earlier because of our past friendship?" Marco smirked and cracked his knuckles, "Apparently you're just a dim as the rest of these losers,"

"Marco," Star placed a hand on his shoulder and he looked back in confusion, "You don't have to sink to their level. I don't want you to get in trouble,"

Marco took a few deep breaths and Jackie laughed, "So you went from a troublemaker to being pussy-whipped and…" before she could finish, Jackie doubled over in pain and grunted.

Everyone looked at Marco in shock and Marco narrowed his eyes, "I'm getting pretty sick of your shit Jackie, so I'm telling you now, either shut the fuck up or I'll gladly send you to the hospital!" he looked at Janna, Alfonzo and Ferguson and snapped, "And that goes for the rest of you! Next time you'll have a free trip to the hospital!"

"Marco," Star held his hand and Marco looked at her, "Let's just get home. I don't want to see you get into serious trouble or anything." Marco sighed and Star pouted, "Please Marco,"

"Alright, let's go home," Star softly smiled and nodded before the two of them walked past the four without giving a second glance.

The two walked through the front door and were greeted by venomous glare from Marco's parents. Marco's father stood and walked towards them. Before Rafael could say anything, Marco punched him across the jaw and smirked, "C'mon pops, do you really think you could do something that the idiots at school haven't done already?"

"We've heard you were to serve detention because you threatened your friend Janna and…"

"Friend, ma?" Marco smirked and shook his head, "Look ma, if they were friends, they wouldn't have spread those goddamn rumors about me wanting to rape Jackie. And besides, I made a bet with Mr. Krabs, I mean the principal…sorry, I always confuse the two. I won and he had to let me go if he didn't want to suffer some injuries." His parents looked at their son in shock while Star stared at him in confusion and Marco chuckled, "Anyway, we have homework to do. Normally I'd blow it off, but I don't want to upset this lovely lady," he wrapped an arm around Star and the two teenagers began walking up the stairs.

The two teenagers sat in Marco's room and Star looked at Marco, "Marco? Who is Mr. Krabs and why did you confuse him for the principal?" Marco chuckled and shook his head, "Marco?"

"Ah, it's nothing princess. Mr. Krabs is a character from a cartoon I used to watch. The reason I made that reference is because the principal and that particular character are both extremely cheap." Marco sighed and looked out the window, "Anyway…I'm sorry you had to see that side of me. I didn't want to get violent in front of you, but when I saw that four-eyed fuck grope you like that…I felt something take control and my only thought was to keep those bastards from hurting you."

Star sighed and shook her head before softly smiling, "Thank you Marco, that was stupid but kind," Marco chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, "Now we must get started on our homework. We don't want to get into trouble,"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "Can't be a bad girl for a night, can you?" Star frowned and Marco sighed and rubbed the top of her head, "Alright, girly, let's get our homework started," Star smiled and nodded before the two of them walked up to the bed and sat down and began working on their homework.

 _ **This didn't take much time to write this chapter. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**RobLebron: Thanks. I suppose I can do something like that.**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

Star and Marco sat in Star's room, doing their homework when Star looked at her loner friend and slightly frowned, "Marco," Marco looked up and arched a brow in confusion, "I…I want…I'm sorry, forget I said anything,"

She looked down and continued her homework when Marco put a hand on top of hers and she looked up and Marco narrowed his eyes, "What's wrong Estrella? Did someone else pick on you or something?"

"No, nothing like that," Sar sighed and shook her head, "Marco, my mother called me last night and she said that the Butterfly family is having a formal gathering and she said I'm allowed to invite a guest and I was hoping you'd come with me." Marco looked confused and Star frowned, "I don't want to go alone and I don't want to leave you alone and have you attack people and…"

"Calm down, princess," Marco sighed and rubbed the top of her head, "So when is this party?"

"Tomorrow," Star frowned, "But Marco, you can't get into a fight at the gathering or else my parents will force me to stay on Mewni and they'll send you back to earth and…"

"Well…that might be a bit of a challenge, but if it means the person who is kind as all hell gets to stay on earth, I suppose I can try," Marco smirked and Star softly smiled, "So this formal thing…I have to wear a suit, right?"

"Well yes, but don't worry Marco," Star smiled and looked down, "No one will know about this,"

"Heh, if you say so," Marco closed his book and stood up before turning and walking towards the door, "I'll be in my room if you need me," Star softly smiled and nodded as she watched Marco walk out of the room and closed the door behind him.

The two stood in front of a dimensional portal, wearing formal clothes and Star looked at Marco, "Are you ready Marco?"

"Heh, like I have a choice," he looked at Star and smirked, "Let's go," Star nodded and the two of them walked through the portal before it closed behind them.

Music filled the air as Star led Marco around, introducing him to her family. A light hissing sound caught the attention of everyone and they looked back to see Star's mother standing at a podium and got ready to speak, "Welcome everyone to the Silver Ball. This evening's entertainment is brought to you by the Butterfly family royal orchestra," Everyone cheered and Star lightly nudged Marco and he began clapping as well.

Music began filling the air again and Star frowned slightly and sighed as she looked up to the half Latino teen, "I guess we can go. This is the last song and we haven't…" Marco held his hand out and Star looked at him in confusion, "Marco?"

"Well you were nice enough to invite me here, so I think the very lease I can do is give you one dance," Star slightly smiled and took hold of Marco's hand and the two of them began dancing and everyone looked at them.

Marco spun Star around before holding her close and dipped her. Star stared at him in shock as they danced around as the music played and a small smile crept across her face. The music soon died down and everyone stopped. Star stared at Marco with wide eyes as they heard a bell ringing and heard Star's mother, "And that is the closing of the Silver Ball," everyone cheered as Marco moved away from Star and Star frowned as she watched him walk away.

The two teenagers stepped through the portal leading to Star's room and Star looked at Marco as he took the tie off, "Marco?" he stopped and looked at her in confusion, "You didn't have to do that. I would've been just fine if we had just gone and not dance."

"Don't worry about it girly, you were nice enough to invite me to that ball thing, I thought that I could dance with you at least once." Marco smirked and rubbed the top of her head, "Anyway, since it's the weekend, we don't have to worry about school tomorrow. How about we sneak downstairs when my parents go to bed and watch some movies?" Star frowned and Marco arched a brow, "What's wrong girly?"

"Marco…that will be wrong and we can get in trouble. I don't want to get sent back to Saint Olga's," Star frowned and Marco groaned, "I'm sorry…maybe we can…"

"Look Star, I'm not going to force you to do something you're uncomfortable with," Marco sighed and rubbed the top of her head again, "But if you change your mind, I'll be downstairs, okay?" Star frowned and nodded before Marco turned and walked out of the room.

Star walked down the stairs and saw Marco sitting on the couch with a bowl of popcorn on the table in front of him, "Marco?" he looked back and Star frowned and looked away, "May I join you?" Marco smirked and waved her over and Star walked over to him and sat down next to him. Marco wrapped an arm around her and held her close as they sat and watched the movie in silence.

 _ **I did not have anything planned much for this chapter, mainly because I have something planned in the next one and I didn't want to waste it in this one. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**RobLebron: No problem. Keep reading.**_

 _ **Jordan: Heh, yeah, I decided to make the reference because…well because the two are practically the same. Good to know. You got it.**_

 _ **I did have something else planned for this chapter, but if I don't get this out of the way now, I may never get around to it. Please enjoy.**_

Star and Marco walked through the entrance of the park and Star looked around in silence. Marco looked at her and smirked, "Hey goody-goody," Star looked at him in confusion and Marco led her by the arm, "C'mon, I'll push you on the swing."

"Push," Star sounded confused, "Marco's, that's very mean and inappropriate,"

Marco smirked and rolled his eyes, "Just follow me, girly," he led her by the arm towards the swings. Marco stepped aside and gestured to one fo the swings, "Girly, if you will sit down, I will gladly push you," Star looked confused before sitting down and tightly held on to the chain links attached to the bars above them and Marco began pushing her.

Star smiled as the wind blew past her hair and Marco continued to lightly push her. Marco smirked when he heard Star lightly giggled before they heard laughter coming from behind them. Marco stopped pushing Star and Star stood up as the two of them saw Janna and Jackie walking up to them. Marco narrowed his eyes and tightened his fists, "What in the fuck are you morons doing here?"

"Marco, don't start, not today," Star pleaded and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "I don't want you getting in trouble,"

Marco took a few deep breaths as his fists began to lax, "Yeah, you wouldn't want to scare the blonde bitch, would you?" Jackie snickered and Marco narrowed his eyes, "I mean she is the only one to show you kindness…until she realizes that you're going to rape her when you get the chance to, you sick per…" before Jackie could finish, she fell back with a force.

Jackie grunted as she held her cheek and sat up. The two stared at Marco and Janna narrowed her eyes, "What the hell, Diaz? Don't you have any standards?"

"Yeah, my standards are this. You don't fuck with me unless you want to get your ass kicked and Janna, I spared you a few days ago and today…I'm not feeling so generous." Janna looked confused before she fell back.

She looked up and held her cheek and narrowed her eyes, "You could've warned me you were about to slug me!" Marco smirked and cracked his knuckles, "What did I do?"

"Oh Janna, sweet, stupid Janna. You were one of my friends, someone I can you count on, but you decided to believe those stupid rumors. You, Sabrina, Chantelle, Alfonzo, Ferguson…you're all a bunch of hypocrites." He hoisted her up by her jacket and chuckled, "So instead of being nice, I'm going to kick your ass," in a single move, Marco threw her against the chain-link fence.

Star quickly jumped up from the swing and walked up to Marco. She gently wrapped her arms around Marco and frowned, "Marco…please stop this. I know there is good in you, but you have to stop," Marco looked down in shock at the blonde-haired princess before sighing.

Janna and Jackie watched as Marco wrapped his arms around Star, "You might want to…" before Janna could finish, Marco wrapped his arms around Star and held her close as he hugged her back.

Star sighed and softly smiled and she nuzzled closer into Marco's arms, "Thank you Marco, I don't want you to get in trouble,"

"Yeah, I know blondie, I know," Marco sighed and rubbed Star's back before glaring at Janna and Jackie and narrowed his eyes, "Well…since you two assholes ruined our morning, I guess we'll be leaving." He looked down at Star and slightly smirked, "C'mon girly, we can find something else to do," Star nodded and the two of them turned and walked away from Janna and Jackie and out of the park.

The two teenagers walked through the glass doors of a theater and Star looked around in wonder. Marco looked at Star and chuckled, "Welcome to the movie theaters, Estrella." Star looked at him in confusion as he took her by the arm and led her towards the teller counter, "C'mon, since you invited me to that dance thing last night, I figure I'd take you to see a movie,"

"Um…okay,"

"Don't worry, it's completely legal," Marco smirked and rubbed the top of Star's head, "I wouldn't do anything that could get you in trouble."

"But you just beat up two girls, Marco," Star frowned and Marco sighed, "I know what they did to you…how they abandoned you, but two wrongs don't make a right Marco," Marco lifted his arm up and Star flinched, "Please don't hit me,"

She tightly closed her eyes only to open them a second later when she felt Marco rub the top of her head, "I'm not going to hit you girly. You were the only person to have shown me any kindness in two years, but I told you, this is how I am and a simple lecture isn't going to change that. And besides, they ruined our morning, I couldn't let them get away with that,"

"I just don't want you to get in trouble Marco," Star frowned and Marco sighed, "For future reference, can you please try to talk things over instead of using your fists?"

"I'm not making any promises, but I suppose I can try," Star gave a slight smile and nodded, "C'mon, I said I was going to take you to see a movie and I'll be damned if I'll be branded a liar," Star nodded again and the two of them walked up to the window and Marco paid for their tickets before stepping through the doors on the side of the teller counter.

 _ **Like I said at the beginning, I had something else planned, but I needed to get this out first. And I'm going to make this work for my next chapter. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**RobLebron: You're welcome. Keep reading.**_

 _ **Jordan: You're welcome. It's cool, I figured I'd shuffle a few things around so it doesn't seem rushed. So again, it's cool.**_

 _ **Please enjoy the next chapter everyone.**_

Star and Marco walked out of the theater and walked in the opposite direction of the other patrons. Star smiled and looked at Marco, "So that was a movie? Do you think we can go again some time," Marco looked at her with a hardened look on his face and Star slightly, "I mean…if we can, I'd like to go back to see a movie again some time…please?"

"You don't have to be so polite girly, we'll go back one day," Marco rubbed the top of her head as they continued to walk down the street, "Anyway we better get back to the house before my parents decide to call the cops and have me arrested and have a restraining order for you placed against me." Star looked confused and Marco took her by the hand, "Let's just go, Princess Goody-Goody," Star slowly nodded as the two of them hurried down the street.

The two teenagers walked through the front door and Marco looked around with narrowed eyes, "Marco," he looked back in slight annoyance, "You shouldn't sneak around like this. It isn't polite and your parents…"

"Will ground him if they catch him," they looked back and Marco growled when they his parents standing in front of them, "Well Marco, do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"What? We went to the park and then I decided to take Star to see a movie,"

"And before that, you brutally beat Janna and Jackie up," his mother narrowed her eyes and Marco glared at her, "You almost sent them to the hospital and…"

"Almost wished I had," Star frowned and Marco walked up to his parents, "We were just having a nice day at the park and those morons decided to try and ruin that. I decided to teach them a simple lesson, don't fuck with me!" the room fell silent and Marco groaned, "And just so you know…"

Star walked up to him and began whispering in his ear, "Marco, may I speak to you in my room please?" Marco looked at her in confusion and Star frowned, "Please? It's pretty important," Marco sighed and nodded before glaring at his parents as he led Star up the stairs.

The two walked into Star's room and Marco closed the door before looking at Star in confusion, "Alright girly, I owe you for getting me away from my parents, but you said you had something important to talk to me about. Is everything okay?"

Star began fidgeting and bit her lip, "Marco, I'm from a place called Mewni and on Mewni, people go through something called Mewberty," Marco looked confused and Star frowned as she slowly walked up to him, "Marco, can you please help me?"

"Help you how?" Star frowned and looked down, "What's wrong girly? How can I help you?" Sar bit her lip and Marco arched a brow, "What's wrong, Estrella? You look like you're in pain,"

"Marco…this will be wrong and I know my parents will send me back to Saint Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses if it wasn't for the fact that I'm going through Mewberty…Marco, I need you to make love to me," Marco's eyes widened, "Please Marco, I wouldn't ask you if it weren't for the Mewberty."

Marco sighed and shook his head, "Look Star, if my parents catch us, they're going to think I forced you and…"

"Please Marco, I wouldn't ask if I weren't in pain," Star pleaded, "Please," Marco looked at her and sighed before lifting her head up and pressed his lips against hers and Star's eyes widened.

Marco backed away and sighed, "If we're going to do this…we're going to do this right…this way you don't think I'm just a bastard afterwards," Star slightly frowned and Marco shook, "I don't want to seem like a bastard who…" before he could finish, Star pressed her lips against his again and she began pulling him towards the bed.

The two teenagers laid on the bed and Star turned and laid on top of Marco with a small smile crossing her lips, "Thank you for helping me, Marco," before Marco could reply, he felt Star grab his dick and then he felt Star's pussy wrap around it. Marco slightly smirked and put his hands on Star's hips and saw up before moving Star at a steady pace.

Star had her back and arms pinned to the wall. She panted as she felt Marco's dick roughly move in and out of her and Marco sucked the side of her neck. Sweat ran down their bodies as Star wiggled her arms free and wrapped them around Marco's neck. Marco looked up and Star gave a small seductive smile, "Keep going Marco. This is really helping," Marco smirked and pressed his lips against hers as he continued to move his dick in and out of her wet pussy, causing her to moan in his mouth.

Star bit down on Marco shoulder and muffled her screaming as she felt Marco's semen overflood her womb, breaking skin and drawling blood. She pulled up and frowned at the small trickle of blood on Marco's shoulder, "I'm sorry Marco, I didn't men to draw blood,"

Marco smirked and pulled out of Star's pussy and watched as the semen dripped down her legs and he set her down on the bed before laying down next to her, "Don't worry about it, girly, I'm used to pain." He sighed and wrapped an arm around her, "Anyway, did that help? Did I hurt you?"

"Yes and no, thank you Marco," Star smiled and nuzzled deeper in Marco's arm, "If you didn't help me, I would've been in a great deal pain," Marco sighed and lightly stroked her hair, "I must tell my mother about this though."

"Do you have to?"

"I'm sorry Marco, but it wouldn't be proper if I don't tell her and she'd find out by someone else," she looked up with a faint frown crossing her lips, "I'm sorry, but if my mother were to find out from someone else, she may think I'm rebelling and she would send me to Saint Olga's Reform School,"

"Well we wouldn't want that, now would we," Marco sighed and continued to stroke her hair, "I guess you're going to call your mom tonight or something," Star hummed and nodded as she nuzzled closer to Marco and slowly drifted off to sleep, "Well I guess it can't be avoided," he kissed the top of her head and began rubbing her back when his eyes widened, "Uh…what's wrong with your back?"

"Mewberty wings," Star yawned and laid her head on his chest, "It's normal for Mewmans," Marco sighed and nodded and the two of them began falling asleep in each other's arms.

 _ **And the Mewberty chapter is done. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**RobLebron: He's not really getting soft or anything, he's just trying to be nicer to Star. You got it, buddy.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter everyone.**_

Star and Marco walked through the doors of the school where the students glared at them with icy cold glares. Marco narrowed his eyes and glared intensely at the student body. Jackie walked up to them and looked at Star and smirked, "So…you slept with the rapist?" the two looked shock and Jackie snickered, "I guess that makes you a blond slut,"

"Shut up, Jackie before I decide to teach you a lesson,"

"Oh, we're so scared," Alfonzo laughed, "You're nothing but a lonely bastard and your friend is the slut of the century," he looked at Star and smirked, "Isn't that right, you little whore?" Star looked down and fought the tears that threatened to face, "Oh are you going to cry? Well go ahead and cry you big…" before he could finish, Marco grabbed him by the throat and began leading him towards his locker.

Opening the locker, Marco shoved the teen in it and closed it before turning the dial, "Have fun suffocating, you ugly son of a bitch!" he looked back and narrowed his eyes at the other students, "Do you bastards have anything to say!"

"Mr. Diaz!" he looked back and glared at the principal, "You do know…"

"You were standing there the entire time and you didn't say anything when they were harassing Star and now you've…" his eyes widened as he looked back and saw Star hurry out of the school, "Fuck!" he looked back and glared at the principal and grabbed him by the shirt, "Punish these fucking morons! Not me, not Star! I wouldn't have shoved the four-eyed freak into my locker if he didn't call Star a whore!" he pushed him into the lockers before looking back and punched Jackie across the jaw before following Star out of the school.

Marco ran through the front door and up the stairs. Stopping in front of Star's room, he sighed and reached for the knob. Opening the door, he stepped inside and saw Star sitting on her bed with her back towards him, "Hey Estrella," she looked back with slightly red eyes, "I don't know how the morons found out about last night, and I'm sorry that they did,"

"It's fine Marco, I know you wouldn't tell anyone," Star frowned and Marco walked up to her and hugged her and Star leaned closer to him, "But what they said about me being a…you know…it was mean," Marco sighed and nodded as he rubbed her back, "Why would they say something like that?"

"Because I told you, they're nothing but a bunch of assholes who have to harass people so they can feel good about themselves," Star frowned and Marco continued to comfort her, "C'mon, we're going to skip school today and watch movies and I'll make us some of my nachos," Star looked up and Marco chuckled, "Don't worry, you won't get in trouble for skipping school for one day. And even if you do, I'll take full responsibility. I'm not going to force you to go back to a place where the assholes called you a whore,"

Star sighed and leaned up against Marco, "Thank you, Marco," Marco sighed and nodded before helping Star up and the two of them walked out of the room and down the stairs.

The two teenagers sat on the couch with a plate of nachos on the table in front of them and a movie playing on the TV. Star frowned and leaned up against Marco. Marco looked down and frowned, "Hey," Star looked up and Marco sighed, "Are you okay girly?" Star shook her head and Marco rubbed her back, "Don't listen to them. They're not worth the shit on the ground and I even threatened Skeeves,"

"What,"

"He saw the whole school calling you names and he didn't say a damn thing to those worthless bastards. So after I stuffed the little nerd into my locker, I told the principal to punish the little rat bastards and to leave us alone. After that I threw him against the lockers and came home to check on you,"

Star sighed and slightly smiled before scooted closer to the half Latino teen, "Thank you Marco, you didn't have to do that, but thank you,"

"Don't worry about it Estrella. You're too kind to be treated like that and…"

"Marco Ubaldo Diaz!" he growled and looked up to see his parents walking through the front door, "What is the meaning of…"

"You know what, pops? Let's have a little chat called the law of the universe. What goes around comes around," he stood up and walked up to his parents, not noticing the frown forming across Star's lips, "Those useless bastards were calling Star a whore, and you know what? The principal was right there when they said it! So I grabbed the four-eyed fucker and shoved him in my locker and then I threatened Skeeves to deal with the assholes who start the problem, not the ones who end the fucking issues!" his parents looked shocked as Marco continued to walk up to them, "Star ran out of the school in tears and I followed her home! I told her that we can skip school, watch movies and eat nachos so she can calm down!"

"Marco, don't you dare turn this…"

"How about shutting up for a minute, ma? Someone who actually knows what they're doing is talking," Marco glared at his mother, "Anyway, we've been down here, I just put a movie on and now we're trying to enjoy ourselves,"

Star stood up and walked up to Marco. Holding his hand, Marco looked back and Star frowned, "Please don't start Marco. I want to enjoy this time and we can't do that if you're arguing with your parents," Marco took a deep breath and shook his head, "Please Marco. I don't want you to get into any trouble,"

"Heh…you're extremely kindhearted girly, even when those bastards were calling you names." Marco smirked and rubbed the top of her head, "I appreciate you trying to look out for me, but before you came here, I told you that I was alone for two years and that I've developed a sort of tough exterior and now…well now I don't really give a damn about authority figures or those losers I used to call friends,"

Star frowned and leaned up against his back, "Please Marco, you're trying to help me forget what everyone in school said to me. I don't think you can do that if you're in trouble," she wrapped her arms around him and lightly cried in the back of his shoulder, "Please Marco?"

Marco sighed and shook his head before looking back and smirked, "You know what girly, why don't we go watch movies on my laptop up in my room. The air down here is thick with ignorance," he glared at his parents and narrowed his eyes before looking back at Star and smiled, "I'll bring the nachos up," Star looked at him in confusion and Marco rubbed the top of her head, "Don't worry, if my parents say anything, they'll have to say it to me. I won't let them harass you,"

"But…but Marco, bedrooms are meant for sleeping in, not eating in. It won't be polite if we eat upstairs and…"

"Don't worry, goody-goody, whatever mess is made upstairs, I'll clean it," Marco assured, "C'mon, if you don't want me to get in trouble then it might be a good idea to go to another room to continue watching the movie," Star frowned and slightly nodded before Marco picked up the plate of nachos and the two of them began walking up the stairs and went to Marco's room.

The two teenagers sat on the bed with the laptop on the computer chair in front of them and the plate of nachos between them. Marco looked at Star and saw her eyes were fixated on the computer screen, "Are you okay?" Star looked up and slightly frowned, "I don't have to beat the hell out of anyone else tomorrow, do I?"

Star sighed and leaned up against him, "No, thank you Marco," Marco slightly smiled and wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her back as they continued to watch the movie.

 _ **Got this chapter done a lot sooner than I expected. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Guest: It'll be explained in the next few chapters.**_

 _ **RobLebron: Heh, good to know. Hmm…you've put a challenge on my plate my friend. Challenge accepted.**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

Star and Marco walked down the street towards the school. Marco looked at Star and arched a brow, "Are you sure you're want to go to school? We can take another personal day and…"

"I'm fine, thank you Marco," Star softly smiled and shook her head, "I know you're just looking out for me, but I'll be fine. Thank you for your concern," Marco sighed and nodded before rubbing the top of Star's head.

The two walked through the door to the school and the students glared at them. Marco narrowed his eyes and hissed, "What the hell do you losers want!" everyone flinched and Star frowned, "You guys got off easy yesterday, but next time you might be so lucky!"

"Marco, can we just go to our lockers? I don't want another fight breaking out this week," Marco sighed and nodded before the two of them walked down the hall.

Stopping in front of their lockers, they begin turning the dials on their locks. Star looked back and hummed in confusion, "Marco?" he looked at her in confusion, "What's a homecoming?" Marco hummed and Star pointed behind them.

Marco looked back and spotted a poster taped to the wall behind them. He sighed and shook his head, "Damnit. Homecoming is a dance, that's all you need to know," Star looked at him and Marco turned back around and continued opening his locker, "It's just a stupid dance the school has every year,"

"Can we go?" Marco stared at Star in disbelief, "Please Marco? It sounds like it might be fun," Marco sighed and shook his head and Star frowned, "Please Marco? I would like to go and you're the only one in school who won't harass me and…"

"Dances aren't my thing, girly,"

"But…but Marco, you went to the Silver Ball with me and…" he glared at her and Star frowned and looked down, "I guess we can do something else that day," she turned and began opening her locker.

Marco frowned and sighed, "Okay, fine," Star looked up in confusion and Marco shook his head, "We'll go to the homecoming,"

"Marco…"

"I'm not going to deprive you of having a good time. You invited me to that Silver Ball thing, so the very least I can do is take you to homecoming," Sar softly smiled and Marco rubbed the back of his head, "I mean it might be fun and who knows, I might be in a rare form and not want to beat the living hell out of anyone,"

"Please don't Marco," he looked at her in confusion and Star slightly frowned, "I know you hate everyone in school, and while that is inappropriate, I don't want you getting in trouble,"

"God, you sound like a broken record," Star frowned and Marco sighed as he rubbed the top of Star's head, "I know you don't want me to get in trouble, but it's nothing I'm not used to." Star looked at him when a loud bell assaulted their eardrums. Marco closed his locker and smirked, "Well we better get to class," Star nodded and the two of them walked down the hall.

The students sat in their class while the teach wrote on the blackboard. Star looked over at Marco looking down at his phone. Frowning, she sighed and caught Marco's attention, "Please pay attention Marco. This seems important," Marco rolled his at his phone again, eyes and looked down, "Please Marco."

Marco let out a frustrated groan and shook his head before putting his phone away, "There, my phone is away," Star frowned and Marco sighed, "I'm sorry girly, I just hate school," Star nodded before looking back up at the teacher.

The students walked out of their classrooms and to their lockers. Star looked at Marco as he leaned up against the locker and took his phone out and began running his fingers across the screen, "Marco?" he stopped and looked at her in confusion, "Can we match for homecoming?" Marco arched a brow, "Match in color? Please,"

"Star, I really don't think…" Star frowned and looked down and Marco sighed and shook his head, "I suppose we can do something like that," Star looked up and Marco reached over and rubbed the top of her head, "I don't know how you do this girly, but I can't say no to you,"

"I'm sorry," Marco looked at her in confusion, "It's not proper for a princess to constantly want like this and…"

"But you're not a princess, you're a little…" Marco turned around and punched Brittney into a locker before grabbing her by the arm and pinned her against the locker, his forearm pressed against her throat.

The Asian diva looked down in shock, "Now I know you weren't going to say what I think you were going to say, were you Wong?" Star frowned and Brittney coughed as Marco applied pressure to her throat, "Now, you're going to tell me how you and these moronic bastards found out about me and Star unless you want a black eye and then another to match the first," Brittney gasped and Marco moved his forearm away from her throat.

Brittney coughed and panted, "O…Ordonia. She climbed the tree outside your house and watched you two. She told us when you two were finished and…" Marco dropped her to the tile floor and glared down at her intensely and Brittney's eyes widened.

Star frowned and took hold of Marco's hand, "Marco…don't do this," he looked back and Star walked up to him and leaned up against him, "Let's just get our books and get to our next class." Marc sighed and shook his head before he and Star opened their lockers and grabbed their books before turning around and walked away from the captain of the cheerleaders.

The two walked into the classroom and saw several students glaring at them. Marco narrowed his eyes and glared back as he led Star to her desk and sat down beside her as the teacher stepped into the room and began writing on the blackboard.

 _ **Here's the next chapter. Yes, I made Janna the crazed stalker because…I think it suits her personality perfectly. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**RobLebron: Yeah, sorry about nulling your request partially void and everything. I have something planned and I'm going to continue with it right now.**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

Star, in a dark blue dress, and Marco, in a dark blue suit, walked into the gymnasium where Star looked around in wonder at the lights and decorations. Marco chuckled and shook his head, "I guess Skeeves isn't as cheap as he appears. A lot of this looks like it put a dent in the old man's wallet." Star looked at him and Marco chuckled, "I'm surprised he's even allowing homecoming."

Star frowned and took hold of his hand, "Marco, rather he spent a lot or a little for homecoming, it is polite to joke like that." Marco sighed and rolled his eyes, "Can we please enjoy the dance? Please,"

Marco sighed and reluctantly nodded, "You're here," they looked back and saw Jackie, Janna and Hope standing a few feet behind them, "Well it's official, this dance is ruined."

"Yeah, can't imagine why…oh wait, it's because you three jokers are here," Marco snickered and Star frowned, "Maybe you idiots can…"

"Marco, you promised me you wouldn't start," Star began pulling on his arm, "Let's just go somewhere else. We don't have to stay here,"

Marco sighed and Hope snickered "Yeah, wouldn't want to scare the bitch a…" before Hope could finish, Marco grabbed her by the throat and glared at her with narrowed eyes and Star frowned.

Marco tightened his grip and hissed through his teeth, "Call me every name in the book, spit on me, throw food and drinks on me and I'll laugh about it and then kick your ass a minute later, but you are not to insult Star unless you want to me to show you what I'm capable of," he tightened his grip and Hope began gasping for air.

Star walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder and Marco looked back in confusion. Star frowned and wrapped her arms around his neck and lightly hugged him, "Please Marco. We can walk away and we won't get in trouble. Please let her go," Marco sighed before letting Hope go, "Let's go somewhere else Marco, please."

"Yeah, aright girly," Star softly smiled as the two of them turned and walked away from the three girls.

The two sat down at a table as loud music filled the air. Star looked at Marco and saw his eyes were closed and his arms were crossed. She frowned, "Marco?" he opened his eyes and looked up in confusion, "Maybe we should just leave. You almost attacked three students and…"

"And I told you that I'm not going to deprive you of anything," he sighed and stood up, "I'm going to get us something to drink. Do you want anything special?"

"Water please," Marco nodded and began walking away.

Star smiled as she looked around the interior as music filled the air and everyone around were dancing. Feeling someone tap her on her shoulder, she looked back and saw Alfonzo standing behind her. She frowned and looked away and Alfonzo sat down next to him, "Hey, I've noticed Diaz left you," Star shook her head and continued to ignore Alfonzo, "Hey don't be like that. I know we called you a whore and everything, but we were just getting a reaction out of…"

"Out of who?" they looked back and saw Marco walking up to the table, holding a bottle of water and a can of soda. He handed the bottle to Star and slightly smirked, "Here's your water Estrella,"

Star softly smiled and took the bottle from him, "Thank you Marco,"

Marco nodded before glaring up at the glasses wearing teen and narrowed his eyes, "So…the only reason you called Star that is that get a reaction, huh? Maybe I should stuff you in my locker again, you annoying little bastard,"

"Marco, please don't do any…" before Star could finish, Marco punched Alfonzo across the jaw, knocking him back against the wall.

Marco set the can down on the table and walked over to Alfonzo and cracked his knuckles, "So…is this the reaction you and your little cult wanted? To get mercilessly beaten to a bloody pulp?"

"Mr. Diaz…"

"Shut up Skeeves," Marco looked back at the principal with narrowed eyes and Star frowned slightly, "This involves me and four-eyes here and…"

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave," the principal said in a stern voice, "Leave now or I'll have to call the proper authorities," Marco growled and turned his back on him and began walking out of the gymnasium. Star frowned before standing up and followed the half Latino teen towards the door.

The two teenagers walked through the park before they stopped and sat on a bench. A cool wind blew past them and Marco sighed before removing his jacket and wrapped it around Star, "There, this way you don't get cold," Star softly smiled and closed the jacket around her, "I'm sorry," Star looked at him in confusion, "I ruined the dance for you…you know you could've stayed and…"

"Marco, you agreed to go to homecoming with me. It wouldn't be polite if I stayed while you were forced to leave," Marco sighed and reached into the pocket of the jacket and Star looked at him in confusion, "Marco…what are you doing?"

"Since I ruined the dance for you, I figured I owe you something," Marco pulled his phone out of the pocket and ran his fingers across the screen.

Star looked at him in confusion and soon her music coming from Marco's phone. Marco stood up and placed his phone down on the bench and stretched his arm out towards Star. Star took his hand and Marco helped her up as the jacket fell onto the bench and began spinning her around as the song played.

" _When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
give me a moment please  
to tame your wild, wild heart._

 _I know you feel like  
the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relief  
and people can be so cold  
when darkness is upon your door  
and you feel like you can't take anymore._" Star softly smiled and rested her head on Marco's shoulder as the two of them continued to dance and the song continued to play.

" _Let me be the one you call  
if you jump I'll break your fall  
lift you up and fly away with you into the night._

 _If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
if you need to crash  
then crash and burn  
you're not alone._"

Star nuzzled closer to Marco and Marco arched a brow, "Are you okay girly?"

"I'm fine Marco, thank you for asking." Star smiled and Marco rolled his eyes.

" _Well you feel all alone  
and a loyal friend is hard to find.  
You're caught in a one-way street  
with the monsters in your head._

 _When hopes and dreams are far away  
and you feel like you can't face the day._" Marco sighed and held Star closer. Star looked at him in confusion before slightly smiling.

The song soon ended and the two separated and Marco walked over to the bench and picked up his phone and shoved it his pocket before picking up the jacket and wrapped it around Star, "Alright girly, we might as well get home, there's not much to do,"

"Okay," Star softly smiled and lightly kissed Marco's cheek, "And thank you Marco,"

"Heh, don't mention it girly," Marco smirked and rubbed the top of her head and the two of them began walked out of the park and down the street.

Marco sat in his room when the door opened and Star stepped inside. The two teenagers stared at each other in silence for a few moments and Marco arched a brow, "What?"

"Can I sleep in here tonight?" Marco stared at her in confusion and Star slightly frowned, "Please Marco, I don't want to be alone tonight,"

Marco sighed and shook his head, gesturing to the bed, "Alright girly," Star nodded as she walked over to the bed and laid down. Marco stood up, walked over to the bed and laid down next to her, "Are you okay, Estrella?"

"Yes, I'm fine Marco," Star yawned and nuzzled closer to Marco, "Goodnight Marco, thank you for letting me stay with you tonight and thank you for the dance,"

"No problem Estrella," Marco wrapped an arm around her and the two of them drifted off to sleep.

 _ **I have no idea where I was going with this chapter, but please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**RobLebron: Yeah, I did. Nervous? I don't recall saying anything about him being nervous. If I did it was an accident.**_

 _ **Anyway, please enjoy the next chapter.**_

Star sat in her room, brushing her hair when her mirror began ringing. She frowned slightly before pushing the button on the side and her eyes widened when she saw a demonic being appeared in her mirror, "Tom? Why are you calling me?"

"Oh, don't be like that Starship," the demon, Tom Lucifer, smirked, "I was thinking, when was the last time we hung out?"

"After I broke up with you and before my parents sent me to Saint Olga's," Star frowned and Tom rolled his three eyes, "Tom, please leave me alone. My parents will send me back to Saint Olga's if they learn that you contacted me,"

"Oh, and here I was ready to invite out for a day of fun and you're telling me you're too scared? Of what? So if you get caught, just lie to your parents and say…"

"It's improper for a princess to lie and…"

"Look you stupid goody two shoe bitch, you're going to come out with me and you're…"

"I didn't just hear that," Star looked back and saw Marco walking into her room, glaring at the demon in the mirror with narrowed eyes, "You didn't just call her a bitch, right?"

"And who the hell are you?" Marco tightened his fists and Star frowned when she saw his knuckles turn white, "And what if I did? What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to reach in this mirror and pull you out by your throat and then kick your ass up on side and then down the other," Tom smirked before the call ended, "Hey, I'm not done talking to you, you three-eyed bastard!"

"Marco," Star stood up and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. Marco looked back in confusion and Star shook her head, "His name is Tom, he's my ex-boyfriend and that's all,"

"But he called you a…"

"I know Marco, and I'm used to it." Marco's eyes widened, "He called me so much worse when we were dating. I broke up with him a short time later and then my parents sent me to Saint Olga's," Marco sighed and shook his head as he ran his fingers through his hair before Star lightly hugged him, surprising him, "I know you mean well Marco, but Tom would leave you dead and I don't want to lose my guide." Marco sighed and wrapped his arms around her, "Please don't do something like that again Marco. Tom isn't one to brush something like this off,"

"And I don't let something like people calling you names like that go," Marco sighed and rubbed the top of her head, "Anyway, are you okay? I don't need to stay and babysit while you do your thing?"

"Can you stay," Marco sighed and Star slightly frowned, "Please? I don't want Tom coming here and harassing you and…" Marco rubbed the top of Star's head and Star softly smiled, "So…will you stay? Please."

"Look girly, I'm pretty sure I can fight a demon…hell I've been fighting fuckers for two years and…" Star looked down with a deep frown crossing her lips and Marco took a deep breath, "How about you finish up and we'll go out for a while, okay?" Star nodded before backing away from Marco and sat down before she continued to brush her hair and Marco sat on the bed.

The two teenagers walked down the street while people walked past them. Star nervously looked around and Marco sighed before rubbing her back, "Don't worry about your demonic ex, Estrella. If he had any brains, he'd stay away from here,"

"Marco, no offense and I'm sorry if I sound mean, but you don't know Tom like I do. He's planning something. I want you to try and be careful, please," Marco looked at her in confusion, "Please Marco, Tom can be very aggressive and I don't want anything happening to you and…"

"Marco Diaz," Marco groaned as the two of them looked back and saw two police officers walking up to them, holding up their badges, "We have a few questions for you."

Marco growled and Star looked at him in confusion, "Marco…who are these men?"

"They're cops, better known as pigs," Star frowned and Marco narrowed his eyes at the officers, "So what do you morons want? You've been trying to pin me on every charge imaginable and you've failed every time,"

"Last night…we received word that you attended your school's homecoming and violently assaulted two students." Marco growled and Star frowned as the officer reached for his handcuffs, "Just make this easy on all of us and come along quietly,"

"Fine," he looked at Star and sighed, "Go home, I'll be out of trouble before you know it," Star frowned as she watched the officer put the handcuffs on Marco and the they led him away.

Marco sat in an interrogation room and looked around in annoyance. The door opened and a female detective stepped inside and sat across from him, "So…we finally got you,"

"Don't pat yourself on the back, you'll break your spine," Marco smirked and the detective rolled her eyes, "The only reason I agreed to come here is because I didn't want to beat the hell out of two of your lackeys in front of Star,"

"But you have no problem fighting your fellow students in front of your friend?"

"Let's set the record straight, I only attacked them because they were calling Star a bitch and a whore and I just couldn't let them…"

"So they insulted your girlfriend," the detective hummed and Marco crossed his arms and looked away, "You could've gone to your principal and…"

"The principal hates me," Marco let out a frustrated sigh, "He wouldn't have done anything to them. Even if it were for another student. If I had to guess, I say he knows how important Star is to me and he'd ignore the comments," the detective frowned and stared at the teen in petty, "The worst part is I was kicked out of homecoming and instead of staying, Star followed me. She could've stayed, but…but she's kindhearted to do something like that. She said that since I agreed to go to homecoming with her it would be rude if she stayed while I was forced to leave." He sat back and shook his head, "We went to the park, I put a song on my phone and we danced…you know…because her night of fun was ruined because of me." The detective sighed and stood up, "Where are you going?"

"Me? I'm going to get some lunch…you? I think you have somewhere to be," Marco arched a brow in confusion, "Go to her, she's probably worried sick about you,"

"Is this a trick? You guys have been hounding me for two years and now that you've got me, you're just going to let me go?"

"Far from it," Marco stood up and the detective slightly smiled, "Besides, we want to catch you for something you did out of your own intentions, not for defending your little girlfriend," Marco got ready to reply when the detective led him out of the room and out of the station. He sighed and shook his head before turning and began walking down the street.

Walking through the front door, his parents glared at him and he looked at them in confusion, "What do you assholes want?"

"Where is Star?" his mother demanded and Marco's eyes widened, "You abandoned her, didn't you?" without answering, Marco ran up the stairs and went to Star's room.

Marco began messing Star's room up and looked around in a panic. Hearing a ringing noise, he looked up at the mirror and took a deep breath before walking up to it and pressed the button on the side and Star's mother appeared in the mirror, "Star darling, your father…who are you, dear boy?"

"My name is Marco Diaz and I'm…"

"Ah, you're the rough boy who is helping my daughter," Marco sighed and nodded, "I want to thank you for looking out for my daughter boy, but…where is she?"

"Your majesty…I…if I had to guess…while I was…dealing with something…a demon…Tom I think his name is, must've came and took her and…and…I'm going to kick his ass for this!"

He panted and Moon frowned and shook her head, "We'll be there shortly," Marco looked up in confusion and before he could say anything, he watched as the image of Star's mother vanished. He sighed and shook his head before sitting down and hung his head down.

Hearing the sound of a portal tearing open, he looked up and saw Star's parents standing in front of him. He stood up and narrowed his eyes, "Take me to hell. I'm going to mercilessly kill the worthless scum!"

"Easy boy, Tom is the prince of the underworld and…"

"And he's mine," Marco cracked his knuckles, "I don't give a damn what happens to me, but if he so much as harms a single hair on Star's head…I'm going to tear his head off and nail it to a pike!"

The two adults sighed and River spoke, "Very well, don't say we didn't warn you," they opened a portal and the three of them stepped through it.

Star was chained to a chair and she looked around, "Hello Starship," she looked up and saw Tom walking up to her, "Don't worry, you're perfectly fine. I wouldn't want to…" before he could finish, he was tackled away from the blonde princess.

He looked back with an angered expression and saw Marco and Star's parents standing behind him, "Stay the fuck away you her, you three-eyed son of a bitch!" he looked at Star and broke the chair she was chained to and helped her up, "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Star softly smiled as she shook her head and lightly hugged Marco. Marco sighed and rubbed the top of Star's head before looking back at Star's parents, "Your majesties, let's go," they nodded as Star's mother opened a portal and the four of them silently walked through it.

Star and Marco stood in Star's room and Star looked around the mess, "I'm sorry," Star looked at him in confusion, "I was trying to look for you hen your mom called. If you want…I can help clean your room…or I can clean it myself,"

"I would like your help," Star looked up with a faint smile, "Thank you for offering…and thank you for coming to get me," Marco smirked and rubbed the top of her head before they began cleaning the room.

 _ **Tom made his first appearance and you've got to see a softer side to Marco. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**RobLebron: They'll get a chance to fight soon enough. Oh, I suppose I did forget that huh? Good to know. Yeah, I can do something like that, no problem.**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

Star looked at Marco with a faint frown crossing her lips. Marco looked up in confusion and arched a brow, "What's wrong girly?"

"Marco…I uh…I want to thank you properly for saving me from Tom," Marco tilted his head to the side and Star frowned slight as she rubbed her arm, "I want us to enjoy an evening alone…please?" Marco arched a brow, "I would like us to go to a lovely restaurant and have a nice dinner." Marco sighed and Star looked down, "We don't have to. I just thought it'd be nice and…" she felt Marco rub the top of her head and she looked up in confusion.

Marco smirked and shook his head, "Yeah, I guess I can take you to a fancy restaurant, girly," Star faintly smiled as Marco stood up and walked over towards the door while Star looked at him in confusion, "Why don't you get ready? I have something to take care of. I'll knock when it's time to go," Star wordlessly nodded and Marco walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Marco walked down the stairs and looked around with narrowed eyes before running down the remaining stairs and up to the window and looked out it to see the family sedan was nowhere to be found. He looked back and saw his mother's purse sitting on the dining room table and he sighed and shook his head, "It's for Star…it's for Star," he walked up to the dining room without a second thought.

Star softly smiled and she took a light blue, strapless dress out of the closet and set it on the bed. She took her clothes off and began putting the dress on. She walked over to her mirror and began running her brush through her hair before putting it up in a loose bun. She set her brush down and picked up a small bottle and sprayed a small amount of perfume on her neck. She applied a thin layer of lipstick when she heard a knock at the door. She turned and walked over to the door and opened it and saw Marco in a dark suit, standing outside of her room, "Hey girly…are you ready?"

"Yes, let's go," she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her before the two teenagers walked down the hall and down the stairs.

The two teenagers sat across from each other and looked down at their menus. Star looked up and saw Marco refusing to acknowledge her. She frowned, "Marco?" he slowly looked up, "Do you not want to be here? We can leave if you want. I just through it'd be nice if we go out and…"

"It's not that, Estrella, I said I was going to take you to a fancy restaurant and nothing is going to change my mind," Marco sighed and ran his hair and Star slightly frowned, "It's…it's just…I've seen you in a dress twice before tonight and…for some reason…you look…I don't know how to put this…"

"You don't like it," Star frowned and Marco looked at her in shock, "You don't like it. Is that it?"

"No, it's not that…it's…you look…you look really nice…beautiful even," Star's eyes widened as she felt a faint blush creep across her face, "Just don't tell anyone I gave a compliment like that. People will think I'm getting soft and everything,"

Star sighed and softly smiled, "Thank you Marco," Marco looked up in confusion and arched a brow, "Thank you," she repeated before looking down at her menu again. Marco shrugged his shoulders and mirrored Star's actions.

The two talked and laughed as they ate. After paying, the two teenagers stood up and walked out of the restaurant.

Walking down the street, the two turned and walked through the park as the streetlights came on. A cool wind blew past them and Star shivered slightly. Marco rolled his eyes before removing his jacket and wrapped it around Star's shoulders, "There. Now you won't get sick girly,"

"But what about you?"

"Forget about me, Estrella. I wouldn't feel right if you got sick,"

Star softly smiled and held the jacket close to her, "Thank you Marco," Marco rolled his eyes and nodded as they continued to walk through the park.

The two teenagers stepped through the front door and were greeted by the vicious glares from Marco's parents. Star frowned and Marco narrowed his eyes, "We just went out for dinner and…"

"You stole from your mother!" his father snapped and Star looked at him in shock, "You stole money from your mother's purse!"

"I needed money to pay for our dinner tonight! I wasn't going to deny Star of a good time and I wasn't going to look like a jackass and have her pay!"

"Don't you bring that nice girl into…"

"That's enough!" the three looked back at Star, eyes wide with shock, "Ever since I arrived here on earth, I've heard how bad Marco is, how cold and black hearted he can be, but he's been nothing but kind to me! If anyone here has a problem, it's you two and everyone at school! Marco only fights when he sees it appropriate!" she panted while everyone stared at her in shock. She cleared her throat and straightened herself up, "I'm sorry for my inappropriate outburst. Excuse me," she walked past Marco and walked up the stairs to her room.

Marco growled and shook his head, "Great! You fucking morons made the kindest person I know lash out! If you would have just used those fucking peas you idiots call brains, you'd know I wouldn't have tried to rape Jackie! But no, you had to listen to the lies those backstabbing assholes told and now the only friend I have is up in her room, worried that her parents might hear about this and send her away! Well I'll be fucking damned if anyone takes the only person to show my kindness away!" he walked towards the stairs before looking back with narrowed eyes, "If you go near her, I'll show you how I dealt with four-eyes and fat ass when these rumors first started to spread!" he turned and ran up the stairs and went to Star's room.

Star sat on her bed when the door opened and Marco stepped inside, "Hey girly," she looked back and faintly smiled, "You know…that was pretty cool. I never knew you can lash out like that,"

"It doesn't matter," Star frowned and shook her head, "My parents are going to learn of this and they'll take me away and send me back to Saint Olga's,"

"I won't let them," Marco sighed and sat down next to her, "So you had a violent outburst? Big deal. People get angry from time to time, well…for my case is more like I'm angry all the time unless I'm hanging out with you," Star smiled and Marco rubbed her back, "Don't let something like this frighten you. If you want, you can call your parents and we can explain it to them,"

"I'll call them tomorrow," Star hugged him and lightly smiled, "Thank you Marco. For the lovely evening and for helping me,"

"Don't mention it girly," Marco smirked and rubbed her back.

 _ **Whoa…get this done a lot fast than anticipated. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**RobLebron: I might go with both. They both seem like very good ideas. Yeah, I was going to have them talk to her parents in this chapter anyway.**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

Star and Marco stood in front of Star's mirror with a frowned formed across Star's lips. Marco looked at her and rubbed the top of her head, "You can do this. They won't send you away for something like this, I promise,"

Star sighed and looked at him with a soft smile, "Okay Marco, I trust you," she walked up to her mirror and took a deep breath, "Call my parents," hitting the button on the side of the mirror, it began ringing. A moment later, her parents appeared in the mirror and she frowned once again, "Mother, father, I hope you can forgive me, but…I've behaved unladylike yesterday evening."

Her parents looked at her in confusion and her mother asked, "Whatever do you mean, dear?"

"Marco took me out for a lovely evening last night and when we returned home, his parents began yelling at him. I was getting tired of people saying how bad Marco is that…I yelled back. I didn't mean to, but I didn't want people to continue to badmouth Marco. He isn't a bad guy," They stared at their daughter and Star looked down in fear and shame.

Marco sighed and walked up next to Star, "It's true your majesties. Star was afraid you'd send her back to that Reform School after she lashed out at my parents…and I'm trying to be nice here…please don't do that. She's the only person to show my kindness in the past two years and…"

"Boy, do you mind giving us a minute with our daughter?" Moon asked.

Marco swallowed hard and Star looked up with a faint smile crossing her lips, "It will be fine Marco. Just…please wait downstairs while I talk to my parents," Marco sighed and walked past Star. In one swift move, he turned back around and hugged the blonde princess, surprising her, "Marco?"

"Just in case they do take you away…I want one last happy memory with you, blondie," Star frowned and lightly hugged him back before the two broke from the hug and Marco walked out of the room.

Star looked back at her parents and looked down, "When should I expect to be picked up and sent to Saint Olga's?"

"Sweetheart, we're not sending you to Saint Olga's," she heard her father answer.

Star looked up in confusion and her mother slightly smiled, "Dear, that boy was willing to fight Tom to save you and you stood up to his parents. And while you are correct, that is not proper behavior for a Queen in-training, it shows that you can for him just as much as he cares for you."

"But mother, I've behaved inappropriately towards…"

"Star darling, if we sent to Saint Olga's every time you yelled, we'll be their most liable source of income." Moon slightly smiled, "Now, we're not saying we're proud of you for standing up for your friend, but we know you meant well by it and that's all we can ask. And besides, that's what a queen is meant to do, stand by her people and help those she cares for,"

"Mother,"

'Your mother is right, dear," her father smirked and Star looked at her parents in confusion, "Don't worry sweetheart, we'll pretend we never heard about this and you don't have to worry about any of this,"

Star sighed and softly smiled as she slightly nodded, "Thank you mother and father," ending the call, Star turned and walked out of the room and down the stairs.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, she saw Marco leaning against the wall and she softly smiled. Marco looked up and smirked, "Hey girly, is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine, thank you for asking Marco," she walked up to him and hugged him with a faint smile crossing her lips, "My parents aren't going to send me away. They understand why I did what I did, and while they don't agree with it, they are glad that I am willing to help my friend,"

"That's good, Estrella," Marco smirked and rubbed the top of her head, "I knew your parents wouldn't freak out about that," Star continued to smile as she hugged the rough Latino teen. Marco broke from the hug and Star looked up at him in confusion, "C'mon, we need to celebrate this new-found freedom. I mean you're a goody-goody and your parents basically told you that it was cool for snapping at my parents and…"

"Marco, while it is nice of you to consider that, it isn't appropriate to celebrate something as being allowed to yell at your parents," Marco chuckled and Star lightly kissed his cheek, "But it was still a very nice gesture, thank you," Marco smirked and rolled his eyes a he rubbed the top of Star's head.

 _ **I wasn't going to make this one a lengthy chapter, mainly due to the fact that it was just them telling Star's parents about her lashing out. So, please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**RobLebron: Right. Keep reading.**_

 _ **For now, enjoy the next chapter.**_

Star and Marco walked down the street towards the school. Turning the corner, the two saw several students standing in front of them. Marco stood in front of Star and glared at their fellow students with narrowed eyes, "Don't temp me. I'm not in a very forgiven mood today,"

"We should say so," Ferguson smirked and walked up to the two, "Janna also told us about the purple markings on your little girlfriend. Did you contract an STD from the little blonde whore when you fucked…" before he could finish, he doubled over in pain and began gasping for air.

Marco put his foot on Ferguson's back and began applying pressure, causing the overweight teen to gasp even harder, "Listen to me, you overweight fuck of a glutton, call her that again. I dare. Your fat ass will go flying. Do you hear me? Your body will be the next dwarf planet!" he lifted his leg, only to stomp on Ferguson's back, causing him to gag out of reflexes, "So…call her a whore again! I'm just itching to fuck you up you useless bastard!" hearing the sound of a car horn, he looked up and his eyes widened when he saw Star running in the middle of the street, "Estrella!" he turned and ran after her, pushing her out of the way of an oncoming vehicle.

The two sat on the pavement on the opposite side of the street and Marco looked up and panted, "Are you insane! Are you trying to get yourself killed!" Star frowned as tears blinded her vision. Marco sighed and held Star close and rubbed her back, "I'm sorry I yelled, but I don't want to lose you. I can't lose you,"

Star hugged him back and violently shook as she cried into his shoulder, "Please Marco…you should try to ignore them. You shouldn't fight like this. My parents agreed to let me stay on earth, but if they learn you get into fights daily, they'll force me to leave. You'll…I don't want to leave," Marco sighed and continued to comfort her.

"No one will miss you if you did leave!" Marco looked back with narrowed eyes as Justin spoke, "The only one that will miss you is that worthless bastard you're talking to and he's not worth the shit on the ground!"

Marco sighed and stood up, facing the group of students across the street, "Star," she looked up at him in confusion as he tightened his fists, "Listen to me very carefully. I want you to look away and no matter what you hear, don't look up," he looked back with narrowed eyes and Star frowned, "If you don't see my beat the living hell out of these assholes, you can't tell your parents and they can't take you away from here,"

"Marco…I don't think it's a good idea. Maybe we should get to school before…" Marco sighed and rubbed the top of Star's head, "Marco…please don't do this,"

"I'm not going to let them get away with any of this. If they want to call you those names then I'm going to teach them a painful." Star looked down and Marco smirked, "I promise, this will be the only fight I get into today. I won't even argue with my parents when we get home,"

"Just…please be careful. There are five of them and one of you," Star stood up and hugged the rough boy in front of her, "I don't want anything happening to you. I know you mean well and…"

"Calm down girly, I've been in worse fights than this," Marco broke from the hug and glared at the students across the street and began cracking his knuckles, "Just look away. And remember, no matter what you hear, don't look up," Star frowned and nodded before turning her head to the side.

Before Marco could run across the street, Star put a hand on his shoulder and he looked back in annoyance. Star pointed down the street and Marco looked up and his eyes widened as he saw a portal car slowly driving down the street. Passing the teenagers, Marco sighed and hugged Star, "I owe you. You really saved my ass,"

"I don't want you to get in trouble Marco. Can we please just go to school?"

"That's how you want me to repay you? You want to go to school and have me ignore these assholes?" Star frowned and slowly nodded and Marco sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "Jeez girly, I thought maybe I'd take you on another date…but like I said, I do owe you for saving my ass. I guess I can't go back on my word," Star faintly and Marco shrugged his shoulders and grabbed her by the hand, "Let's go blondie. The air reeks of ignorance around here,"

"Thank you, Marco," Marco rolled his eyes as the two of them walked down the street, leaving the group of five in shock and disbelief.

The two walked through the door to the school before walking down the hall to their lockers. Stopping in front of their lockers, they began turning the dials on their locks. Star opened her locker and a wave of purple pain washed over her, causing her to shriek. Marco looked at her and slowly reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Are you okay Star?"

"Marco…I need to go to the restroom and wash up. Do you mind waiting for me?"

"Not at all, girly," Marco took her by the hand and led her down the hall to the bathrooms.

Marco stood outside of the bathroom with his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed. Sabrina walked up to him and slightly smiled, "Hey…Marco, I hope the little whore learns you don't…" Marco quickly pinned her to the opposite wall and glared intensely at her, "…c'mon Marco, can't you take a joke?"

"Yeah, and here's the punchline," he lifted his arm up and Sabrina's eyes widened before Marco punched the wall next to her, "Next time it'll be you." Sabrina shook with her as Marco applied pressure to her throat, "Now…why don't you tell me who did this? Who put paint in Star's locker?"

"I…I don't….know I…Brittney told me to…to call her a whore and…"

"And you see what happens what you do," he backed away and Sabrina fell to the floor, "I'm letting you off with a warning. Knock it the fuck off, or I'm going to hurt you and the rest of those whores these morons call cheerleaders." Sabrina's eyes widened as she shook with fear, "Now, are you going to call Star a whore or a bitch again?"

"N…no I…I'm late for practice," she stood up and quickly ran down the hall without looking back.

Star walked out of the bathroom and up to Marco, "Thank you for waiting Marco," Marco smirked and nodded as he rubbed the top of her head, "Now…we must get to class before we get in trouble,"

"Heh…you're the only person I know to suffer from a prank like that and then worry about being late," Star frowned and Marco took her by the hand, "C'mon girly, we wouldn't want to get in trouble, right?" Star nodded before the two of them walked down the hall.

 _ **Okay, Marco got some frustration out and other people are crossing him. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**RobLebron: I know what you're saying and I agree.**_

 _ **TomahawkESP: Uh…thanks?**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Star and Marco, along with serval other students sat in the library. Marco stood up and Star looked up with a frown crossing her lips and Marco sighed and rubbed the top of her head, "I'm not going to cause any trouble. I just need to stretch my legs," Star slightly frowned and nodded as she watched Marco walk away.

Marco sighed as he stood in the hall and ran his fingers through his hair. He turned and got ready to walk back into the library when he felt a hand on his shoulder and pull him back.

Marco grunted and looked up to see Tom glaring down at him. He growled and stood up, "What the hell do you want, you three-eyed freak?" Tom growled and pinned him to the wall and Marco narrowed his eyes, "You're making a big mistake buddy! You see, Star's not here and…" Marco doubled over in pain when he felt a knee hit his stomach. He looked up and gave a cheeky smirk, "So…you actually fight? This should be fun,"

"I heard about your date with Star," Tom hissed, dropping the Latino teen and Marco chuckled and shook his head, "She's mine. I was promised her," Marco stopped chuckling and glared at the demonic being with hatred behind his eyes, "she was promised to me and…"

"She's not a piece of property!" Marco stood up and narrowed his eyes, "Star, like everyone else, has a right to make her own decisions! No one, not even a bastard of a demon can…" before he could finish his sentence, he felt an intense burning sensation across his face and he screamed in agony.

The school bell rang and the students walked out of their classrooms. Star looked around the hall with a frown on her face, "Marco…where are you?" she looked down and noticed burnt markings on the floor and her eyes widened, "No," she ran down the hall and reached into her purse.

Marco grunted as he looked up with a burn mark on his left eye and his right arm bleeding, "Give up," Tom demanded, "There's no way you can win. Just give up and I'll let you get out of here alive,"

"And I'm supposed to believe that," Marco gave a bloody smirk, "You're a demon and last time I checked, demons are prone liars. So if I do give up, you're probably going to kill me and then start harassing Star. Am I right?" Tom growled and got ready to attack Marco again when he fell back with a force.

Marco looked back in confusion and saw Star running up to him, "Marco! Are you alright?" she sat the burnt marking and his arm and frowned, "Marco…we need to get home. I need to help," Marco sighed and shook his head, "Please Marco, let me help you," Star frowned and Marco looked at her, "I would like to help you, but I can't do that if you don't let me."

"So…you decided to come and save him," they looked up and saw Tom struggling to stand, "You should've just stayed out of this, you stupid bitch! It would've been a hell of a lot…"

"Girly…get us out of here," Star nodded before opening a portal and Star helped Marco through it.

The two sat on Star's bed while Star tended to Marco's injuries. She looked up and frowned at the hardened look across Marco's face. She leaned towards him and lightly kissed his cheek. Marco looked down in confusion and arched a brow, "What was that for, girly?"

"My mother used to do that for me whenever I was injured, and I thought it might be nice if I did that for you," Marco sighed and Star frowned, "I'm sorry. I through it might be nice if I…"

Marco rubbed the top of her head and smirked, "You apologize too much girly," he looked at her and Star tilted her head in confusion, "Thanks. I guess I needed that," Marco stood up and winced in pain.

Star frowned and held onto him, "Marco, you must rest. Tom really hurt you…"

"I know, but I think I should thank you properly. C'mon girly, I'll make you some of my famous nachos," Star frowned and Marco smirked, "C'mon girly, you saved my ass twice today. I owe you this much," Star sighed before she softly smiled and nodded before the two fo them walked out of the room.

 _ **I'm going to be honest, I did not have much planned here, but even still, please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**StarcoFan131313: I don't think she does, but then again she is living with a rough boy who doesn't take anything seriously and loves getting into fights, despite her constant pleas for him not to, only to be ignored.**_

 _ **RobLebron: No, not yet my friend, but don't feel bad, for it will happen in this chapter. Yeah, I can do something like that.**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

The two teenagers sat in the living in silence. Star looked at Marco with a concerning look crossing her face, "Marco? How are you feeling?"

Marco groaned and smirked, "I'm still a little sore, but I'll live," he looked down at Star and Star frowned and looked away. Marco sighed and Star looked up again. Marco sheepishly smirked as he rubbed the back of his head, "Actually, I need your help with one more thing," Star tilted her head to the side before Marco kissed her, surprising the blonde princess. Marco backed away with a smirk, "Thanks girly, I needed that,"

Star sighed and softly smiled, "Marco, that was inappropriate to do that, but I'm glad I could help," she stood up and Marco looked up in confusion, "We must get ready for bed Marco. We have school tomorrow," Marco chuckled and shook his head before standing. Star looked at him in confusion, "You're not going to argue and say how much you can't stand school?"

"Not tonight girly. Like I said, I'm a little sore and I wouldn't want to piss off a girl who can pin me to a wall," Star slightly scowled at him and Marco chuckled and rubbed the top of her head, "I'm messing with you, princess, I know you think it's wrong to do something like that," Star continued to scowl at him as the two of them walked up the stairs and went to their rooms.

Star and Marco walked through the door of the school and Marco looked around with narrowed eyes as students looked up in disgust. Star took hold of Marco's hand and softly smiled, "Please calm down Marco. You're still hurt and it isn't a good idea to do something as foolish as fighting, even though it is very mean, while you're injured,"

Marco chuckled and shook his head, "Damn girly, let me have a little fun at least," Star shook her head and Marco rubbed the top of her head, "But…I guess I can forget about fighting today."

Star smiled and nodded, "Marco?" he looked at her in confusion, "I need to freshen up. Do you mind waiting for me?"

"Not at all girly. Take your time," Star nodded before turning and walked into the girls' bathroom and Marco leaned against the wall and sighed as he crossed his arms.

Star stood in front of a sink and washed her hands, "So…you think you're invincible? You think no one can touch you because your guide is Diaz? That people will be afraid to go near you because Diaz will fight them?" she looked back and saw Janna and Jackie walking up to her, "You know he's going to hurt you and…"

"Please leave me alone. I wish not to be bothered today,"

"Oh, you want us to leave you alone?" Jackie smirked before she and Janna cornered her and began tearing at her clothes and began slapping her.

Star struggled and frowned as they began fondling her breasts, "Please stop…please…this is inappropriate!" the bathroom door swung open and Star looked up and saw Marco stepping into the bathroom, "Marco?"

Janna and Jackie looked back and Janna narrowed her eyes, "Hey Diaz, this is the girls' room. What the hell do you think you're doing in here?" Marco punched her across the jaw, knocking her back with a force.

He looked at Jackie with narrowed eyes and Jackie rolled her eyes, "What? Are you going to lecture me little softy? Or maybe you want to fuck the little whore senseless and…" Marco grabbed her by the throat and pinned her to the wall as she began gasping for air.

He tightened his grip and watched with hatred as Jackie's face began to turn red and she began hitting Marco's arm, "Marco!" his eyes widened and he looked at the princess and saw her stand up, "Don't do this Marco. Nothing justifies murder,"

"But they tore your clothes off, groped you and who knows what else they had planned,"

"I'm fine Marco," Marco sighed and shook his head before releasing Jackie. Star sighed as Marco took his hoodie off and wrapped it around her nearly exposed body, "Marco?"

"C'mon girly, I always have some spare clothes in my locker in case I got too violent and have blood spatters on me." He looked down at the now broken girls and narrowed his eyes, "What was that about being soft? Let this be a painful lesson," he wrapped his arm around Star and led her out of the restroom.

Upon walking out of the bathroom, the principal walked up to the two and glared at Marco, "Mr. Diaz! What is wrong with you?" Marco looked at him with a cold look in his eyes, "Are you begging to be expelled or…" before he could finish, Marco grabbed him by the throat and pinned him to a neighboring locker and narrowed his eyes.

"Remember when I told you punish the assholes who start the problem, not those who fix it, old man?" he tightened his grip and Skeeves began gasping for air, "In case you haven't noticed you miserable excuse for a human, Janna and Jackie were bullying Star and they tore her clothes off. Now, instead of yelling at me, like the worthless bastard you are, punish them and I want to see it, do you understand you fat bastard!" Skeeves quickly nodded and Marco dropped him to the titled floor and he crossed his arms, "Now, give them detention for harassing Star.

Skeeves looked up in the bathroom and saw the badly beaten Janna and Jackie before he sighed, "Miss Thomas, Miss Ordonia…I will see you two in detention after school," the halls fell silent as Janna and Jackie stared at the principal in shock and disbelief, "And I expect to you to be there," he looked up and stared at Marco, "And Mr. Diaz…"

"I'm not apologizing for nearly killing you or them or for walking into the girls' bathroom, so I really hope you weren't expecting one. And I know you weren't going to give me a detention for protecting the girl I'm supposed to be in charge of, right?" Marco looked at the principal with an icy cold glare behind his eyes and the principal flinched in fear, "I'm going to get some clothes for Star and then I'm going to take her home." He leaned closer to the principal and grabbed him by the collar, "We don't have a problem with that, do we? Because I really would hate to be the reason you'd go to the hospital today," Skeeves rapidly shook his head and Marco led Star away.

The two walked down the street and Star looked down at her new attire which consisted of a grey shirt and black pants, "It might not be a dress, but at least it'll keep you covered until we get home," she looked at Marco and saw the cold look behind his eyes, "I'm sorry I couldn't stop them from ripping your clothes off, but I'm willing to bet I stopped them from doing something else,"

Star sighed and softly smiled, "Thank you Marco," Marco nodded, "While walking into the girls' washroom was very inappropriate, you did stop Janna and Jackie and helped me,"

"Don't mention it girly," Marco smirked and rubbed the top of her head, "And now that I've truly scared the living shit out of Skeeves, maybe he'll do his damn job for once."

The two walked through the front door and Marco's parents glared at them, "Marco Ubaldo Diaz, what were you thinking? Walking into the girls' bathroom, attacking two female students and threatening your principal? You are in serious trouble now young man!" Marco growled and punched his mother across the jaw before grunting in pain and holding his side.

"Marco," Star's eyes widened with concern, "You shouldn't push yourself like this. You're still hurt,"

"I'm fine, Estrella," Marco looked up with a smirk as he panted, "The adrenaline just wore off. Now I have to suffer for my reckless actions," he straightened himself up and glared at his father, "So pops, I've only gotten into four fights today, and you know I hate even numbers. So how about we make it an odd five," Rafael glared at his son as he slowly stepped towards him and Marco chuckled, "And if memory serves me correctly, old man, you had surgery on your right knee a few years ago and you haven't fully recovered from it," Rafael's eyes widened before he felt an agonizing pain shoot up his right leg before fallen onto the floor. Marco grunted and smirked, "And that makes five,"

Star sighed and walked up to Marco. Taking hold of his hand, Marco looked at her and Star lightly hugged him, surprising him, "Please stop this Marco. I don't want your injuries to worsen," she lightly shook and Marco's eyes widened, "Please…we can go upstairs. I'll get changed and then I'll heal your injuries again, but you have to stop otherwise your injuries will get so bad that I won't be able to help you."

Marco sighed and rubbed her back, "Right…do you mind giving me a hand up the stairs. I think my injuries are worse than we thought,"

"Of course, Marco," Star softly smiled and began leading him towards the stairs.

Star walked out of her room and across the hall to Marco's room. Knocking on the door, she turned the knob and lightly pushed the door open. She stepped into the room and saw Marco sitting on his bed, "Marco," Marco looked back as he winced in pain, "I'm going to tend to your injuries again, but you must promise me you won't get into any more fights."

Marco chuckled and shook his head, "I saved you from Janna and Jackie and the thanks I get is a lecture," Star looked down and Marco smirked, "Alright, alright, I won't get into any more fights until I'm fully healed," Star nodded and walked over to him and began tending to his injuries.

After wrapping his arm up, she looked up with a faint smile crossing her lips, "There, that should help," Marco smirked before looking away, "Oh, I almost forgot," Marco looked back in confusion and felt Star's lips lightly press against his and his eyes widened.

She backed away and a small smile played across her lips, "There. Now you will heal even faster,"

Marco sighed and smirked, "Thanks girly, I'm feeling better already," Star nodded and Marco laid down with his arms behind his head, "Anyway, I'm not in the mood to face my parents right now and I'm sure they can use a break away from me too, so I'm just going to chill in my room. You can do whatever you want and I'll just be…" before he could finish, Star laid down next to him, "Do we have a problem here?"

"I would like to keep you company," Star smiled and scooted closer to him, "I must make sure you keep your promise and not get into any more fights," Marco smirked and rolled his eyes as he lightly rubbed her back and the two of them laid in silence.

 _ **Heh, did not expect to get this chapter out this soon. I'm going to be moving forward a bit in the next chapter. But for now, please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**RobLebron: Good to know. Yes, a bond is forming between the two. Unfortunately I plan on moving the story elsewhere. So, apologies on my end.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Star and Marco stood in front of a portal while Marco's parents stood several feet away from the two. Star looked at Marco and slightly smiled, "Marco, I want to thank you for caring for me during my time on earth," Marco sighed and crossed his arms as he looked away. Star frowned and stepped closer to him, "Marco? Is everything okay?"

"No, girly, everything is not okay," Star looked confused and Marco shook his head, "You're leaving and I won't be able to see you again. You're the only person who was kind to me and once you leave, I'm going to be on my own again," Star frowned and Marco sighed before rubbing the top of her head, "Just don't forget me when you become queen," he turned and got ready to walk away when Star grabbed him by the hand.

Marco looked back in confusion and Star softly smiled, "Marco, my mother always told me that every queen needs a king to rule alongside her. I cannot leave you on earth where you'll get in trouble and possibly hurt. I want you to come with me to Mewni. You won't have to worry about anyone here and…"

"Are you proposing to me, girly," Star looked down and Marco chuckled before rubbing the top of her head, "That had to be the weirdest way anyone has ever proposed to anyone," he looked back and glared at his parents with narrowed eyes, "And what about them? I know you're too kindhearted to have me forget about my parents,"

"Yes," Star frowned and took a deep breath, "They will be invited to our wedding and our crowning ceremony and I would like them to be involved in our children's lives," Marco stared back at her in disbelief, "Marco, while they were horrid parents to you, I still believe that they deserve to see their grandchildren,"

Marco sighed and shook his head before glaring at his parents, "All right you worthless bastards, you heard her! While I don't like the idea, you morons are invited to those ceremonies and I guess you'll be seeing our children as well! But be mindful, if you say or do anything to my kids, I'll find a way to keep you from ever seeing them again!"

His parents flinched and Star rubbed his back, "Marco, please calm down. We must leave. My parents are waiting for us and it isn't polite to keep people waiting," Marco sighed and nodded before the two of them stepped through the portal and it closed behind them.

Star led Marco by the hand up to her parents and she slightly smiled, "Mother, father, you know my guide while I was on earth, Marco Diaz, Marco, you remember my parents Moon and River," the three silently nodded and Star looked at her parents, "Mother, father, I have selected Marco to be my future husband,"

"I see," Moon hummed and Marco swallowed hard, "And what of your friends, boy? Surely they must be worried about you," Star's eyes widened and Marco growled and looked away, "Did I offend you?"

"Your majesty, do you remember when I told you that Star was the only person to show me kindness in two years? Do you have any idea what I meant by that?" the two adults looked at him in confusion and Marco groaned, "I…after a misuse of words, I got into a fight with my friends after they started to spread disgusting rumors about me wanting to rape this girl that I had a crush on, who I now can't stand to be around…I went to some childhood friends of mine and they refused to believe me. I snapped and started beating the…" Star covered Marco's mouth and Marco looked at her in confusion.

Star sighed and leaned closer to him and whispered, "Please don't swear in front of my parents Marco. If you do, they can and will send you back to earth without me,"

He moved Star's hand away and took a deep breath, "Anyway, after I got into that fight, I got in trouble and had to serve detention. Let me ask you something, if a rumor was floating around and depicting your child as something she isn't, what would you do?"

The two adults looked confused and River arched a brow, "What do you mean, dear boy? We would talk to Star and straighten any misunderstanding out with her."

Marco sighed and gave a weak smirk as he cupped a hand over his eyes, "Then…you two are decent people, and I respect that. However, my parents heard of the rumors of me wanting to hurt the girl I had a crush on and instead of being reasonable parents and talking to me about them, like parents do, they grounded me and…that's the day I realized that I was officially alone…until I met your daughter," he looked at Star and smirked as Star's parents looked at them in shock and disbelief, "Even the times I was a jerk to her, I got into fights and ignored her pleas, she still shown me kindness. She is this incredible person and I'm glad you decided to send her to earth," he chuckled and the Butterfly family looked at him in confusion, "So this is what being nice is? God, I haven't felt something like this in two years. The only emotions I really know are negative ones such as hatred,"

Star softly smiled and held Marco's hand before looking up at her parents, "Mother, father, I would like to speak with Marco in private please," her parents nodded before they turned and walked away from the two. Star looked at Marco, "Are you okay?"

"I'm better than okay, girly," Marco chuckled before he took a deep breath and looked up at the sky with a faint smile crossing his lips, "I feel great. Like the weight of the world has been lifted off my shoulders. Like I can try to go back to my old self before this mess…well not quite," Star looked confused and Marco sighed as he shook his head, "I know I'm not going to be so happy when my parents come for the wedding and that crowning ceremony, and I'll be even less happy that they'll be in our children's lives. I don't think I can ever forgive them for being that cold…and no matter what…I can't see them as my parents…your parents…they're nice and now I see where you get it from," he looked at Star and hugged her and Star's eyes widened, "Thanks girly, I owe you. You got me away from the place that I hate the most,"

Star sighed and softly smiled before she hugged him back, "It's okay Marco, I wasn't going to force you to stay in a place where you were alone." The two heard drums fill the air and Star broke from the hug and smiled, "Come Marco, the festival is about to begin,"

"Festival? What festival,"

"The harvest festival," she grabbed Marco by the hand and began leading him away.

 _ **Like I said in the last chapter, I'm going to be moving this forward a bit. Yes, monsters will still make appearances, yes, Tom will make more appearances as well, but I wanted to put them a Mewni for the remainder of the story, which isn't over yet. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**RobLebron: Just a simple festival. Yes, they're still going to have dates on Mewni.**_

 _ **Noemimarangi: That's cool, but I'm not going to blow up, but instead, I'm going to continue writing what I feel like writing.**_

 _ **Bedrock Armor: Thanks. Yeah, but in here everyone is messed up in the head and Marco's the normal one. Good to know.**_

 _ **For now, enjoy the next chapter.**_

Star roamed down the corridor with a frown painted across her face, "Star," she looked up and saw her mother walking towards her, "What's wrong dear?"

"I'm concerned about Marco, mother," she looked around the window and saw Marco sparring with one of the guards, "He doesn't like the idea of his parents being present at the wedding and the crowning ceremony and he's even less on the idea of them being involved in our children's lives,"

"Well dear, you have to look at it from his perspective," Moon walked over to her daughter and looked down at the small sparring match in the castle's courtyard, "From what you've told your father and me, his parents and those he once called friends have never been there for him in his time of need for two years, forcing him to take on this tough exterior and the way he spoke of you…he believes you are the greatest person ever born." She looked down at her daughter and saw her looking away, "Dear, would you like to know a secret?" Star looked up in confusion and a faint smile formed across Moon's lips, "You share the infamous Butterfly trait,"

"The what? Mother, what do you mean?"

"You're marrying a reckless man," Star looked at her in confusion and Moon lightly chuckled, "Come now, dear, do you really think whenever your father goes away, it's to address people in the neighboring kingdoms?" Star slowly nodded, "No, he goes out and fights monsters. I've learned this when you were about four, but I never confronted him about it,"

"But why mother?"

"Because fighting monsters is what makes him happy, and as long as he wasn't getting hurt or bringing you along, I had no problem with that," Moon smiled and looked down at the courtyard again, "As long as he doesn't get hurt, as long as he doesn't get you or your children involved, you should let him continue with his activities." Star sighed and nodded before looking down at the courtyard again.

Marco kicked the guard in the ankle before flipping him onto the ground and panted, "And that's how you fight on earth," he chuckled and wiped the sweat from his brow, "I got to give you credit though, old man, you've given me a challenge and I respect that," he helped the guard up and smirked, "Maybe next time you can teach me how to fight on Mewni,"

The guard chuckled and shook his head, "Yeah, maybe kid," he looked up and spotted the queen and the princess and he sighed, "But I need to get back to my rounds," he turned and walked away from Marco and Marco shrugged his shoulders before walking towards the castle.

Marco walked down the corridor, sweat running down his face as he panted and chuckled. Turning the corner, he saw Star and her mother standing in the middle of the corridor, Star's head down and her hands folded. He narrowed his eyes and walked up to them, "What happened? I don't have to beat the hell out of someone do I?"

"Marco…we need to talk," Star looked up at her mother and frowned, "Mother, do you mind given us some privacy please?" Moon nodded before turning and walking away from the two. Marco looked at Star in confusion and Star frowned, "Marco, I understand you've been through a lot while you were on earth, and I'm not going to force you to change, but I would very much like it if you'd try and take it easy."

"You want me to slow down, is that it?" Star wordlessly nodded and Marco sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair, "Look girly, there wasn't much going on and I asked the guard down there for a quick sparring match, just to get rid of some of this pent-up aggression I have and everything."

"I understand Marco, but can you please try to take it easy. I wouldn't want to lose my fiancé before our wedding and I wouldn't want to lose my husband any time soon," Marco groaned and Star frowned, "Please Marco, we could…" Marco reached up and rubbed the top of her head, "Marco?"

"I'll try to control myself, but I'm not making any promises right now," Star sighed and nodded, "Anyway…um…listen uh…I um…would you like to go out on a…um uh…on date?" Star stared at him and Marco rubbed the back of his head, "Or not, just thought I'd be nice to the girl who got me away from my parents and the other bastards and…"

"That sounds lovely," Star softly smiled and Marco looked at her, "We must tell my parents before we leave though," Marco sighed and nodded before the two of them walked down the corridor.

 _ **Like I said when I updated Helping a friend, I'm a little under the weather and everything, so I apologize for the lackluster chapter. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Bedrock Armor: You're drawling a blank because you don't know what to say or is it something else?**_

 _ **RobLebron: Good to hear. Yes, it was a good talk, wasn't it? We're moving to Jersey. When? We don't know, but hopefully soon because our landlord it being a total ass right now. Oh, you want Toffee to be so bold huh? Very well, I'll write something involving the reptilian bastard.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Star and Marco roamed around the castle's grounds. Star looked at Marco as he threw punches in the air. Star looked at him with a faint smile crossing her lips, "Marco," Marco stopped and looked at her in confusion, "I understand you have your reasonings for you aggressive behavior, and while I don't believe it is appropriate that you hold in your anger, I want you to know…" before she could finish, the two of them felt something strike the back of their heads before falling forwards and the world around them began to fade into obscurity.

Marco grunted and sat up as he rubbed the back of his head, "Damn girly, is this a tradition on Mewni? Do they do this to the newly engaged couple or something?" he looked down and his eyes widened when he spotted a note in place of Star. Slowly picking up the note, he read it, "Have the Butterfly family come to the Black Castle in the middle of the Forest if you want to see the precious princess alive, the lizard," Marco growled as he tightened his fists before standing up and ran towards the castle.

He raced down the corridor and stopped in front of Star's parents and panted as he struggled to catch his breath, "What's the matter dear boy, and where is Star?" Moon questioned and Marco looked up with narrowed eyes, "You two were walking in the courtyard together. Did something happen?" Marco held out his hand and Moon cautiously took the note from him and she and River began reading it.

Their eyes widened as all color ran from their faces. They looked up and Moon cleared her throat, "Thank you for informing us about this, we will handle it from here and…"

"I'm going with you two," they looked at him in disbelief and Marco hissed and shook his head, "That bastard kidnapped Star! I'm not letting anyone, human, Mewman, or even a pesky lizard get away with that,"

"Marco, you don't know Toffee, like I know Toffee," Moon frowned and sighed, "I've dealt with him before, a short while after he killed my mother. He isn't like other monsters in the slightest. The only way to defeat him is with the aid of a certain spell and…"

"And I'm going to prove that theory wrong," Marco cracked his knuckles and stared out into the Forest of Certain Death, "So…this castle, you know where it is?"

"Yes, my boy, but listen to my wife, she knows what Toffee is capable of and he is no push…"

"Let's go," he turned and walked away from the two and they soon followed him.

Star moaned and opened her eyes as she looked around, "Where am I?"

"Ah, you're awake," she looked up and her eyes widened when she spotted a grey skinned reptilian monster staring down at her, "Good, if you were dead, we would have lost our bargaining chip,"

"Who…who are you?"

The creature smirked and began walking around, "I am but a humble drifter, trying to reclaim his home. You see princess, monsters were forced from their home after the Mewmans invaded and slaughter a great number of our people. Without a choice, we've been forced to retaliate and fight back to care for…"

"Get away from her, you ugly son of a bitch!" they looked back and saw Star's parents and Marco standing by the castle's doorway with Marco glaring daggers at the reptile, "Get away from her, and I might let you live." The monster looked at him and chuckled, "And what the hell is so funny?"

"Boy, you obviously have no idea who you're dealing with. Allow me to shed some light," he held up his left hand and ripped it off and the four watched as it slowly regenerated, "Now, my name is Toffee and I'm from the reptilian monster tribe, a tribe capable of healing our injuries without a second thought," he turned and face Star with a menacing grin, "I've heard of rumors that Mewmans also possess that trait. Shall we see if it's true," he lunged towards the princess and everyone stared in shock as Star tightly closed her eyes and looked away.

Several seconds have passed and Star looked up and her blue eyes widened when she saw Marco standing in front of her with Toffee biting down on his right arm. Marco looked at Toffee with narrowed eyes and painfully hissed, "I told you to get away from her and I'll let you live,"

In a swift movement, Toffee tore Marco's arm off and spat aside, "If memory serves me, you said you _might_ let me live,"

"You're not going to touch her," Marco panted, tightened his fists, "I gave you a handicap. I'm right-handed, but I'm pretty sure I can still kick your ass," Star's parents swiftly ran towards their daughter, "Why don't you save yourself the embarrassment and just walk away. It'll be better for everyone,"

Star's parents freed her from her bindings and Star's mother took the wand and aimed it at Toffee and narrowed her eyes, "I call the darkness unto me from deepest depths of earth and sea, to blackest night I pledge my soul and crush me to summon forth a deadly power to see my hated foe devoured!" Toffee's eyes widened as he stepped aside only to feel a sheering pain pierce the left side of his body.

He looked down in shock to see his left arm was severed from his body and a small smile painted across Moon's lips, "Now, you know what happens next, don't you?" Toffee hissed before turning around and limped away from the four.

Star looked up at her injured fiancé and frowned, "Marco! We must tend to your injuries,"

Marco held his bleeding stump and chuckled, "Get out of here, I'll just slow you three…" before he could finish, he fell forward and lost consciousness and Star ran up to him and knelt beside him.

She frowned as tears began to blur her vision, "He's fine, sweetheart," she looked up at her parents and saw them walking up to her, "He's just suffering from blood loss, so we will have to tend to his injuries as best as we can before we move on," Star watched as her parents took Marco's hoodie off and began tending to the bleeding stump where his arm once resided and tears slowly slipped down her cheeks.

 **Toffee is not dead, and niter is Marco. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**


	20. Chapter 20

_**RobLebron: Trust me, what happened to Toffee will be child's play compare to what's going to happen to him. Yeah, he is one tough SOB, isn't he? The date will be on hold until Marco recovers and it will not happen off screen.**_

 _ **Bedrock Armor: Yeah, it did take a turn for the worse. Ah, alright.**_

 _ **Itzli: Yeah, he's no pushover and is willing to go to great lengths to protect Star. Good to know, so all I have to say is keep reading.**_

 _ **Here is the next chapter. Please enjoy.**_

Star sat on the chair next to the bed, her hands resting on her lap as she stared at the motionless body of Marco, tears building up behind her eyes and a frowned played across her lips. She bit her lip as she cried and her body shook, "Please Marco, wake up. You can't die before our wedding, it isn't polite,"

"Star," she looked up and saw her mother walking into the room with a frown crossing her lips, "Dear, you've been in here for three days. He isn't going to recover any faster with you sitting by his side. Go out and get some fresh air. It isn't proper behavior for a princess to lock herself in her room like this,"

"Mother…he took care of me while we were on earth, he saved me from Toffee…I must stay by his side…he would've done the same for me," she looked back at Marco and frowned, "It's my fault he's here…I must be the one to help him," she hung her head as tears fell from her eyes.

"Still a damn goody-goody, even after the lizard almost killed you," the two women looked down and saw Marco begin to stir. He opened his eyes and looked up at Star and weakly smirked, "Hey…you're safe," Star's eyes widened as her lip quivered as she watched Marco struggle to sit up, "That's good…I was worried that scaly bastard had hurt," Star frowned and fought the tears that threatened to fall, "How long have I been…" Star threw her arms around his neck, knocking him back onto the bed and hugged him as she cried.

Star broke from the hug and looked at Marco with a faint smile, "Thank you Marco…for saving me,"

"Heh, don't mention it, girly, I wasn't going to let that bastard hurt you," he sat up and looked at Moon with an arched a brow, "So…how long have I been out?"

"Three days," Marco nodded before looking down at the wrapped stub that was once his arm and frowned, "We are working on finding the proper spell," Marco looked up in confusion, "We will find the proper spell to rejuvenate your loss limb, but until that time comes, you will be stuck like that,"

Marco sighed and shook his head as a smirk played across his lips, "I guess that's a fair trade," the two looked at him in confusion and Marco chuckled, "I saved your daughter from that monster, and in exchange, that bastard took my arm. That's a fair trade, my arm for her safety,"

Star frowned and looked up at her mother, "Mother, would you mind giving us some privacy please," Moon nodded before turning around and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Marco sighed and looked up with a slight smirk crossing his lips, "If you're going to yell at me then yell, I mean we are alo…" Star pressed her lips against his, surprising the injured teen.

Star backed away with a small smile perched upon her lips, "It appears I will have to kiss your boo-boos until we find the proper spell to help you," she then looked down at the wrappings around his torso and her smile slowly turned into a frown, "But…Marco…your arm…it's gone,"

Her body shook as she choked on the tears. Marco sighed and reached up and rubbed the top of her head. Star looked up, red faced with tears behind her eyes and Marco smirked, "Hey, it's fine Star. It wasn't worth much, I mean it's only one arm," he pulled her closer and hugged her, surprising her, "I'm glad you're safe," Star sighed and softly smiled as she hugged him back, "And I hate to be the one to break the date girly, but I get the feeling I can't take you out anywhere until this is dealt with,"

"Don't worry about it Marco, I appreciate the thought, but you must worry about getting better first," Star smiled and stood up, "I am going to have one of the chiefs prepare something for you, I would like you to rest until then," Marco smirked and Star began walking away, "Please rest up Marco, you have yet to recover and I don't want anything to happen to you before our wedding. It wouldn't be polite of you to die and leave me at the altar,"

"Heh, whatever you say, girly," he laid back and smirked, "When can I expect some company again?" Star stopped and looked back, "You are going to come back, right?"

Star sighed and softly smiled, "Yes Marco, I will come back, but my mother wants me to get some fresh air right now, and it wouldn't be polite if I ignore my mother like that. I will be back as soon as I can," Marco nodded and Star turned back around and walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Marco sighed and standing up and walked over to the window and glared at the Forest of Certain Death. Holding his wrapped stump, he hissed in pain and shook his head and narrowed his eyes, "Come out from under your rock, Toffee. I still owe you an ass kicking for nearly killing Star," he turned back around and walked back to the bed and laid down.

Toffee roamed the floors of the forest and panted as he looked down at the armless stump and he growled in anger and annoyance, "First it was my finger and now my whole arm is gone. That queen is going to be the death of me," he stopped and sat down on a tree stump and shook his head, "And that boy, he's certainly a wrench in my plans. And now that I'm without an arm, I have to think things through rationally," he took several deep breaths and listened to the sounds of rustling in nearby bushes.

Marco sat up on the bed and stared out the window. Hearing the door open, he looked back and saw Star walking back into the room. Star frowned and shook, "Marco, you should be resting,"

"That's what I'm doing girly, I just needed to sit up for a while," Star frowned and walked over to the bed, "Is everything okay?" Star sat on the edge of the bed and Marco looked at her in confusion, "What's wrong Estrella?"

"Marco…I want to thank you again for saving me and…"

"Stop thanking me, Star, I wasn't going to let that bastard kill you," Star looked back and Marco pulled her into a hug, "Like I said, I don't care that I lost my arm, and your mom already said that she's looking for a spell to fix this and everything," Star hummed and lightly pushed Marco back down onto the bed and laid her head on his chest and wrapped an arm around his torso, "Aren't you afraid your parents might see this and think this is improper?"

"Mother and father won't mind this. We are engaged to be married soon enough and I just want to seek comfort in my fiancé and offer him comfort as well," Star nuzzled closer to Marco and a frowned painted across her lips, "Mother kept telling me that you would be fine and that I should leave you to rest, but I refused. It's my fault you're like this and it is my responsibility to see to it that you get the help you need."

"It's not your fault, girly," Star looked up and Marco smirked, "This happened because I acted on my instincts to keep you safe. I'm glad it was me and not you," he kissed the top of her head and held her close, "That's just the survivor guilt talking. You're feeling guilty because something that was meant for you got to me instead, but that was my choice Star. I chose to stand in front of you and let that bastard bite my arm off so you can live,"

Star sighed and softly smiled as she looked down, "Please get some rest Marco. You need it. You lost a lot of blood," Marco sighed and nodded as the two laid in the room in silence.

 _ **Okay, I didn't have anything to do today, so I stayed up all night working on this chapter. I'm surprised I got it done this quickly though. Everyone got to see the rare, kinder side of Marco Diaz. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**RobLebron: Easy my friend, he will get his revenge in due time. The injury is as follows, his arm is rip off by the shoulder and before he could bleed out, Moon and River closed the wound, cleaned it and dressed it before returning to the Butterfly Castle. Tom is going to make an appearance while Marco is incapacitated, to a failing, and probably funny, end.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Marco sat up on the bed while Star soundly slept beside him with an arm wrapped around his torso. He smirked before he gingerly moved her arm away and stood up and walked out of the room. Quietly closing the door behind him, he sighed and shook his head, "You should be rest, boy," he looked up and saw Star's mother walking up to him, "Star won't be too happy if you're up and about,"

"Your majesty…Star almost died a few days ago…I need to train, I need to get stronger so I can kill that bastard who tried to hurt her."

"It hasn't been a full week and you're going to push yourself," Moon sighed and shook her head, "You'll be coughing up blood if you don't rest," Marco growled and looked away with narrowed eyes, "Boy, believe me, Toffee is far too injured to attempt anything at the moment. You should take this time and continue to rest up,"

"It's my fault that happened," he looked up and Moon looked at him in confusion, "On earth I was always aware of my surroundings, not dropping my guard for anything, but since I arrived here with your daughter, I saw several guards roaming the grounds, I figured I could relax a little, and because of that, your daughter was kidnapped and was nearly killed. I have to get stronger…especially since I've lost my dominate arm and have to get my lesser arm in shape."

"In shape for what," they looked back and saw Star standing by the doorway, "Marco, why are you not resting?"

Marco groaned and shook his head, "I was just going for a walk,"

"Marco, it isn't polite to lie, especially to your fiancée," Star frowned and stepped closer to Marco, "What are you doing Marco? Please, tell me," Marco sighed and mumbled under his breath, "What was that?"

"I said I was going to go train," Star's eyes widened and Marco rubbed the back of his head, "I need to train…I just…I'm going to get soft if I lay around and do nothing until…"

"Marco, you're lying to me again," Star frowned and Marco looked away, "Please Marco, I want to try and help you and you're pushing me away,"

"Because…Star I want to train because…when we were on earth, I've always been aware of my surroundings and after coming here, I saw the guards and thought I can drop my guard and because of that, you got kidnapped and nearly killed and…"

"Marco, did you not tell me that I shouldn't blame myself over your arm?" Marco sighed and nodded and Star carefully hugged him, surprising him, "This is the same. You shouldn't blame yourself over something that a monster had done." Marco sighed and Star lightly shook, "Please come back to bed. It's only been a few days,"

"I…I'm going to go for a while," Marco broke free from the hug and Star and Moon stared at him as he walked away, "Don't worry girly, I'm just going for a walk, nothing more, nothing less," Star frowned as Marco continued to walk away.

Star sighed and Moon looked at her daughter, "He is stubborn, but he does mean well,"

"Mother, I'm worried he'll do something reckless and he'll get hurt again or worse," Moon frowned and Star shook her head, "I know he wants to help, but he lost his arm, he's been severely injured. He just woke up and he's trying to go back and fight Toffee,"

"I know dear," Moon sighed and looked down the now empty corridor, "But he wants to heal as quickly as his body would let him and then he's going to go out and find Toffee. Not because he robbed him of his arm, but because he threatened you."

"But mother, if he exerts himself, he can injure himself even further, or worse, he can drop dead."

"That won't happen dear," Moon looked at her daughter and smiled and Star looked at her in confusion, "You didn't see the look I saw when I looked at him in the eyes. That was determination, he's determined to recover as quickly as possible so he can go back to protecting you. I did say he's stubborn, but I also said that he means well, and that look in his eyes proves my point."

Marco walked down the corridor with narrowed eyes as he held his wrappings and hissed, "Pull yourself together, Diaz. There's no need to fall apart. Star is just looking out for you, and there's no way in hell I'm going to make her cry," he looked down at the bloodstain wrappings and took a deep breath, "And I don't blame her for this. I chose to have my arm bitten off so she'd be save,"

"Talking to yourself, my boy," he looked back and saw River walking up to him, "What are you doing up? Star will have your head if…"

"She knows," Marco sighed and shook his head, "I wanted to go train, but before I can do that, she stopped me, so now I'm just roaming around the castle for a while, trying to get the feeling back in my legs…I mean I was in a coma for three days,"

"Yes, you had all of us worried, boy," River shook his head and patted him on his back, "And thank you. You saved my daughter…even though you lost your arm,"

"Like I told Star and your wife, it was a fair trade, my arm for her safety," River hummed and nodded, "I wasn't going to let that scaly bastard hurt her, so I did what I thought was the best thing and ran in front of him, forcing him to attack me instead,"

"You had her worried," Marco looked at the king in confusion, "Star refused to sleep and eat while you were in that coma. She was worried that if she so much as moved from your side, you'd die. Moon and I would hear her cry over your body at night,"

"Ah jeez, no one told me that," Marco groaned and shook his head, "Well I guess I better get back to the room then before she started worrying again," he turned and began walking back down the corridor, "Oh yeah, River," River looked at him in confusion and Marco looked back, "When I get my arm back, and I know your wife is looking for the spell that'll help me, I need a place to train…to get stronger so I can kill that reptile once and for all…"

"I will take you to my personal training room, boy," Marco nodded before he continued the walk down the corridor.

Marco walked into the room and saw Star sitting on the bed, her back against the headboard and her knees hugged to her chest, "I told you I was just going for a walk," Star looked up with a frown across her lips, "Look…girly, you didn't have to stay by my side while I was in that coma…you could've ate and slept. I'm pretty sure I would've been fine when you got back,"

"Marco…may we cuddle tonight please? I would like to sleep with my fiancé in my arms," Marco sighed and shook his head as he walked towards the bed.

He laid down next to Star and nodded her over, "C'mon girly, I think we both should get some sleep." Star nodded before crawling next to him and wrapped an arm around his torso and Marco wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead, "Goodnight girly," he heard her light breathing and he looked down and saw she had fallen fast asleep. He quietly chuckled and kissed her forehead again, "Right, goodnight," he yawned and began falling asleep himself.

 _ **I was going to add Tom in this chapter, but I figured it was too soon after he woke up, so in the next chapter Tom will make an appearance. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Bedrock Armor: Yes, it is. No, he forced Toffee to bite down on his arm so Star will remain unharmed. Yeah, she was worried about him. It's cool.**_

 _ **RobLebron: You're welcome. Tom, I've got something planned for him in this. Good to know. Yes, she is worried about him. Hmm, interesting scenario, I think I will use that.**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

Star walked into the room with a bowl of water, a cloth, and bandages and frowned when she spotted Marco punching the wall, sweat running down his face, "Marco!" Marco stopped and looked up and panted. Star frowned and walked up to him, "Marco, why must you do these things? Why must you push yourself like this?"

"C'mon girly, I can't just lay around all day. I'm not exerting myself, I was just…" Star hugged him and he sighed before wrapped his left arm around her, "I know you're looking out for me and everything, but I'm not the type of person to sit back all day,"

"I know Marco," Star broke from the hug and looked at him with a small smile, "Come, I will clean and redress your wounds," Marco nodded and the two of them walked over to the bed.

Star began unwrapping the bloodstained wrappings from Marco's torso and Marco stared out the window with an intense look crossing his face. Star began cleaning the dry blood from Marco's wound with the damp cloth and Marco winched in pain, "Yeah, you never get used to the stinging feeling."

"Sorry," Star softly smiled and continue to clean up the dry blood, "I'll try to be a little gentler," Marco smirked and nodded as he continued to winch in pain.

Star wrapped the bandages around Marco's torso and smiled, "I'm no nurse, but I believe I did a good job,"

"You did an amazing job, Estrella," Marco smirked and wrapped his arm around her, "Thanks girly," Star smiled and hugged him back.

The temperature in the room rapidly increased and the two looked up and saw a fiery red glow in the center of the room before flames rose from the floor. Tom stepped out from behind the wall of fire and Marco narrowed his eyes and Star looked on in shock, "So…kicking your ass and threatening you isn't enough, huh?" Tom ignored Marco's rant and walked over to Star, who stood up and slowly backed away from the demon.

Star's back pressed against the wall and Tom leaned closer to her, "So Starship, it looks like your little friend lost his arm. What a shame. But you know, I still have all my appendages, so how about you leave this one arm freak of nature and we go home some fun,"

"Tom…I am tending to my fiancé's injuries," Star frowned and Tom smirked, "Please leave," Tom continued to smirk as he reached towards her.

"Hey dumbass, didn't you hear her? She said get…" Tom turned around with Star in front of him and his hands down her blouse, rubbing her breasts, "Get off of her, you worthless scum!"

"Easy, we wouldn't want to scare her, now would we," tears slipped down Star's cheeks as Tom continued to rub her breasts and licked her cheek, "Now why don't you go and leave us alone for a while and I'll just take care of some…" before he could finish, Tom fell back with a forcing, letting go of Star and slid down the wall.

He looked up and saw Marco standing over him with narrowed eyes. He smirked and chuckled, "So you think you can beat me with one…" Marco grabbed him by the shirt and hung him out of the window.

"There's an old rumor…about how demons always land on their feet. Let's see if it's true," before Tom could do anything, Marco released his shirt, sending the demon prince plummeting to the ground below.

Star and Marco looked down to see Tom fall into a fiery vortex before the vortex closed behind him, "Damn coward,"

"Marco," Marco looked at Star in confusion and Star frowned as she rubbed her arm, "I hate to ask this of you, especially in your condition, but would you make love to me?" Marco's eyes widened and Star walked up to him, "Please Marco,"

Marco sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "Look girly, I do…" Star threw her arms around his neck and lightly pressed her lips against his. Marco wrapped his arm around Star's waist and held her close.

Marco sat on the edge of the bed with Star sitting on top of him, her pussy burying his dick as she arched her back and moaned before wrapping her arms around Marco's neck and a small smile painted across her lips, "Please keep going Marco," Marco slightly smirked as he wrapped his arm around her waist, he moved her up and down, causing her to moan louder as she felt Marco's hardened dick enter her pussy.

In one swift movement, Marco flipped Star onto her back and moved in and out of her pussy, causing her to moan. She looked down and slightly smiled, "I love you Marco, please keep going,"

"As you wish, girly." He leaned down and lightly kissed the blonde princess.

The two laid under the covers and Star scooted closer to Marco, wrapping her arms around him and laid her head on his chest, "Thank you Marco, I needed that," she looked up and slightly frowned, "Are you okay? Your arm and…"

"I'm fine, blondie," Marco smirked and rubbed the top of her head, "Are you okay? That bastard didn't hurt you, did he?" Star smiled and shook her head.

The door opened and Star's parents walked into the room, causing the two teenagers to jumped up quickly and cover themselves, "Mother, father! Some privacy please!"

"Sorry dear," the two adults covered their eyes and looked away, "We're here to tell you that I've found the proper spell to help your friend." Her parents turned and walked out of the room, "We'll just wait out here for you two to get dressed," they walked out of the room and closed the door behind them.

The two got dressed and Marco looked at Star and arched a brow, "Aren't you worried your parents might send you away for this?"

"No Marco, mother knows that I went through Mewberty, and she'll think that it was a result from that. She won't ask about it," Marco looked at her and in confusion and Star softly smiled, "If my mother doesn't ask, I don't see a reason to tell her,"

"Am I rubbing off on you?" Marco smirked and Star lightly giggled as they finished getting dressed.

The two walked out of the room and saw Star's parents standing in the middle of the corridor. Moon walked up to Marco and took the wand from Star, "Are you ready, dear boy?" Marc smirked and nodded and Moon looked at her daughter, 'Dear, will you be so kind as to remove his wrappings," Star nodded and began removing the freshly placed bandages from her fiancé's torso.

Moon waved the wand in front of the wound and Marco felt a sharp pain fill his body and he began screaming in pain. Star frowned and reached out for Marco, "No dear," she looked up at her parents in confusion, "You have to let the spell run its course. Any interaction with a magical being might disturb the spell and end it," Star frowned and looked at Marco as he continued to scream and fell to his knees.

Marco doubled over in pain and panted before he sat up and looked down and saw his newly attached arm. He smirked and looked down. His smirk was replaced with a frown when he saw a large scar connecting his shoulder and his torso, "I'm sorry for the scar, dear boy, but unfortunately there is no existing spell to fix that,"

"That's cool," he looked at River and smirked, "So are you going to take me to this training room or what?"

"In due time, boy, for now, we all must go to the main foyer for guests will be arriving shortly." The two looked confused as the adults turned and walked down the corridor.

Marco looked at Star and arched a brow, "Okay girly, what the hell is going on?"

'I really don't know Marco," Star frowned and took a deep breath, "But we must get you an appropriate shirt. We cannot allow other guests to see you like this," Marco rolled his eyes and Star took him by the arm and led him back into the room.

 _ **Okay, it wasn't funny and it was a rather short fail, but he's not going to give up. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**RobLebron: She was too scared to react. She asked Marco for reassurance purposes, she only said the Mewberty bit as an excuse. Yeah, the date can happen. No, not at all. Good to know.**_

 _ **Bedrock Armor: Yeah, he got his arm back. Heh, I know that feeling. Being grounded and sneaking onto the computer. Just don't get caught my friend.**_

 _ **Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**_

Star walked up to Marco as he opened a dimensional portal and she frowned, "Marco?" he looked back in confusion and Star slowly walked up to him, "Did you forget we have a date tonight?"

Marco smirked and rubbed the top of her head, "Not at all girly, I just have to get something from my house…well, old house…and I'll be back before I run into my parents," Star frowned and Marco sighed and turned back towards the portal in front of them, "Don't worry, I'll be fine. You just worry about making yourself look as beautiful as possible, but that'll be impossible because you're already drop dead gorgeous," Star faintly smiled before Marco stepped through the portal and it closed behind him.

Marco walked down the hall of the house and looked down the stairs with narrowed eyes and listened closely. After moments of silence passed, Marco sighed and ran down the hall to his parents' room. He reached under the bed and pulled out a small, metal box. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a pair of pliers and began twisting on the lock before it snapped off and Marco opened the box and pulled out a small revolver, "Heh, idiots, could've at least moved it to another place after I left," he looked around before putting the gun in his pocket, "And right now I need it more. I need to keep Star safe," he picked up some bullets before kicking the metal box under the bed and opened a portal and jumped through it before it closed behind him.

Star put a light blue, skin tight, backless dress on before she gently applied lipstick as a small smile formed across her lips. Hearing a knock at the door, she stood up and walked over to the door and opened it, revealing Marco standing on the other end, wearing a light blue tuxedo. He smirked at his fiancée and crossed his arms, "So are we ready?" Star softly smiled and nodded before stepping out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Marco held out a pair of dimensional scissors and Star frowned, "Marco, where are you taking us?"

"We're going to earth," Star frowned and Marco sighed as he rubbed the top of her head, "Don't worry girly, I already cleared it with your parents and besides, we're not going to Echo Creek. Wouldn't want to run into any of the bastards on our date," Star looked confused and Marco smirked, "C'mon girly, there's this fancy place just outside of Echo Creek, so we won't run into any of the bastards and I won't start a fight,"

Star sighed and nodded, "Okay Marco, I trust you," Marco nodded before opening a dimensional portal and led Star thorough it.

The two sat across from each other as Star looked around the fancily designed restaurant and soft music filled the air. Star looked at Marco and slightly frowned, "Marco?" Marco looked up in confusion and Star sighed, "What was it you had to get from your house?" Marco sighed and shook his head, "Marco please tell me. We're going to be married in a few weeks and I don't think it's polite if we keep secrets from each other. And what did you mean when you asked my father to take you to the training room?"

"The training room…since I've been incapacitated for a week, I need to get back into shape…and I uh…just needed to get something," Star looked confused and Marco smirked, "It's nothing you should worry your pretty little head over, girly, just something I needed,"

"If you say so Marco," Star sighed and looked down at her menu, "And I want to thank you for this lovely evening." Marco smirked and nodded before looking down.

The two talked, ate and enjoyed the atmosphere of the restaurant. Once they finished, Marco placed some money on the surface of the table and the two of them stood up and walked out of the restaurant. The two stood outside of the restaurant and Marco got ready to cut a portal open when Star placed a hand on top of his and Marco looked up in confusion, "Marco, it's such a lovely evening and we are nowhere near Echo Creek, do you think we could walk around for a while?"

Marco sighed and put the scissors back in his pocket and smirked, "Yeah, sure girly," Star softly smiled as the two of them began walking down the street.

A rush of cold air blew past them and Marco quickly removed his jacket and wrapped it around Star. Star softly smiled and held the jack around her. Marco looked back with narrowed and saw a scruff-looking man running towards them. He carefully pushed Star aside before grabbing the man by his coat and pinned him to the wall, "Okay buddy, what the hell are you doing? Why were you rushing at us like that?"

"Marco,"

The man chuckled and shook his head, "C'mon kid, I'm just a man trying to make an honest buck," in one swift move, he reached in his pocket and pulled out a butterfly knife and swung his arm, cutting Marco's cheek, forcing him to step back and let the man go. Star looked at her fiancé with a concerning look crossing her face before the two looked at the man in front of them, "Now, all you have to do is hand over your money and I'll be on my way."

"Marco, we should listen to him. He has a knife and it isn't proper to harm others. I'm afraid I'll accidently hurt him if I use my wand," Marco chuckled and Star looked at him in confusion, "Marco?"

"You know dude, there's an old saying, and I think it's the only saying that makes any sense. Never bring a knife to a gun fight," the man and Star looked confused as Marco reached into his pocket and pulled out the revolver, aiming it at the man and Star looked at him in shock.

"Whoa, okay kid, look…I'm putting the knife down," the man dropped the knife and Marco smirked, "Just put that thing away. No one needs to get hurt,"

"No one needs to get hurt? You almost attacked me and my fiancée and I can't let that go,"

"Marco," Star placed a hand on his shoulder and frowned, "We must get back to the castle. I would like to talk to you in private please,"

Marco sighed and glared at the man with narrowed eyes, "Every day from this point is a gift, old man, use it," he put the gun back in his pocket and took the dimensional out form his pocket before opening a portal and the two stepped through it, leaving the man on the ground in confusion as the portal closed behind the two.

Star sat on the bed while Marco paced the room, punching the air, "Marco," Marco stopped and looked at Star in confusion and Star looked up with a slight frown crossing her lips, "I'm not mad, Marco, but why do you have that gun?"

Marco sighed, shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair, "I knew we were going out tonight, and since I've been incapacitated for a week, I didn't have a chance to do my usual workout routine and I thought since I was taking you back to earth for our date, it's better to be safe than sorry," Star looked down and Marco sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the gun, I'm sorry I probably ruined our date, but I'm not sorry for threatening that man. If I hadn't then he could've hurt you, and I know you're too kind to attack him back," Star looked away and Marco sighed, "How about I make it up to you. When you feel like you're ready to talk to me, I'll take you out on another date, anywhere you want to go, no questions."

Marco stood up and got ready to walk out of the room when Star grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back down onto the bed. Marco looked at her and Star looked up with tears in her eyes, "I'm not mad Marco, I already told you that, but I must tend to your cut." She reached up and touched his cheek, lightly rubbing the blood away, "I will go get a cloth and some water, I want you to wait here," Marco sighed and nodded before Star stood up and walked out of the room.

Marco sighed and shook his head, "You can't go anywhere without getting injured, can you?" he looked up and saw Star's parents walking into the room, "What happened this time, boy?"

"Heh, Star wanted to go for a walk after dinner and I wasn't going to deny her that, so we decided to go for a walk. A man was running towards us, I stopped him, he pulled out a knife, cut me and I pulled out a gun," Star's parents looked shocked and Marco chuckled, "I took the gun from my parents, but only because I've been doing nothing but laying around for a week, I was worried I've gotten soft and I wouldn't be able to protect Star…and I think she's upset about that,"

"Boy, she might be upset, but she knows you mean well by your actions," Moon sighed and Marco looked up in confusion, "But I advise you not to keep secrets from her," Marco nodded as Star pushed past her parents and walked up to Marco with a small bowl of water and a cloth in hand.

She sat down next to Marco and began cleaning the small cut and the two adults smiled at the two and River chuckled, "Well, we'll leave you two alone now," they turned and walked out of the room and closed the door behind them.

While Star was cleaning the small cut, she smiled and shook her head, "Marco, are you addicted to getting hurt?" Marco looked at her in confusion and Star looked up, "Do you get hurt on purpose so I'll kiss you?"

"Heh, you figured me out girly," Marco chuckled and rubbed the top of her head, "In all honesty no, I hate getting hurt because I see how much it upsets you and nothing is worth that." Star softly smiled and continued to clean the cut, "Are you sure you're not mad about the whole gun incident? If you are just say so and I'll…"

"I'm not mad Marco, I'm just upset," she looked up with wide eyes and a small frown, "We're getting married soon, and I already told you that it isn't polite to lie to your fiancée. You could've told me, I would've understand why you brought that with you," she placed a small bandage on his cheek and lightly kissed it, "Please, for future reference, try to be a little less reckless."

Marco sighed and smirked, "Yeah, okay girly," he pulled out the gun and looked down with a hardened look on his face, "I guess I can give this to one of the guards, teach them how to use it. I mean it is more effective than those swards they're carrying around,"

"Thank you, Marco, for the lovely evening, even though it did end with you getting cut," Marco nodded before the two of them stood up and walked out of the room.

 _ **I had something else planned, but I wanted to get this out of the way before something could happen. Sorry if it isn't grand or anything like that, but I started writing this and like half way through it, my side started hurting and my aunt is worried it might be appendicitis, so yeah, they kind of has me worried.**_

 _ **Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**RobLebron: Outside of San Francisco. He didn't want to have her worry. As for the reassurance bit, it was to show Marco that Star loved him, not the three-eyed son of a bitch that groped her.**_

 _ **Bedrock Armor: Yeah. Rick's voice? Heh, never really thought of that, mainly because whenever I hear Rick's voice I hear him slurring his words because he's usually drunk, but that's cool. Heh, the squeaky stair bit, it can be annoying at times but no matter what, it will always save your ass. Good to know my friend.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Star, her mother, Angie and several female servants stood in a room while the servants helped Star with her dress and make-up. Angie frowned and walked up to her soon to be daughter-in-law, "Star, please reconsider this, dear," she looked up with a frown painted across her lips, "Marco is a rough hooligan who will leave you the second there's trouble and…"

"Mrs. Diaz, please don't do this," Star sighed and shook her head, "It's mine and Marco's wedding day. I will not end it for anything and neither will Marco. I love him and he loves me." Moon slightly smiled and Angie growled and looked away, "I wish you would approve of this union like my parents,"

"But…"

"But nothing," Moon interjected, walking up to the two of them, "Angie, why don't you help me outside for a minute," without waiting for a response, Moon grabbed Angie by the arm and pulled her out of the room.

Rafael narrowed his eyes as he watched his son put a button-down shirt on, "So…you finally got what you deserve," Marco looked back in confusion, "Your scar. It appears you angered one of the guards and they gave you a reminder on who is…" before he could finish, he fell back with a force.

Marco rubbed his knuckles and groaned, "Damn, and here I was hoping to avoid confrontation today, but I guess I was wrong," Marco lifted his father by the arm and pinned him to the wall by his throat, "Think before you talk, pops, it might save your life," he dropped his father and Rafael began gasping for air, "And just so you know, I got this scar protecting Star from a monster. And one more thing, if you or ma think about ruining this day and making Star cry I'll teach you two morons the eternal lesson!"

He was about to kick his father when they heard River say, "Marco my boy, no need to get into a bloody altercation today," he walked up to his soon to be son-in-law and patted him on his back, "We wouldn't want to see Star in tears of sadness today, would we?" Marco sighed and shook his head, "Good, you better finish getting dressed," Marco nodded and walked away from the two.

River glared at the Latino man on the ground and shook his head, "I never understood why Marco despised you two so much, Star refused to tell my wife and I anything and all Marco would say is something about believing a rumor over your own son and grounded the poor boy, and after seeing how hostile you are towards him, no one can blame him for his tough exterior,"

"Your majesty, please, your daughter is marrying…"

"A fine young man, I know," River narrowed his eyes, "And don't think my wife and I won't let him carry out with that threat. He allowed a monster to bite his arm off to protect Star, I'm sure he's more than willing to fight you two," Rafael swallowed hard and nodded.

Star and Marco stood in the castle courtyard in front of a druid while guards, servants and their parents stood behind them. The druid looked up and smiled, "And it is on this blessed day that we gather to witness the sacred union of Princess Star Butterfly and her selected Marco Diaz. May the Mewnian moons smile upon them and give them a long, fulfilling and happy marriage. May they prosper together. We ask the Mewnian moons to protect them and their offspring."

Marco glanced back and glared at his parents with narrowed, "Marco," he heard Star whisper and he looked down at his bride to be, "Please pay attention. The druid is speaking," Marco sighed and slightly smirked before nodding and the two of them looking back at the druid.

"And now, with the moons high, and the parents of both the bride and groom present, I welcome to the kingdom of Mewni, Star and Marco Butterfly and may they bind this union with a kiss," the two looked at each other before inching closer to each other and their lips met as Star's parents and the guards and servants clapped and Marco's parents glared at the two with hardened looks crossing their faces.

Music filled the air in the main foyer as the guards, servants and Star's parents and Marco's parents watched as the newly married couple danced around the foyer. Star softly smiled and laid her head on Marco's shoulder, "Thank you for not starting with your parents Marco." Marco chuckled and Star looked up in confusion, "What's so funny?"

"I wouldn't say that if I were you. I sucker punched my dad while getting ready," Star frowned and Marco sighed and shook his head, "He said something about my scar and how I got what I deserved, so I slugged him. I told him that I got it when I protected you from Toffee,"

Star sighed and shook her head, "Marco, I wish you would try to talk your problems out instead of using your fists,"

"Yeah…I tried to avoid conflict today, but since I knew my parents were going to be here it was a matter of time before I snapped," Star softly smiled and nodded, "But I'm not going to fight them anymore today. It's our wedding and I'd hate to be the reason you'd cry tears of sadness,"

"Thank you, Marco," Star smiled and the two of them continued to dance around the foyer as everyone watched them.

The reception slowly came to an end and the servants began cleaning up. Angie and Rafael walked over to the newly married couple and glared viciously at their son, "So…you had to go and ruin this girl's life," Marco narrowed his eyes and Star frowned as she hugged him as Angie looked at her, "Star sweetie, we really wish you had reconsidered this. I told you already that Marco is nothing but a rough hooligan and he'll leave you the very second something happens and…"

"And you're watching too much soap operas, ma," Marco rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around his wife and held her close, "Why would I abandon the first person who was kind to me? Star is this amazing person who, no matter what, always sees the good in people, even if those people are morons who have no idea what the hell their doing."

"Honey, please," Marco looked down in confusion and Star looked at him with a small frown, "We will send them home and get ready for our honeymoon. We do not need to start anything with them," Marco sighed and nodded before Star looked up at his parents, "Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, thank you for coming to the wedding, Marco and I both appreciate it, but if you will follow Manfred, he will open a portal for you two and send you home. We will see you at our crowning ceremony," the two stared at her in shock as a servant walked up to them and opened a portal before ushering them through it.

Star's parents walked up to the married couple and her mother smiled, "Dear, as you know, your honeymoon is approaching. Would you like to go to the Butterfly beach house or…?"

Star walked up to her parents and whispered in her mother's ear, "Mother, I would like to go to earth, to a place called Paris, France," Moon backed away slightly and gave her daughter a confused look, "Please mother, I have read about it while I was on earth and heard it's a beautiful place. It is nowhere near Echo Creek, so I know Marco won't get into any arguments,"

"Are you sure about that dear?" Star softly smiled and nodded and Moon sighed, "Very well," she looked at the servant, "Manfred, ready the portal,"

"Yes, your majesty,"

Star walked back to her husband as Manfred opened the portal, "Come dear husband, we must go," Marco looked confused and nodded before the two of them stepped through the portal before it closed behind them.

 _ **The next chapter will be their honeymoon. Damn, this one took some debating, but I got it done. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**RobLebron: Yes, it did sound weird my friend. I have a little something planned, and they did have sex a few chapters back when she first started going through Mewberty. Something will happen involving Tom and Toffee, don't you worry about them. Yes, I'm going to post the honeymoon phase, don't worry.**_

 _ **Guest: Um…okay? No need to get hostile my friend, it's a simple fanfiction.**_

 _ **Bedrock Armor: Thank you. I normally don't add space markers between paragraphs, mainly due to them being a pain in my side. It's cool that you do, we all have our own style of writing and everything. Nah, it's cool.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Marco stared out at the city as the lights illuminated the streets below. He chuckled and shook his head, "Paris? Heh, I've got to hand it to her, she knows how to have some fun," he looked down at his scarred shoulder and narrowed his eyes, "Bastard…almost went and ruined today. I had a right mind to open a portal and throw them through it myself,"

"Marco," he looked back and saw Star walking out of the bathroom, a bathrobe wrapped around her body and a confused look playing on her face, "Is everything all right?"

Marco sighed and smirked, "Everything's fine Estrella, just thinking, that's all," he walked up to her an arched a brow, "So girly, what's up with the robe?"

Star slightly smiled before removing the robe, revealing light blue lingerie underneath and Marco stared at her in shock, "You don't like it?" Star rubbed her arm and looked away, "Mother said that it was appropriate to wear since it is our wedding night, but I was worried you wouldn't like it. Mother insisted though and…"

"Star, you could wear a potato sack and I'd still think you'd look amazing," Marco smirked and rubbed the top of her head, "I just didn't think I'd see you in something like this," Star softly smiled as she walked closer to him and hugged him and Marco hugged her back.

Star broke from and looked up with a small smile crossing her lips, "Marco, we must consummate our marriage," Marco nodded and Star took him by the hand and led him to the bed.

Star smiled as she knelt on the bed and reached behind her and fumbled with the hooks for several seconds before the bra fell to the bed, revealing her bare breasts. Marco smirked and crawled up to her and leaned closer to her and began rubbing her breasts. Star smiled and moaned and Marco looked up in confusion, "Is everything okay, blondie?"

Star looked down with a faint smile crossing her lips, "Marco, please keep rubbing them." Marco sighed and nodded as he complied with his wife's wishes.

"Marco, I would like to try something," Star leaned down and wrapped her lips around Marco's harden dick and bobbed her head up and down. Marco grunted when he felt Star's teeth scrape against. She sat up and looked up with a slight frown, "I'm sorry Marco, did I hurt you?"

"Just a little scratch, I'll be fine," Star frowned before leaning down and lightly kissed his dick and Marco's eyes widened, "Whoa, easy girly, I just said it was a simple scratch, that's all," Star looked up in confusion and Marco rubbed the top of her head, "I'll be fine, girly,"

"Marco," Marco looked at her in confusion as Star back, slightly spreading her legs, "Would you please pleasure me," Marco sighed and leaned closer to her before leaning down between her legs and ran his tongue across her pussy, causing her to moan and bite her lip.

Her toes curled back and her body shook as she reached climax, cumming on her husband's tongue. Marco sat up with a grin crossing his lips and Star slightly frowned, "I'm sorry, I didn't…"

"You know girly, you taste really sweet," Marco smirked and leaned closer to her wife, "Maybe you'd like a taste," he pressed his lips against hers and Star's eyes widened as she felt Marco's tongue enter her mouth.

Marco backed away, a small trail of saliva between the two and Star softly smiled, "Marco, please make love to me." Marco smirked and Star pouted, "Please Marco, please make love to me!" Marco kissed her again and Star moaned as she felt Marco's dick enter her dripping pussy.

Marco wrapped his arms around Star's waist before picking her up and walked over to the wall, pinning Star's back against it and smirked at his wife, "Well girly, is this what you wanted?" Star softly smiled and wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned as she felt Marco's dick continued to pump in and out of her pussy.

Star grunted and bit down on Marco's shoulder and Marco groaned and looked down at his wife with a smirk, "Jeez girly, I didn't pick you as a biter," Star backed away and frowned, looking down as she felt shame wash over her, "Hey now, I didn't say stop, I just said I didn't see you as a biter," Marco leaned down and chuckled, "So if you want to bite me while I'm fucking you, feel free," he thrusted in her pussy and Star moaned before biting down onto his shoulder again, "That's my girl,"

The newly married couple laid under the covers. Star scooted closer to Marco and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest, "Are you okay girly?" Star smiled and nodded, "So…uh…not to ruin our mood or anything, but when is our crowning ceremony?" Star looked up with a slight frown crossing her lips, "I just want to be prepared and everything whenever I have to see my parents again and I can try and keep a level head and everything,"

Star sighed and nuzzled closer to Marco and shook her head, "Whenever mother and father step down from their position of power, but I believe it won't be until after Toffee is dealt with once and for all," Marco sighed and Star looked away and faintly smiled, "I'm sorry to be the one to tell you that, but I know my mother won't step down until the threat of Toffee is eliminated, so you won't see your parents for a while,"

"Well…that's good…I think," Marco wrapped an arm around her and kissed her forehead, "And like I said, I wasn't trying to kill our good mood, I was just wondering when…" he heard Star's breathing even out and he looked down to see Star had fallen on him. He sighed and rubbed her back and killed her forehead again, "Right, I guess our night of fun tired you out girly. Goodnight," he held her close and fell asleep with her in his arms.

 _ **I was going to have Tom interrupt their honeymoon, but then I thought that was too evil. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**RobLebron: Good to hear. He did like it, she was just worried he wasn't going to. Yeah, I thought so too at the last second and decided to change a few things around. Right. Keep reading my friend.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Star and Marco stepped through the portal and were greeted by Star's parents along with several servants. Star's mother walked up to them and smiled at her daughter, "How was it dear?"

"Wonderful mother, thank you for asking," she looked at the servants and smiled, "Manfred, would you mind getting our bags, please?"

"Not at all princess," Manfred walked over to them and picked up their suitcases before walking towards the stairs.

"I had to see it to believe it for myself," Star, Marco and Marco's parents looked back to see a fancily dressed man walking up to them, "My niece married a rough hooligan."

"Uncle Heartrude, why are you…"

"Tut, tut, tut, my dear niece, not only did you get married to this hooligan, but I was not invited to the ceremony," Star frowned and the man looked at Marco with narrowed eyes, "So boy, who might you be?"

Marco growled before he sighed and shook his head, "My name is Marco and I'm the lucky bastard who married this lovely woman next to me," Heartrude hummed and glared at Marco, "Look pal, unless you have a staring problem, I advise you stop string at…" the man laughed and shook his head, "And what the hell is so funny?"

"My dear boy, you are not fit to be the next king,"

Everyone stared at him and Marco narrowed his eyes, "What did you say?"

"Yes Heartrude, why did you say that? Marco is a fine young man and has proven that he is capable of being a fine king one day," Moon arched a brow and stared at him in confusion.

"Ah my sweet, sweet, innocent sister, even a blind man can see that this, excuse me, hooligan will bring the castle down and destroy this once beautiful kingdom and furthermore…" before he could finish, he fell back with a force.

Everyone looked at Marco as he rubbed his knuckles, "How to you like that? We go away for a week and some fancy bastard decides to show up." He walked over to Heartrude and picked him up by the collar, "So…Heartrude, was it? Well the second half of your name is fitting, you are rude," Heartrude glared at him and Marco sighed and shook his head, "How about we play a little game of stamina, the rule is simple, we beat the hell out of each other until one of us falls over and the winner will be announced,"

"Now see here…"

"You're right, I'll win that game hands down," he dropped him and crossed his arms, "I can't just fight you, I mean you are Star's uncle and everything and I wouldn't want to upset my wife. How about a different game, this one is similar to stamina, we just keep beating the hell out of each other, even after one passes out from the pain,"

"I'm warning you boy…"

"You're right, wouldn't be much fun beating the hell out of someone who wouldn't even feel the pain," Marco sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "Damn you, old man, you keep pointing out the problems with my games. How about you…" before he could finish, he felt a slap across his face. He looked down and saw Heartrude holding a plain, white glove, "What the hell is this?"

"I challenge you to a duel,"

"A duel," Marco sighed and shook his head, "And since you're the challenger, I get the chose the type of duel, isn't that how this works?"

"Marco, please don't," Star pleaded and walked up to her husband and leaned closer to him, "Mother, father and I cannot stand Uncle Heartrude much either, and even though that is inappropriate, it isn't a reason for you to fight him,"

"So boy, what will your challenge be?" instead of answering, Marco punched Heartrude, sending him back with a force, "As the classic fisticuffs, very well boy, but you have no…" Marco punched him again before pinning him to a nearby pillar.

Heartrude looked down and Marco narrowed his eyes, "Do you want to continue? It doesn't look like you have a chance if you do," Heartrude began struggling and Marco pressed his forearm against his throat, "If you keep struggling like that, I'll just keep choking you until you pass out. Last chance, blink twice if you give up," Heartrude blinked twice and Marco dropped him to the floor, "So…are you going to be nice, or was I being too soft on you?"

Heartrude stood up and coughed, "No…no, boy, I'm sorry for my rude behavior," he rubbed his throat and sighed, "I will see myself out," the four watched as Heartrude turned and walked out of the castle.

Marco groaned and shook his head and heard River laugh, "Marco my boy, that was brilliant," he looked back in confusion as his father-in-law patted him on his back, "No one would stand up to that stick in the mud, but you did and you sent him with his tail between his legs,"

"Yes, it was quite amusing to watch my brother pay for his ignorance," Moon smiled.

Marco smirked and looked at his wife, who was looking away from him. He sighed and walked up to her and rubbed the back of his head, "Hey girly, I'm sorry I beat the hell out of your uncle and everything, but I just couldn't deal with his…" before he could finish, they heard Star lightly giggling, "Uh…Estrella? Is everything okay?"

"Marco, while I don't agree with your excessive use of violence, I do agree with mother and father. Uncle Heartrude did have to pay for his ignorance," she sighed and looked up at her parents, "Mother, father, may I have a moment with Marco, please?" her parents nodded and walked out of the room. Star looked at her husband and frowned, "Marco, Uncle Heartrude will most definitely tell the family of this, and they'll agree with him about you," Marco sighed and shook his head, "And if our family's guardian hears of this, she'll find a way to annual our marriage,"

"She can do that?"

"Yes Marco, she expunged Queen Eclipsa from the family many years ago after marrying a monster and I'm sure she will annual our marriage without hesitation," she walked up to him and hugged him, "I know my uncle challenged you and you had a right to defend yourself, but if you allow yourself to lose control, Baby will annual our marriage. We are not on earth anymore, so you have no need to get violent,"

Marco sighed and rubbed the top of her head, "I know we're not on earth girly, and while I'm not as violent as I used to be, but I can't ignore that prissy bastard. I wasn't going to…"

"Please Marco, I know you mean well, but I don't want Baby getting word of this. She is not the most understandable guardian ever, and she can be quite cruel at times," Marco rolled his eyes and nodded, "I know you can't stand people talking down to you, but my family isn't the same as your family. They can have you executed if they see fit and I will not be made a widow,"

"I get it girly, I get it," Marco sighed and hugged her back, "But your uncle…"

"I know honey, but if my family won't have you executed, they will send you to the Forest of Certain Death, where a monster will most certainly kill you," Star broke from the hug and softly smiled, "Come dear husband, I wish to walk around the castle and I expect my husband to be there with me," Marco sighed and nodded before he took hold of Star's hand and the two of them began walking away.

 _ **Heartrude made a brief appearance and got into a small confrontation with Marco. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Bedrock Armor: Nah, they weren't mad and someone did need to knock the prissy old bastard down a few pegs.**_

 _ **RobLebron: Yes, I suppose you are right, my friend on the accusations on everything, how Tom is Marco's new enemy, Baby being the principal all that. Yes, they will have time alone, it will get steamy.**_

 _ **Jordan: Oh yeah, nightmareking does post his one-shots as close to a daily basis as possible, while I update this story more than my others as much as possible. Good to know.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter. Just a bit of a fore warning, I'm moving things up a bit again, so please bear with me.**_

Moon poked her head into her daughter's room and saw Star and Marco lying on the bed, her daughter lying on top of Marco, running her hand over his scarred shoulder, her presence going unknown between the young couple, "It's not going to disappear just like that," Star looked up with a sliver of sadness behind her eyes and Marco chuckled, "It's fine girly, I heard that women love a man covered in scars,"

Star softly smiled and continued to run her hand across the scar, "If you say so Marco," she wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled closer to him, "Don't you think this is nice? Us having a peaceful quiet moment together,"

"Heh, a rare moment," Marco smirked and kissed the top of Star's head as Moon slightly smiled before turning and made herself vanish before walking down the corridor.

She walked down the stairway to the main foyer with a hardened look on her face and a guard walked up behind her, "Your majesty?" she stopped and looked back at the guard, "Is everything all right, your majesty?"

"I'm going to deal with some unfinished business, Jirus, I need you to keep an eye on things around here," the guard looked confused and Moon sighed and shook her head, "Keep an eye around here, do not tell my daughter that I left. I should be back before anyone everyone notices that I'm gone,"

"Yes your majesty," Moon turned back around and continued to walk down the stairway to the main foyer and up towards the door.

Toffee stumbled through the Forest of Certain Death when the sound of a twig snapping caught his attention. He looked back with narrowed, yellow eyes to see Moon glaring at him intently. He sighed and chuckled, "Ah, Moon Butterfly, I haven't caused any trouble, so you have no purpose on being here,"

"You killed my mother, you nearly killed my daughter and her husband, allowing you to continue to live will be disastrous," she held her arm out and tightly held the wand in her hand, "I wouldn't try running if I were you. The next hit will be fatal no matter what,"

"Ah, come now your majesty, what kind of queen kills an unarmed monster?"

"The kind that defends her family," Moon closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I call the darkness onto me, from deepest depths of earth and sea, to blackest night I pledge my soul and crush me to summon forth a deadly power to see my hated foe devoured!" Toffee's eyes widened as he felt a sheering pain pierce through his heart and he fell back with a force.

Moon fell to her knees and panted as she stared at the dead reptile with a hatred look behind her eyes, "It's done, you're finally dead," she struggled to stand up and dusted herself off before turning around and proceeded to walk back towards the castle.

Moon walked through the door of the castle and sighed, "Mother," she looked back and saw Star walking up to her, "Is everything all right, mother? Jirus told us that you had left the castle but you refused to tell anyone where you were going."

"All is fine, dear," she sighed and smiled, "Star, by the end of the week, you and Marco will take you place on the throne," Star's eyes widened with shock and Moon shook her head, "Your father and I are going to step down and allow you and Marco to rule."

"But mother, Toffee is…"

"Toffee is no longer a threat, dear," Moon assured, "Come now, we must talk to Baby and make arrangements for the crowning ceremony,"

"Yes mother," the two turned and walked up the staircase without saying utter another word.

 _ **Okay, I had something else planned for Toffee, but after talking to my team of advisors, they told me that I should save that plan for Tom and give Marco more reason to hate the demon and to just kill Toffee off. I know this is an anticlimactic end to the reptilian monster, but since I had to use my plan for Tom instead, I needed Toffee out of the picture, so sorry.**_

 _ **Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Bedrock Armor: Yes, Toffee is dead. Good to know. I wasn't going to have it follow every episode. I wanted to stray away from it, adding only certain episodes.**_

 _ **RobLebron: You're welcome. I didn't forget, but I need them to take the throne before she's free. Don't worry, they're going to camping, mainly because the plot with Tom calls for it…well the events that led up to it does. Don't worry, the crowning ceremony won't happen right away so the young couple still has a chance to have some fun.**_

 _ **tomahawkESP: Heh, I suppose, but I don't see that being a possibility at the current moment, but I can write something down, but I'm not promising anything right now.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Star walked up to Marco and saw him packing a trunk, "Marco?" he stopped and looked back in confusion, "Why are you packing that trunk? Are you going somewhere? And why have you not informed me about this?"

"Easy, girly, easy," Marco chuckled and rubbed the top of her head, "I figured since Toffee is dead and our crowning ceremony approaching, we'd go camping, enjoy a little freedom and get some fresh air,"

"But Marco, mother and father won't approve of this," Marco looked back in confusion, "Mother and father will say it's too dangerous and we shouldn't leave the castle grounds. We should stay here and…"

"Look girly, I already talked to your parents," Marco smirked and Star frowned, "They said they still have to talk to this Baby person and that going away for a few days might be good while they prepare for the ceremony. Although they said we can't go to the Black Forest, we can go to earth…I know some great camping spots,"

Star sighed and shook her head, "Marco, I really wish you'd talk to me before you talk to my parents," she walked up to him and frowned, "We are married, Marco, and we're a team now. I would like it if my husband will discuss plans with me before consulting my parents,"

"I didn't talk to you about because it was going to be a surprise," Marco sighed and Star looked at him in confusion, "Camping isn't exactly a great escape or anything, but my grandparents owned a lake house out in the countryside and they left it to me after they died. I had some of the servants go and clean it after I talked to your parents. It's cleaned and dusted, and plus it's in an isolated area. We won't be bothered by anyone and we'll have one last chance with our freedom."

"Marco," Star softly smiled, "I appreciate the thought, but as future king and queen, we cannot go anywhere like that and…"

"I know, that's why I asked your parents before the crowning ceremony, so this way we can have a little more fun before the whole ceremony," Marco smirked and rubbed the top of her head, "We'll be leaving in a few minutes." Star sighed and nodded as Marco finished packing.

The two stepped through the portal and Star looked around the cabin and Marco chuckled, "It's not as fancy as the castle, but I figured since we are married and we're not crowned yet, we'd come to our lake house and have a little fun," Star looked at Marco and Marco smirked, "I was going to suggest coming here for our honeymoon, but I guess you had a better idea going to Paris,"

"Marco, I wanted to visit Paris, I've heard it was lovely," Star smiled, "I did not know of your lake house, but it seems this place is lovely too," she sighed and looked at Marco, "May we go for a walk?"

"Yeah, I guess we can," Marco rubbed the back of his head before walking towards the door, "C'mon girly, it's a nice day," Star smiled and nodded before the two of them walked out of the lake house and began walking through the wooded area around them.

The two roamed the woods and Star looked around and smiled at the wildlife. Marco looked at his wife and smirked, "You know girly, if you're feeling a little adventurous, later we can go night swimming. The lake is usually pretty warm at night from having the sun beat down on it all day,"

"Marco…that sounds like we're going to be sneaky," Star sighed and Marco arched a brow, "I appreciate the thought, but I will stay in the house. You can go on your nightly activity," Marco sighed and shrugged his shoulders as they continued to walk around.

Marco, in his swimming trunks with a towel slung over his shoulder, walked towards the door when he heard the floorboard creek. He looked back and saw Star, wearing a light blue one-piece swimsuit, holding a towel and standing in front of the stairs, "May I join you Marco?" Marco arched a brow and Star frowned as she walked up to him, "I know I said it would be sneaky, but mother and father do know we are here, so I believe it isn't as sneaky,"

Marco chuckled and shook his head, "C'mon blondie, let's go swimming," Star nodded and the two of them.

The young married couple swam in the lake under the light of the full moon. Star looked at her husband and smiled as she swam towards him, "Marco?" Marco looked at her in confusion before Star lightly kissed his cheek, "Thank you for inviting me to your lake house," Marco smirked and rubbed the top of her head, "Marco, I would like to try for an heir tonight," Marco's eyes widened and Star lightly giggled, "Marco, we are married and we are going to need an heir sooner or later,"

Marco sighed and shook his head and smirked, "Yeah, I guess you're right, girly," the two continued to swim around.

Moon sat on her throne and sighed as she rubbed her temple, "This is just a bad dream. The promise between two queens aren't strong enough to break through the crystals. Eclipsa was lying to me," she sighed and sat back, "Star and Marco will return from their little trip, the crowning ceremony will take place without a problem and River and I will live our lives out in luxury while they rule the kingdom." She stood up and shook, "Manfred," the servant walked into room and looked up at the queen, "I require a bubble bath, please run the water for me,"

"Yes, your majesty," the servant turned and walked out of the room while Moon removed her right glove and looked down at her blackened hand before grunting and tightening her fist.

 _ **Star and Marco are enjoying a little R &R and Moon is worrying herself to a panic. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**RobLebron: You're welcome. No, I wanted to make it Mewni style, but I needed to use something else. Two or three, but who knows, they may end up with more. No, what I have planned for Tom is something that will make even the insane look sane by comparison, it may cause me to get some hate, but it needs to be done. Rest and Relaxation. Yes, they haven't, I suppose I can do something like that.**_

 _ **Bedrock Armor: Yes, they're going to continue the bloodline, but not right away, they're just going to have a little fun for the time. And besides, I needed that part for Tom's plan.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Star and Marco laid on the bed with sweat running down their bodies. Star nuzzled closer to her husband and wrapped an arm around his torso and laid her head on his chest. Marco smirked and wrapped an arm around her before kissing the top of her head, "Marco," Star softly smiled and looked up. Marco arched a brow before Star lightly kissed his jawline, "Thank you for this little trip,"

"Heh, anytime girly, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," Marco smirked and rubbed her back, "Your parents thought it would be a good if you enjoyed yourself a little before the whole crowning ceremony," Star hummed and nodded before she yawned and Marco chuckled, "Well you might want to get some sleep, Estrella. We're going to have to leave early tomorrow,"

"Yes, I suppose you are right, Marco," Star hummed and nuzzled closer to Marco, "Goodnight Marco, I love you,"

"I love you too, girly," Marco chuckled and rubbed Star's back as he listened to the crickets play their nightly song.

Star and Marco stepped through the dimensional portal and their eyes widened when they spotted Star's parents naked with her mother pinned to a pillar, moaning with pleasure as they watched River thrusting his dick in and out of her pussy. Star screamed and quickly covered her eyes and Marco turned his head and looked away, "Mother, father, must you do that here!" the two adults quickly jumped in a panic and covered their exposed bodies, "I understand you two are married, but must you two do that in the foyer?"

"Star, last time I checked, we're your parents, you're not ours," Moon said in a stern voice.

"I know mother, but you always told me that those activities are meant for the bedroom," Star shook her head, feeling her face begin to heat up, "Please get dressed mother and father, this is embarrassing." The two adults sighed and gathered up their clothes before walking up the stairs. Star sighed and looked up at her husband, her face a bright red, "I apologize Marco, I had no idea mother and father would be doing that in the main foyer."

Marco chuckled and rubbed the top of her head, "Don't sweat it girly, your parents are married and everyone does have their own special kinks. And it looks like fucking in the main foyer is your parents kink," Star frowned and looked away, "What's wrong Estrella? So we saw your parents going at it, it's not the end of the…"

"Marco, I too have a kink and I would like to try it when we are alone one night," she looked up, a hint of regret crossing her face, "We don't have to if you don't want to, but I would very much like to try it,"

"Calm down girly, if you have a kink and you want to try it then who the hell am I to deny my wife like that?" Marco smirked and rubbed the top of her head, "But I think we should wait until this mental image is gone," Star nodded in agreement before the two of them began walking around the castle.

Tom paced his room, his eyes red and his blood boiling. He took a deep breath and sighed, "There has to be a way to get Star away from that asshole, but how?' He rubbed his chin and hummed, "I can't do much. They are married and an attack on either of them is an attack to the crown and those guards will have my head before I can even get close," he sat down and groaned, "I can sabotage the crowning ceremony and…no that's stupid. I don't even know when the hell that ceremony is and if I guess, I might as well chop my own head off," he sighed, sat back and put his feet on the table, "So many choices, so little time," he took a deep breath and closed his eyes as several thoughts ran though his mind.

Star and Marco walked down the corridor and Marco looked at his embarrassed wife and arched a brow, "So girly, I forgot to ask you down in the foyer, what is your kink exactly?"

"I would like for us to make love while we wear cute animal costumes," Marco stared at her before he began snickering, "It's embarrassing I know, but…"

"I never picked you as a furry lover," Marco sighed and wrapped an arm around her, "Whenever we get that mental image out of our brains I think we can try that," Star smiled and nodded as she leaned closer to her husband.

 _ **Just a small filler chapter with some comic relief. This chapter doesn't really have a point to the story, but I needed some type of relief for what I have planned for Tom. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Guest: I didn't mean to skip the session, but I needed to move ahead for Tom's plan. Trust me, what Tom has planned won't get Marco blamed, but will certainly get him beheaded. No, I won't skip their little fun in the bedroom.**_

 _ **Bedrock Armor: It's not going to happen in this chapter, but next chapter.**_

 _ **RobLebron: I could use that idea for something else, but I'm moving ahead for Tom's plan, but Tom won't die for a while and I suppose I can use that idea after Tom's plan and it will collide with each other.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Star and Marco, along with their parents stood in the castle's courtyard as a druid stood in front of them and spoke. Star moaned and held her stomach. Marco looked at her and frowned, "Are you okay, girly?"

Star sighed and looked up with a slight smile, "I'm fine, thank you for asking Marco," Marco arched a brow and Star shook her head, "I'm fine Marco. I appreciate your concern, but we must pay attention while the druid is speaking and Baby will be here soon to relieve my parents of the crown and crown us as the new king and queen," Marco sighed and nodded before the two of them looked back up.

The druid looked down and sighed, "And now, I ask the family guardian Baby to step forth and relieve River and Moon of their royal duties and crown Star and Marco as the new King and Queen of Mewni." The druid stepped down and in a gust of wind, the six were staring at a white furred cat.

Marco's eyes widened as the cat turned and faced the six, "Will the current King of Queen please step forward,"

Moon and River stood up and stepped forward, "Holy crap, that cat just fucking talked,"

"Honey please," Star whispered and frowned, "Baby is speaking and it isn't polite to interrupt her like this." Marco sighed and nodded.

Baby floated up to Moon and River and slightly smiled, "Will the current King and Queen please remove their crowns and kneel," the two removed their crowns and knelt in front of Baby and Baby hovered over them and spoke.

The crowning ceremony ended and the servants and guards knelt before Star and Marco as the two stood in front of them. Angie and Rafael stood up and walked over to the two and glared at their son, "You had to do it, didn't you? Now what's going to happen when you realize you're unfit to be a ruler?" Angie hissed and Marco narrowed his eyes, "You're going to leave this poor girl alone and…"

"Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, thank you for coming to our crowning ceremony, but Marco and I have something to take care of. Manfred will open a portal for you two," Star took Marco by the hand and led him away before anything else could be said.

Star and Marco walked down the corridor and Marco looked down at his wife and smirked, "Well Queen girly, I owe you for getting rid of my parents before a fight broke out, but what do we have to take care of?" Star stopped and looked at Marco and Marco arched a brow, "Is everything okay?"

"Marco, do you remember what my kink was?"

"Yeah, you're into furry, why?"

"I would like to try that," Marco's eyes widened and Star softly smiled, "Please Marco. You told me we could and I would like to try it tonight," Marco sighed and nodded before they continued to walk down the corridor.

Star, wearing a black headband with cat ears and black panties with a thin tail attached to the back, laid on the bed and softly smiled at Marco who leaned against the wall, wear a headband with fox ears and dark boxers with a fox tail attached to the back, "Oh Mr. Fox, please come and ravage me,"

' _The things I do to please her…but I got to hand it to her, she does look cute in those cat ears,_ ' he smirked and walked up to the bed, "Are you sure that's what you want, little kitty? For the big bad fox to ravage you?" he crawled into bed and Star smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned up, lightly pressing her lips against his.

Star had her back pinned to the wall with Marco's hands on her hips. She lightly moaned as she felt Marco's dick slowly enter her pussy. She looked at her husband and softly smiled, "Marco, would you massage my breasts? Please," Marco smiled and moved his left hand up and began caressing Star's breasts, causing her to moan with pleasure.

Marco began sucking the side of Star's neck and she continued to moan before pushing him away and groaned and held her stomach. Marco sat up and arched a brow, "Hey girly, are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No…Marco, you didn't hurt me," Star softly smiled and shook her head, "Marco, I love you…and I know you love me, right?"

"Of course I do Estrella, you're the most important person in my life," Star softly smiled and threw her arms around his neck and hugged him, "So what's wrong girly? Are you okay?"

"Marco, we're going to have a baby," Star broke from the hug and Marco's eyes widened, "I asked my mother to perform a spell on me this morning to make sure, and I am pregnant."

Marco smirked and tightly hugged her, "That's great honey! But wait…why didn't you tell me earlier?" Star frowned and Marco arched a brow, "Star, why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I wanted to surprise you," Star hugged him again and softly smiled, "Surprise," Marco sighed and hugged her back.

 _ **The next chapter Tom's plan will unfold and the chapter after that Eclipsa will make her first appearance. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone think.**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Bedrock Armor: Good to hear you're feeling better. I am going to use RobLebron's idea, don't worry, but like I said, I needed to push a few things ahead in order to unfold Tom's plan.**_

 _ **Guest: My friend, it is a fanfiction, Realms of reality are thinned to the imaginative mind of the writer. I'm sorry if you can't follow it, but it is actually possible to lose a limb in such a way and still survive.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Star sat on the chair in the room and softly smiled as she rubbed her slightly swollen stomach as she lightly hummed. A loud hissing sound caught her attention and she looked up to see Tom stepping out from a wall of flames. Her eyes widened and she wrapped her arms around her stomach in a protective manner, "Tom, what are you doing here? You're trespassing and my husband won't hesitate to…"

Tom chuckled and shook his head, "Yeah, the idiot who has no idea what he's doing is going to be pissed I'm talking to his goody two shoe bitch of a wife," Star frowned and Tom snickered as he cracked his knuckles, "You see, Starship, there's a rumor going around and it appears that you are pregnant," Star frowned and shielded her stomach with her arms, "Come now, Starship, do you really think that'll help you?"

"Tom, I am warning you, leave now because if my husband sees you here, he will certainly kill you without hesitation," Tom smirked and inched closer to Star and Star pressed up against the chair and frowned, "Tom, I'm trying to be nice here. You should leave before my husband sees you and…"

"And you really think I'm afraid of him?" Tom chuckled and Star's eyes widened when she felt a sheering pain pierce her stomach and Tom smirked, "Let's see if he'll be here for you with that brat out of the way," Tom laughed before running out of the room and tears began to build behind Star's eyes.

Her mother walked into the room and looked at her daughter with a concerning look crossing her face, "Dear? What's the matter?"

"Mother, Tom was here and he did something to my child," Moon's eyes widened and Star looked up with a frown, "Mother, could you check to see if my child is safe?" Moon frowned and nodded before taking the wand from her daughter.

After performing several tests, Moon sighed and shook her head, "Star…sweetheart, I'm sorry, but your child…your child is…"

"Mother, please tell me you're trying to play an unfunny joke," Moon frowned and shook her head and Star's eyes widened, "But mother, Marco will go after Tom and I'm worried I'll lose him too and…"

"Over what?" the two looked back and saw Marco entering the room. Star frowned and looked away, "Star? What's wrong girly?"

Moon sighed and stood up, "I'll leave you two alone." She handed Star the wand and frowned, "It'll be easier if you tell him now rather than waiting for him to find out later," Star frowned and slowly nodded as her mother turned and walked out of the room.

Moon walked out of the room and closed the door behind her and Marco walked over to Star and frowned, "Okay Estrella, what's wrong? Why do you look like you've seen someone kill a box full of kittens?"

Star took a deep breath and frowned, "Marco, you love me, right?"

"Of course I do, girly, you don't have to ask that," he knelt next to her and narrowed his eyes as Star looked down with a frown crossing her lips, "What happened? Why was your mom in here?"

"Marco…I'm sorry, but Tom was here," Marco's eyes widened as Star rubbed her stomach and bit her lower lip, "He shoved his hand into my stomach…Marco…our child…our child is gone! Tom ended our child's life before it even had a chance to live!" Marco was seething with rage as his fists tightened and his knuckles turned pure white, "Marco, please calm down before you do something rash and I lose my husband too,"

Marco looked back with narrowed eyes and snapped, "Jirus, Odion, Marick!" the door opened and in walked three guards, "Listen up! I want you three to go to the underworld and bring back Tom! If he puts up a fight, break his kneecaps!"

The three guards looked confused and Star frowned as Jirus spoke, "Uh…what seems to be the problem King Butter…"

"Just go!" the flinched and ran out of the room and Marco panted, "I'm going to end that bastard! He's as good as dead,"

"Marco," Marco looked back and Star frowned and shook her head, "Please calm down. I've already lost our child, I don't want to lose my husband the same day," Marco sighed and wrapped an arm around her, "Please, we can have Tom thrown into the dungeons and have him stand trial, that will be the safest thing to do. The guards will handle him and…"

"Girly…he killed our child, I'm not going to let him get away with that," Star frowned and looked down. Marco sighed and shook his head before rubbing the top of Star's head, "But…I suppose we can look at our options and whichever one seems to make you happy…well I say we go for it," Star leaned closer to him and Marco hugged her and rubbed her back, "It'll be okay Star. I'm sure we can try again when you're ready," Star hummed and nodded.

Moon walked down the crystal-like corridor and spotted a broken crystal prison and her eyes widened, "No," she looked back and called out, "Rhombulus?" a crystal being walked up to her and looked at her in confusion, "Rhombulus, where is Eclipsa?"

"Uh…well your majesty…since you've made a royal agreement with her and you fulfilled your end of the deal, Eclipsa was set free…and now I can't imprison her again." Moon's eyes widened and Rhombbulus sighed and shook his head, "You're lucky none of the members of the royal council knows about this. Queen Eclipsa was the most dangerous queen of the Butterfly family," Moon sighed and shook her head, "You're going to want to think of a plan on how you're going to deal with Eclipsa. Who knows what she's going to do with her freedom,"

Moon's eyes widened and she took a deep breath, "She's going to try and take over the castle again. This is not a good day. First my daughter was attacked and lost her child and now Eclipsa is free." She looked at Rhombulus with narrowed eyes, "Rhombulus, this meeting never happened. You don't know how Eclipsa escape and if anyone asks, I was never here,"

"Very well, your majesty," Moon turned and began walking away with a hardened look on her face.

 _ **Okay, Eclipsa will make her first appearance in the next chapter. And thanks to my team of advisors, I had to change Tom's plan up because they told me that it'll be too dark. If you want to know what the plan originally was, ask in the review section and I'll give you a rough idea on it.**_

 _ **Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**RobLebron: Yes, he is an evil bastard. She only asked because she was worried since she lost the child he'd leave her. Mina heh? Good idea. Don't say I didn't warn you, I even find it dark, and it took my advisors to see that. That Tom was going rip the fetus out in some demonic way and devour it in front of a distraught Star if she doesn't annul the marriage. Star refuses and is forced to watch Tom do the deed. My team of advisors said that it might be too dark and to just go with this instead. She's going to poison him, don't worry, I haven't forgotten.**_

 _ **Shining Light50: He was going to rip the fetus out of Star and devour it if Star didn't annul the marriage. She refuses and is forced to watch in horror as Tom devours the fetus. My team of advisors told me that that might be too dark and to just go with this instead.**_

 _ **Bedrock Armor: Yes, he did go too far. Sorry, but my team of advisors instructed me to give a rough outline so I don't get in trouble or anything. The rough part was he was going to use some demonic ability and tear the fetus from Star's stomach and give her an option. Annul the marriage or watch him devour the unborn fetus. Star refuses and watching on in horror at the deed.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Marco sat in the chair next to the bed and watched as his wife slept with tearstains on her cheeks. He sighed and shook his head before standing up and kissed her on the side of the head before he turned around and quietly walked out of the room. Closing the door behind him, he took a deep breath and shook his head, "Don't blame yourself, dear boy," he looked up and saw Star's parents walking towards him, "Tom was always a hot-tempered boy. He tormented Star when they were dating and…"

"It's been a week, and no one has seen the bastard," Marco tightened his fists and narrowed his eyes, "If he were smart, he'd stay hidden, if he were brave, he'd come out and fight me like a man." Star's parents frowned and Marco sighed and shook his head, "I should've been there for her. This is my fault this happened and now…"

"She doesn't blame you," Moon frowned and Marco narrowed his eyes, "This was Tom's doing. She doesn't blame you for this…but she does think you blame her,"

"What," Marco looked up, "What do you mean by that? I don't blame her for something that the bastard did."

"You have a funny way of showing it," Moon narrowed her eyes, "You haven't touched her since the incident and that happened a week ago. Star is worried you'll ask for the marriage to be annulled and go back to earth and…"

"I can't do that to her. I can probably do that to anyone else, but I can't bring myself to even consider doing that to her,"

"Then you better prove it," Moon said in a stern voice and Marco looked at her in confusion, "Go to her. Hold her tonight and let her know you care," Marco frowned and looked away, "Or you can continue your little petty party and let her fall into…"

"I'm going," he opened the door and got ready to walk into the room, "And that was a seriously strange wake up call, but thanks," Moon nodded as Marco walked into the room and closed the door behind him.

Marco laid down next to Star and Star stirred before sitting up, "Marco?" Marco looked at her and smirked, "Marco what are you doing?"

"Well it's getting late and I figured I'd lay down next to my wife and get some rest, maybe hold her in my arms too," Star frowned and laid down next to Marco and Marco wrapped an arm around her and held her close, "I don't blame you, girly, I'm not going to get our marriage annulled and I'm sorry if I made you feel like I did," Star looked back in confusion and Marco sighed, "I didn't want to hold you in fear that you haven't recovered and you'd end up in the medical wing." Star frowned and Marco smiled, "I wouldn't dream about leaving you like that, blondie. I just didn't want you to feel uncomfortable or that I was forcing you to do something,"

Star sighed and softly smiled as she nuzzled closer to her husband, "Thank you Marco, but you didn't have to do that. It was very mean and I know you won't force me to do anything." Marco smirked and Star yawned, "Goodnight Marco. I love you,"

"I love you too, girly," Marco sat up and kissed the side of her head, "Goodnight," the two fell asleep as they listened to the War-pigs fly across the sky.

A woman with dark hair, in dark clothing and spades on her cheek, stood in a moist cave with a smirk crossing her lips, "So a new king and queen have been named." She cackled and shook her head, "Soon…my reign will begin and the monsters will be allowed to roam freely once more," she continued to cackle as she rubbed her hands together.

The sun shined brightly through the window and the light danced on the young married couple's faces. Star moaned as she slowly opened her eyes and looked up to see she was laying on top of Marco, in his arms. She softly smiled as she nuzzled closer to him, "Hey girly," she looked up again and Marco looked down with a faint smirk, "How'd you sleep Estrella?"

"Very well, thank you for asking Marco," Star smiled and laid back down.

Marco sighed and rubbed Star's back and kissed the top of her head, "I'm sorry I mean you feel that way, blondie…you know if it were troubling you that much, you could've talked to me instead of…"

"I know Marco, but you were angry at Tom, I didn't want you to worry about me,"

Marco rolled his eyes and continued to rub her back, "Star, if anything is bugging you, you need to tell me. I'm not a mind reader," Star frowned and nodded, "And again, I'm sorry I made you feel like that. I do care for you and I'm not going to leave you," Star lightly shook and Marco smirked, "C'mon girly, if you keep crying you're going to drown." Marco sat up and hugged Star, "Don't worry, whenever we find Tom, he'll stand trial and face his punishment."

"I know Marco…I love you,"

Marco chucked and shook his head, "I love you too girly," he broke from the hug and Star looked at him in confusion, "C'mon Estrella, I'll make you a nice breakfast,"

"But Marco, we have servants and chefs to do that for us,"

"I know honey, but I want to try and do something nice for you, especially since I've been making you feel like that all week," Marco stood up and helped Star up, "Let's go honey," Star sighed and slightly nodded before the two of them walked out of the room.

 _ **I stayed up all night working on this one, mainly because I took off from work and I got all my schoolwork down on Saturday evening. I'm surprised I got it done this quickly. The next chapter will be RobLebron's suggestion on Eclipsa. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Bedrock Armor: Yes, I suppose it was. Yes, war-pigs. Thank you.**_

 _ **RobLebron: It's coming soon. Yes, he does care for Star. Keep reading.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Marco walked down the corridor and cracked his knuckles. He stopped and looked back with narrowed eyes. He sighed and shook his head, "I'm just being paranoid. I better get back to Star before she thinks I'm going to leave her again," he turned around and got ready to walk away when he felt a sheering pain in his back and he fell forward before his world faded into darkness.

Marco opened his eyes and looked around to see he was lying on the bed with Star next to him and a damp rag on his forehead, "What…where?"

"Don't speak Marco," Star frowned and held his hand, "You've fallen ill. Some servants have found you in the middle of the corridor and brought you to our room." Tears began to build up behind her eyes and she shook, "I asked my mother to see if there was something wrong with you…Marco, my mother told me that someone tried to poison you,"

"But…I'm fine,"

Marco struggled to sit up and Star placed a hand on his shoulder and frowned, "Please Marco…you need to rest." Marco laid back and Star stood up and softly smiled, "Just rest. I'll be back with something for you to eat," Marco sighed and Star turned and walked out of the room.

Marco sighed and looked out the window and narrowed his eyes, "Poisoned? Was it that bastard Tom? I still owe him an ass kicking so if this kills me I'm going to be seriously pissed…not to mention Star," he shook his head and laid back, "I suppose she's right. I better rest," he closed his eyes and fell into an uneasy sleep.

Star walked into the room, holding a bowl of soup and her eyes widened when she spotted Marco on the bed, "Marco," she walked over to him and sat down on the bed and shook, "Marco, please wake up," Marco moaned and opened his eyes before looking up at Star. Star sighed and softly smiled, "Please don't do that Marco. Mother said that you were almost poisoned and I don't want to lose my husband this soon after losing our child,"

"Heh, you tell me to rest and then you freak out when you see me resting," Star frowned and Marco chuckled as he sat up, "I'm kidding girly, I know you're worried, but I'll be fine,"

Star frowned and picked up the spoon and carefully moved it closer to Marco. Marco shook his head and Star sighed, "Please Marco, let me feed you," Marco shook his head and Star slightly smiled, "Please Marco…here comes the plane," Marco sighed and opened his mouth as Star spoon-fed him the soup.

Marco swallowed the soup and Star smiled before Marco leaned over the bed and began throwing up. Star frowned as Marco sat up and panted, "Sorry girly, I guess whatever poisoned me doesn't want me to eat,"

Star looked back and called out, "Manfred," Manfred walked into the room, "Manfred, would you please clean up this mess?"

"Of course, your majesty," Star softly smiled as Manfred walked away and Star laid down next to her husband.

Star wrapped an arm around Marco's torso and nuzzled closer to him as Manfred walked back into the room and began cleaning up the puddle of vomit. Marco looked down at Star and slightly smirked, "I'm sorry girly. I'm sure the soup was amazing, but apparently I can't eat until whatever is wrong with me is dealt with,"

"It's fine Marco, I wouldn't want to be the reason your condition worsens." Star nuzzled closer to her husband and laid her head on his chest.

Marco sighed and rubbed the top of her head, "I wouldn't blame you girly. Shit like this happens," Star frowned and Marco kissed her forehead.

The dark-haired woman stood in the cave and laughed a wicked laugh, "Soon that spell will take control of him and he'll start killing anyone in sight. The family will be disgusted by this, have him beheaded and the new queen will fall into depression and all the guards and servants will be too busy tending to her that they won't notice the army of monsters approaching the castle," she cackled and shook her head, "Eclipsa you wicked genius. Sometimes I even scare myself,"

Marco tossed and turned on the bed before shooting up and panted as cold sweat ran down his body. He groaned and held his head, "Honey?" he looked down and saw Star sitting up and looked at him with a concerning look crossing her face, "Are you okay? Did something happen?"

"Uh…it's nothing girly, just a strange feeling and…"

"Marco, how many times do I have to tell you that it isn't polite to lie, especially to your wife?" Star frowned and sat up, "What happened? Are you getting sick again?"

"I…I just have a bad feeling girly," Marco groaned and laid back down, "I…I don't know," Star looked down and frowned when she saw Marco's face began to pale, "Is it hot in here?"

Star felt his forehead and sighed, "Marco…you're burning up." She stood up and walked towards the door, "I'll get you a cooling compress…don't go anywhere. I will be back," she turned and walked out of the room.

Marco groaned and turned on his side as he held his stomach, "What's going on? Am I dying? Why?" He sat up and began throwing up over the side of the bed again, feeling the burning sensation in the back of his throat.

Star walked back into the room and her eyes widened, "Marco," she ran towards the bed and sat down beside him, "Marco, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Estrella," Marco sat up and panted before he began shivering, "I just need to sweat this out…that all,"

Star frowned as she lightly pushed Marco down onto the bed and pulled the covers over him, "Rest, I'll take care of this mess," she took her wand out and looked down at the puddle of vomit before waving her wand, cleaning the mess up.

She sighed and looked down at her husband and saw he had fallen asleep as he continued to shiver. Star frowned and laid down next to Marco and wrapped an arm around his torso and laid her head on his chest and sighed, "I wish I could help you Marco, but mother doesn't know what is wrong with you, but I hope you can get over it soon," she took a deep breath and fell into an uneasy sleep with Marco in her arms.

Eclipsa stared out towards the castle as a grin spread across her lips as she clasped her hands together, "Yes, the spell is working better than expected. I can take my rightful place on the throne in no time," she cackled.

Star opened her eyes and sat up to see Marco tossing and turning frantically. She frowned before leaning down and lightly pressing her lips against his. She sat up and sighed, "I know Marco, but it will all be over soon. You have to sweat it out…just…please don't die Marco, I don't want to lose my husband," she laid back down and closed her eyes and fell into an uneasy sleep once again.

 _ **Okay, the plot for Eclipsa is taking effect. I'm talking with my team of advisors about a few things and they're giving me a few ideas for future chapters. So with that being say, please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	34. Chapter 34

_**Bedrock Armor: Thank you.**_

 _ **RobLebron: You're welcome. I'll have to run that by with my advisors, but I think we can make that work. I see what you did there, funny.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter everyone.**_

Moon and River walked into the room and saw the two sleeping on the bed, Star nuzzled close to Marco with a frown painted across her lips. They sighed and walked over to the bed, Moon placed a hand on Marco's forehead and frowned, "Your majesty?" Marco looked up in confusion, "What are you doing?"

"I need a blood sample, dear boy," Moon answered and Marco looked at her in confusion, "I need it to detect what exactly is ailing you," Marco yawned and nodded before he felt a slight pinch on his left arm. Moon and River turned and walked out of the room, leaving the two alone in the dark.

River closed the door and looked up at his wife as she walked down the corridor, "What is it that you're doing Moon pie?"

"Not now, River," Moon continued to walk down the corridor with a frown crossing her lips and her eyes narrowed.

Moon entered a small room with a table and several beakers. She walked over to the table and dropped the blood carefully into one of the beakers before pouring other liquids in as well. She hummed and watched as the contents in the beaker turned a bright purple and her eyes widened, "No…it can't be…why would she do this?" she cupped a hand over her eyes and shook her head, "I need to fix this…there has to be a way to fix this,"

Star moaned and slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and frowned at her husband's sleeping form. She frowned and she stroked his head. Marco moaned and opened his eyes and looked up. Star continued to frown and Marco slightly smirked, "Hey girly, morning already?"

"No Marco, I'm just making sure my husband is still alive," Star answered and Marco sat up, "Honey please, you must rest and…"

"And you need to rest too, girly," Marco groaned and grabbed his head, "You shouldn't stay up either." He looked at Star and smirked, "C'mon honey, we wouldn't want you passing out from exhaustion tomorrow, would we," Star frowned as the two of them laid back down and Star scooted closer Marco and wrapped an arm around his torso. Marco wrapped an arm around Star and rubbed her back and smirked, "Get some sleep girly…I promise everything is going to be okay,"

"How can you be this calm, Marco?" Marco looked down in confusion while Star looked up with wide eyes and a frown, "You were poisoned, you've been having trouble sleeping tonight…how can you be calm about this Marco?"

"Well one of us has to remain calm," Marco chuckled and Star pouted, "C'mon blondie, lighten up. It'll be fine…your mom was in here earlier and she's trying to figure out what's wrong, so you don't need to go and pout like this,"

Eclipsa paced the cave with narrowed eyes before staring out at the castle. She impatiently tapped her foot and groaned, "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon. If I had known the spell would take a slight detour I would've invaded the castle myself." She sighed and shook her head, "Patients Eclipsa, a good plan can't be rushed less I fall victim to my untimely demise,"

 _ **Okay, I apologize for the short length here, but my advisors are riding my ass and want me to do double time on my stories plus work and school. I hate them so much right now. But beyond that, please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**Bedrock Armor: Some very good friends of mine. We've known each other since first grade.**_

 _ **RobLebron: Yeah, I suppose it does make sense. All I can say is keep reading.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Star moaned and opened her eyes to see Marco sitting up and stretching, "Marco?" Marco stopped and looked at her with a smirk, "What are you doing up? You should be resting,"

"I'm fine Estrella," Marco jumped off the bed and began punching the air. Star sat up and frowned as her husband continued to punch the air, "I guess it was just a bug. Even a damned sickness can't keep me down," Star stood up from the bed and walked over to him.

Placing a hand on Marco's shoulder, Marco looked back and Star softly smiled, "I am happy my husband is feeling better, but I believe we should…" before she could finish, Marco picked her up and carried her back to the bed, "Marco, what are you doing?"

"Well girly, I thought we might try for a kid," Star's eyes widened as she felt her cheeks begin to heat up as Marco placed her down on the bed.

"Marco, I don't think we should…" before Star could finish, Marco pressed his lips against hers and reached up her nightgown. Star backed away and stared at Marco, "Marco, we shouldn't be doing this. This is a nighttime activity," Marco smirked and began caressing Star's breasts. Star lightly moaned, "Yes Marco, make love to me, please." Marco smirked and began sucking on the side of Star's neck.

Star's back was pinned to the wall and she moaned as she felt Marco's dick enter her wet pussy. She looked at her husband with a faint smile, "Marco…I love you, put a baby in me, please,"

"As you wish, queen girly," he picked up speed and Star panted as sweat ran down her body and Marco pressed his lips against hers as their tongues began doing battle with one another.

Star moaned and bit down on Marco's shoulder and dug her nails into his back. She let out a muffled scream as she felt Marco's seed flood her womb. She straightened herself up and weakly smiled, "Keep going," Marco looked at her and arched a brow, "We must make sure I am pregnant. Please…please keep making love to me,"

"Heh, I go from being sick to having sex with my wife, I like it," Marco smirked and leaned closer to her, "Well if you want to get pregnant that badly, who the hell am I to deny you?" Star softly smiled before leaning forward and lightly pressed her lips against his.

Moon flipped through the pages of the spell book, a worrying look crossing her face, "What seems to be troubling you, milady?"

"Glossaryck, Marco was hit with a powerful spell from Eclipsa and I'm trying to find a reversal spell before he ends up hurting everyone," Glossaryck hummed and floated over the open book, looking at the pages intently, "Glossaryck, if you know of a spell, I would really love to hear it,"

"No spell, just reading," Moon narrowed her eyes and Glossaryck floated away, "And now I am off to get some royal pudding,"

He floated out the room and Moon groaned and shook her head, "Honestly, if he weren't the most powerful entity in the known universe, I'd feed him to the hounds," Moon sighed and continued to read from the books contents.

Star and Marco laid on their bed and Star smiled as she inched closer to Marco, semen leaking out of her pussy. She laid her head on his chest and nuzzled closer to him, "Marco, we must get ready for breakfast. Mother and father will be most unpleased if they learn that we were making love this early in the morning,"

"Heh, if you say so, girly," Marco wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head, "We better get dressed then," Star hummed and nodded before the two of them sat up and began getting dressed before walking out of the room.

Eclipsa hummed and rubbed her chin as she stared out to the castle, "Did I cast the right spell? Of course I did, what I am talking about?" she sighed and shook her head, "I just need to be a little more patient,"

 _ **Sorry for cutting this one here, but thanks to my dumbass roommate, I'm fighting a damn cold. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	36. Chapter 36

_**Bedrock Armor: I'm taking that as a compliment, sorry, but my advisors say I annoy them and after their little stunt, I'm taking that as a compliment. Being sick sucks.**_

 _ **RobLebron: Building suspense…talk to my advisors about that, I don't understand it. You're welcome, but it won't be a long run. Sorry, but my advisors are telling me to wrap this story up.**_

 _ **A-Bomb: Keep reading to see what happens. Thanks, I'm feeling better.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Marco walked down the corridor and groaned as he held his head in pain, "King Butterfly?" he stopped and looked back to see a guard slowly walking up, Are you all right sir?" Marco smirked and without warning, attacked the guard.

Star and her parents walked down the corridor and spotted Marco attacking the guard, "Marco!" Star ran up to her husband and stood in front of him, "Marco, what do you think you're doing? I told you, you cannot fight here," Marco looked up and Star frowned as tear began blurring her vision, "Please Marco…don't do this,"

Marco stared at Star and groaned as he held his head, "Star? What's going on?" Star frowned and walked over to him and hugged him as tears fell from her eyes, "I don't know where that came from and…"

"I know what's wrong," Moon said in a stern voice and they looked back at her, "If you will follow me, Marco growled and nodded before he broke from Star's hug and followed Moon down the corridor.

Marco laid on a table while Moon stood over him and waved her hand over him. Marco growled and Moon frowned, "Patience my dear boy, patience," Moon sighed, "I believe you're the victim of dark magic and if that is the case then I will have to do everything in my power to expelled it from you," Marco growled and Moon shook her head, "I know, but I must protect my daughter and…"

"I'm not going to hurt her!" Moon ignored Marco's outburst and continued to move her hand over his body.

Moon hummed and nodded, "Okay, I believe I found it, now just hold still," Marco felt Moon's hand pierce his stomach and his eyes widened as he began screaming in pain, "Just don't fight me dear boy, it'll be over before you know it!" Marco continued to scream as he thrashed around the table.

The door swung open and Star ran into the room, "Marco!"

"Star, stay back!" her mother demanded and looked back with narrowed eyes. Star stopped and frowned, "Please dear, you must stay back," Star nodded and folded her hands as she watched her mother help her husband.

Moon sighed and walked away from Marco. Star looked at her mother and frowned, "He's resting dear," Star looked over at her husband, "You can go to him now. I'll leave you two alone," Star nodded and walked over to Marco as Moon walked out of the room.

Star sat down next to Marco and held his hand and frowned, "Marco…what happened?" Marco grunted and Star gasped as she stood up, "Marco?"

"I told you…nothing can keep me down," Marco opened his eyes and looked up with a weak smirk, "Hey…are you crying over me, girly? You shouldn't do that…your mom took care of whatever it was that was bugging me. She said it was a dark spell or something,"

"Marco…please rest up…I don't know what you've been through, but my mother said you were resting and it sounded like she was telling you to do so,"

"Yeah, whatever," Marco struggled to sit up and Star frowned slightly, "C'mon girly, you can't expect me to sleep all day, I told you I'm not like that," he stood up and Star wrapped her arms around him and held him up, "I can walk you know,"

"I don't care, I'm not going to let anything happen to you," Star pouted and glared up at Marco, "We are going to go back to our room and you are going to rest," Marco sighed and rolled his eyes, "I mean it Marco Butterfly!"

"Okay, Estrella, okay," Marco chuckled and shook his head, "I'm not going to stand here and argue with you…it'll be a waste of time. You can just blast me into next week if I try," Star frowned and Marco kissed the side of her head, "I'll be fine…but if your persistent, I guess we might as well go back to the room," Star faintly smiled and nodded before helping Marco out of the room.

Eclipsa growled and punched the wall of the cave, "Damn! I should've known it wouldn't be that easy! Moon knows how to remove dark magic and all it took was for that simple-minded idiot to attack the guard and she knew!" She took a deep breath and began pacing the cave, "So…I guess I'll have to take a more direct approach," she looked out at the castle and narrowed her eyes as her fists tightened and began shaking.

Star and Marco walked into their room and Star helped Marco over to the bed. The two laid down and Star nuzzled closer to her husband and Marco looked down with a slight smirk, "Why do I get the feeling you're going to watch me?"

"Because I am," Star laid her head on Marco's chest and frowned, "You keep getting injured and now I must watch you closely," Marco chuckled and kissed the top of her head as he rubbed her back.

 _ **Like I said, my advisors want me to wrap this up and work on a new story, which will probably be out before this is finished. I didn't forget about Tom. He'll make a final appearance soon enough. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	37. Chapter 37

_**Bedrock Armor: Yes, you are early. Weird huh? I can do that. Cool.**_

 _ **RobLebron: Yes, my advisors want me to start wrapping this up so I can work on other stories without getting them crossed. Like I said, Tom will be dealt with as will Eclipsa. The baby will be fine, but I have one or two more tricks up my sleeve, so keep reading.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Eclipsa scurried through the streets of Mewni before pressing herself against the castle's wall. She looked around as she spotted several guards making their rounds. She hummed as she narrowed her eyes, "Now, how am I supposed to get in there without being seen?"

"Perhaps I can help," she looked back and saw a demon approaching her, "Hi, my name is Tom and I want to get revenge on the new king…maybe if we work together we could and deal with our problems at the same time," a malicious grin formed across Ecilpsa's lips.

Star, Marco and Star's parents walked into the main foyer and the sound of a portal opening caught their attention. They looked up and saw a servant standing next to a portal before Marco's parents stepped through the portal, "What in the hell are you bastards doing here!"

Star frowned and held Marco's hand and Marco looked at her, "Honey please, you just got over being sick, I just had a miscarriage not too long ago…I thought maybe a nice day with our parents might cheer us up," Star softly smiled, "Can you please drop the tough act for one day…for me?"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "These bastards didn't give a damn about me while I was living on earth, I doubt they cared when they heard I was sick and you know they're going to blame me for your miscarriage, Estrella. Inviting them here was a mistake, honey," Star frowned and Marco rubbed the top of her head, "But they're here now, so I guess I have to gin and bear it," Star gave a small smile and nodded.

Angie and Rafael walked over to the four and glared at their son, "So…your wife had a miscarriage and you go and play sick for sympathy and…"

"Shut up," Marco hissed and Star frowned as Marco's parents flinched, "What happened to Star was a tragic accident and when I get my hands on the bastard who did this I'm going to wring his neck. And the result from my illness was from dark magic hitting me, so if you want to make me feel like dirt go right ahead, but I'll kick your damned asses if you remind Star of what happened to our first unborn child!" he grabbed his parents by their collars and Star reached out towards him.

Star's parents placed their hands on her shoulder and she looked up in confusion, "Sweetheart, this is Marco's battle and you must let him handle it,"

"But father…"

"Your father's right, Star," Moon frowned and looked up at the three, "While you and I don't approve of his use of violence, you must see that it's coming from a good place. He doesn't care what happens to him, but he won't let anyone, man, woman, child, monster or demon remind you of what Tom had done to your unborn child," Star frowned and looked at her husband.

Marco sighed and dropped his parents, "What the hell am I doing? You morons aren't even worth my time," he looked down at them with narrowed eyes, "If you two had an ounce of humanity in you, you'd offer your condolence to Star for the accident, not bring it up like it was an everyday conversation like you two just did," he turned and walked back to Star and her parents.

Marco's parents sighed before standing up and dusted themselves off. The two walked over to the our and looked at Star and frowned, "Star…sweetie, we're sorry…your parents contacted us the day you lost your baby and we were worried," Angie frowned, "We had thought our w…son had a hand in this, but after seeing his reaction, it's clear he's just as upset about the loss of your child as you are,"

"We originally came here with the intention of talking you into annulling the marriage," Rafael said and Marco glared at his parents as his fists tightened, "But it appears Marco is willing to do anything for you and he makes you happy, and so we think it was a bad idea,"

Star looked at her husband and softly smiled before taking hold of his hand and looked back at Marco's parents, "Thank you for your condolence Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, both Marco and I have been very distraught since that day, but we are not going to let it bother us. While we will always miss our unborn child, we have opportunities to have another in the near future," she snaked her arms around Marco's arm and leaned closer to him with a small smile crossing her lips.

"Well that's enough excitement for one day. Shall we venture to the dining hall for some refreshments?"

"Oh, why would you leave?" they looked back and Marco's eyes narrowed when he spotted Tom and Moon's eyes widened when she spotted Eclipsa, "The party's just getting started. It would be wrong if you leave your guests of honor like this,"

"I'm going to fuck you up Tom!" Marco hissed and Tom chuckled.

 _ **I've got two or three more chapters planned for this and that'll be that. I talked to my advisors and they think what I have planned will be a good idea for the next chapter. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone think.**_


	38. Chapter 38

_**Bedrock Armor: Yes, their relationship wasn't exactly great. I know, but my advisors wanted me to keep that word out of my story for fear of striking an argument.**_

 _ **RobLebron: Good to know. Who knows, I might surprise everyone with that one. So all I can say is keep reading to find out what's going to happen.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Marco ran towards Tom before he was thrown back against the wall. Star frowned as she watched Marco stood up and chuckled at the three-eyed demon, "So you want to play rough, huh jerkoff?" Marco ran towards Tom again.

Moon continued to stare at Eclipsa intently as Eclipsa smiled at her, "Hello again Moon. I hope you haven't forgotten our little agreement."

"Mother," Moon looked down at her daughter in confusion, "Mother, who is this woman, and how does she know you?"

"Star…I need you to go to your room and lock the door," Moon demanded, "This woman is Eclipsa, the queen who turned her back on the kingdom so she can run off with a monster." Star and Marco's parents looked surprised while River stared at the unwanted guests, "She was crystalized before she could cause any more trouble, but I had to make a deal with her so I could defeat Toffee once and for all and now she's free," she looked back at Eclipsa and narrowed her eyes, "She's the one who poisoned Marco, dear," Star's eyes widened as she stared at the dark-haired woman in front of them.

Star aimed her wand at the intruder and frowned, "You tried to poison my husband…you had him attack a guard…that is unforgivable!"

The wand began glowing and Eclipsa laughed, "Come now, do you really think you can stop me? I've been studying magic hundreds of years ago, I know spells that you didn't think were possible," they heard Marco scream in pain and they looked back to see him hold the left side of his face and a small smile crossed Eclipsa's lips, "And it looks like my young friend is having a good time with your husband," she looked back and her hands began to glow an eerie purple color, "Shall we join in on their…" before she could finish, she fell back with a force.

Star frowned as the wand shined brightly, "I am sorry for doing that, but what my mother said…it sounds like you don't deserve to roam around freely," Eclipsa giggled and held up her hand as a wave of magic rushed towards Star.

The adults and Marco looked on in horror and Marco snapped, "Damnit girly, get the hell out of there!" Star's eyes widened as she felt someone pull her to the side and the wave of magic rushed past her, destroying the pillar behind her.

Star looked up and saw her parents shielding her with their bodies, "Mother, father?"

"We're fine, dear," Moon assured her daughter.

"Estrella," they looked up and saw Marco running towards them and they stood up, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine Marco," Star assured and saw a large burn mark on the left side of his face, "Marco, you're hurt. Please let me help you and…"

"I'll be fine, honey," Marco smirked before he looked back with narrowed eyes, "Your majesties, get Star and my parents out of here and…"

"I'm staying here with you Marco," Star said in a serious tone and stood next to him, "I know you can take on one, but not both. You're going to need my help,"

They heard laughing and the six of them looked up and saw Eclipsa laughing and walking towards Star and Marco, "I've always known that parents will do anything to protect their children…but…this young man and his parents seem to be estranged," without warning, Eclipsa held up her hand and Marco fell back with a force against the far wall.

Marco grunted and rubbed the back of his head before looking up and saw Tom and Eclipsa, smirking. Eclipsa looked at Tom, "So Tom, shall we see if this young man's parents will be there for him?"

"Either way he's going to die," Tom's fists began glowing a fiery red, "I guess we should have a little fun," Star's eyes widened while Marco looked up and growled as his eyes narrowed before he looked away.

He looked back up and his eyes widened when he saw his parents standing in front of him, Tom's fists piercing through their chests. Tom stood up and growled, "Damn…they had to go and ruin my fun,"

Marco inched closer to his parents and narrowed his eyes, "What the hell were you two thinking? That was meant for me, not you?"

"Hijo…we're sorry," his mother gasped and coughed up blood, "We…we should've known you were too kind to try something like that…but I guess we were fools and listened to the stories those kids told us,"

Marco's eyes widened as his father gave a bloody smirk, "Show these two what we Diaz's are capable of, son." They fell forward and their eyes closed as Marco reached over and shook his parents.

Tom laughed and shook his head, "I guess you were wrong, you old bat, his folks did care about him!" Eclipsa glared at the demon and Tom smirked as he glared at Marco, "So Marco, buddy, how do you want to die? Fire, or magic? Take your pick," Marco stood up with his head down and his fists tightened, "Are you can go with both, that's fine too. I just thought I'd be nice and…"

"Shut up," Tom growled and narrowed his eyes as Marco looked up, "You went and attacked Star while she was pregnant with our first unborn child, and the end result of that was the child never had a chance to live and now not only are you trespassing, but you also killed my parents." Marco slowly walked up to the two intruders and Star frowned, "So…you attacked my wife and killed our unborn child and now you killed my parents…what makes you think I'm going to let you walk out of here alive Tom?"

"Killing me will scare Star and you said so yourself, you don't like doing that, so I say that's a good reason to let me…"

"Quit running your mouth you idiot," Tom stopped and glared at Marco and growled, "That was a rhetorical question, one that doesn't need answering."

"Marco," Star walked up to her husband and frowned, "Please, let me help. It isn't a fair fight," Marco looked at her and Star held his hand, "Please Marco, I don't want to lose you. Let me help,"

Marco sighed and glared at Tom and Eclipsa, "I have the funny feeling that no matter what I say, you're going to help me," Star frowned and Marco smirked as he rubbed the top of her head, "So I might as well say sure, I can use the help," Star softly smiled as her parents walked over to them and the four of them glared at Tom and Eclipsa.

 _ **The real final battle will be in the next chapter. I talked to my advisors about this chapter and they were skeptical at first, but after reading it a bit more closely, they thought it would be a good idea to have Marco's parents do that in this chapter to give him more of a reason to fight them.**_

 _ **Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinkz.**_


	39. Chapter 39

_**Bedrock Armor: Yes, it took nearing the end of this story for them to see the error of their ways. I know, I don't question their methods tough, so I'm not one to complain about it.**_

 _ **RobLebron: Good to hear. My advisors were skeptical at first, but after reading through it a couple of times, they agreed to that it was a good idea. Don't worry, it'll happen.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next, possible last chapter. Possible.**_

Star, Marco and Star's parents continued to glare at Eclipsa and Tom while the two stared at them with an unamused look crossing their faces. Eclipsa sighed and shook her head, "If you four aren't going to do anything, you might as well stand down and allowed me to take over,"

"That won't happen," Marco stepped forward with narrowed eyes, "You see, I still owe you an ass kicking, and I'm sure my wife wants to slug you too, so I'm going to let her have her fun and I'm going to go after the three-eyed bastard behind you," Marco smirked and lunged towards the demon behind Eclipsa.

Star frowned and aimed her wand at the queen of darkness. Eclipsa smirked and chuckled, "Tell me dear, what makes you think you can stop me? As I said before, I've studied magic hundreds of years ago and I know spells you wouldn't have thought possible," Star frowned as her arm shook and Eclipsa smiled as she stepped forward, "So just hand over the crown and no one needs to get hurt,"

Star's eyes widened as she continued to shake, "Don't listen to her, dear," Moon said in a stern tone, "She has been frozen in a crystal prison or three hundred years. Her knowledge on magic is not as great as she thinks."

"Yes, listen to your mother. She is after all the one who freed me," Eclipsa laughed.

Star panted and frowned, "Don't listen to that old bat, girly!" Star looked up and saw Marco fighting Tom, "Don't listen to what she says! I know you can kick her ass!" Star frowned and nodded before Marco looked back at Tom and ran towards him.

"Do you really believe you can stop me? He's feeding you lies," Eclipsa giggled, "Just hand over your crown and the wand and I'll let you live without a problem, little…" before she could finish, Eclipsa fell back as she felt a sheering pain pierce her chest.

Star sobbed as she held the wand out, tears falling from her eyes, "It's okay, dear." Moon wrapped her arms around her daughter and pulled her into a hug, "You did what you had to do to keep us safe. No one is going to blame you for this," Moon continued to comfort her daughter before the three looked up and saw Marco fighting Tom.

Marco, covered in burn marks, was thrown back against a pillar and grunted before falling to the cold, hard floor. He looked up to see Tom hovering over him, a menacing grin on his face as his hands glow a fiery red, "Well it looks like you humans are just the same, pathetic." Marco smirked and chuckled as he shook his head, "And what the hell is so funny?"

"You give us humans too little credit Tommy boy," Marco grunted and stood up, "You see, while normal humans will give up at this point, fearing for their own safety, I don't give a damn what happens to me. I'll continue to fight until my last breath leave my body," he reached in his pocket and Tom looked at him in confusion, "And you really think I'd walk around with something that can stop you?" his arm stretched out and a vial was thrown at Tom.

Tom's eyes widened before destroying the vial and droplets of water landed on him and he began screaming in pain. Marco stood up and limped over to the flailing demon, "Holy water…blessed by the druids themselves," Tom continued to wail in pain and Marco chuckled as he shook his head, "Never underestimate your opponent Tom. It will cost you," Star and her parents walked over to Marco and watched as embers popped from the demon's body.

The sparks soon died and the remaining ashes blew out the window. Marco chuckled, "Marco," Marco looked at his wife in confusion, "Now would you let me heal you? Please,"

"I guess I don't have much of a choice here, do I blondie?" Star frowned and Marco rubbed the top of her head, "If you want to heal me then heal me," Star softly smiled and began waving the wand in front of the burn marks on Marco's body.

 _ **Epilogue:**_

Years have passed since the invasion and the dead have been respectively buried as order slowly restored in Mewni. Star sat up on the bed with two small bundles in her arms and a small smile crossing her lips as she looked down at her newborn children. Hearing the door open, she looked up and saw Marco entering the room, "Hello Marco," Marco smirked and walked up to her and looked down at their children, "Would you like to hold one of them?"

"Uh…sure girly, give me Comet," Star nodded before carefully holding out their son.

Marco carefully picked the infant boy up and Star smiled, "Mind his head now," Marco nodded and Star cradled their daughter Nova, "Isn't this nice, Marco?" Marco looked up in confusion, "The immediate threats are gone and we have two beautiful children here with us now,"

"Yeah," Marco sighed and shook his head, "I just wish my parents were here to see their grandchildren,"

"Marco, they gave their lives so you can live, and they did apologize for the way they've acted," Marco looked up and Star gave a sad smile, "While yes, I would have liked for our children to know their grandparents from their father's side, there isn't anything we can do to change the past. Time moves in one direction," Marco chuckled and shook his head before looking down at his son, "I'm glad you finally are at peace with your parents Marco,"

"Yeah…me too, honey, me too,"

 _ **Okay, I understand that this is not the most exciting ending, but like I said, my advisors wanted me to wrap this story up because they think it's been running long enough. So, Marco is at peace with his parents, they have a set of twins and all is well for our heroes. I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**_

 _ **Please enjoy everyone, please let me know what everyone thinks and look out for a possible sequel, nothing is guaranteed at the current moment, but you'll never know.**_

 _ **Once again, please enjoy and please let me know what you think.**_


End file.
